Hermione's New life
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her uncle and aunt are.HGBZ GWOC DMOC Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter One

**Hermione's New Life**

**By: GurloftheNight**

**Beta'd By: ****EmiMills97**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does and only she does.

**Summary:** Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her uncle and aunt are.

**-HP-**  
Hermione got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When  
she glanced into the mirror she screamed. Her parents came running into the  
bathroom and gawked at her for a moment, before her father cleared his  
throat.  
"Um, Hermione, we need to tell you something," Her dad said, reluctantly.  
"You think?" Hermione replied, as she walked down the stairs, after her mum  
and dad.  
The three Grangers sat in the living room. Hermione stared at her mum and dad  
with questions in her eyes until her dad spoke up.  
"Honey, we have something to tell you."  
"And that is?" Hermione asked; refusing to believe what was running though her  
mind.  
Her mum looked at her, with tears in her eyes, and said the words Hermione was  
afraid of.  
"You're adopted, sweetie," Mrs. Granger said in an almost inaudible voice.  
"I'm... adopted?" Hermione said, not believing the conversation she was  
hearing.  
"I'm so sorry, honey," Mr. Granger said, as he was torn whether to comfort his  
wife or the girl he raised as his daughter.  
"How come you never told me"? Hermione said the hurt evident in her voice.  
"We weren't allowed until you were 16," Was the explanation from her  
"mother".  
"Is that why I looked different when I woke up? Because today is my 16th  
birthday"?  
"Yes, honey, that's why you look different".  
"Do you know who my biological parents are"?  
"Yes we do, but they died about a year after they gave you up for adoption. We  
don't know that whole story, so you will have to ask your aunt and uncle when  
they come and pick you up at around 3 today," Hermione's father said.  
"Ok. Well I better go pack..." Hermione said, as her adoptive parents nodded  
their heads silently.  
**-HP-**  
Hermione went up to her room and grabbed all of her clothes, and threw them  
into her trunk. She threw her hair supplies and make-up into another suitcase.  
She shrunk all of her shoes and put them into a small bag. She grabbed all of  
her school supplies and threw then into her last suitcase.  
After she finished packing, she went into bathroom and took a shower. She got  
out and stood in front of her mirror to look at the new her. She now had long  
black hair that reached past her lower back; her brown eyes are now a black  
color with a purple tint to them, her height changed dramatically, as now she  
was 5'7 instead of 5'2. She now had all the right curves in all the right  
places. After she was done looking at herself, she finished drying off and put  
on her pink halter-top and jean mini skirt. She adjusted the shirt so that it  
was a little bigger in the chest part and changed the skirt to about a size 2,  
rather than her normal 5. She put on some pink eye shadow and pink lip-gloss.  
She slipped into a pair of pink flip-flops and levitated her bags behind her  
as she walked down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the  
table with her adopted parents. They looked up at her, and her adopted mum  
asked, "Are you hungry?"  
Hermione nodded and her adopted mum got her a plate of pancakes. Hermione ate  
her pancakes in silence, and then got up put the plate in the sink.  
"I'm going to see Kay; I'll be back by 2," Hermione said, grabbing her purse  
and walking out the door.  
**-HP-**  
Hermione walked over to her friend Kay's house. She knocked at the door and  
Kay's brother, Zack, opened the door. He checked her out, and then asked, "Do  
I know you?"  
"Yes, actually you do," Hermione said, smirking.  
"I don't remember meeting you, and I think I would remember meeting a pretty  
girl like you," Zack said, flirtatiously. It was then Hermione remembered her  
appearance was different.  
She sighed. "It's me, Hermione, now let me talk to Kay before I kick your butt– skirt or no skirt." Zack's jaw dropped as he moved aside to let her into the house.  
"You might want to close your mouth; you're starting to attract flies,"  
Hermione called as she walked up the stairs, to Kay's room.  
Hermione knocked on her door and heard a muffled response.  
"Come in!"  
Hermione walked into Kay's room nervously. "Who are you and why are you in my  
house?" Kay demanded as she saw her visitor.  
"It's me, Hermione, and I came to tell you something."  
"You are NOT my best friend Hermione."  
"Yes I am. I was adopted and this is what I really look like," Hermione  
explained to her confused friend.  
"Oh. I forgot that you're a witch and you can do magic and change what you  
look like."  
"My dead parents did it before I was put up for adoption, so no one would know  
who really I am until I turned 16," Hermione further explained.  
"I see." Kay responded, warily.  
"I also have to go live with my aunt and uncle."  
"Aw that sucks! We still can hang out though, right?"  
"Of course! No one is taking my best friend away."  
They sat there and talked about school and boys and girl stuff until Hermione  
looked at the time, realizing it was already 2:30.  
"I got to go; my aunt and uncle should be here in about 30 minutes."  
She hugged Kay and walked back down stairs. She said bye to Zack and walked  
out the door and down the street to her house.  
**-HP-**  
She walked into her house and saw that in the living room sat Severus Snape,  
Professor Severus Snape and a woman who she didn't know.  
"What are you doing here, Professor Snape?"  
"Um, Hermione, I'm your uncle and this is my sister, Sarina, your aunt,"  
Severus explained.  
"You're my uncle," Hermione stated, more than asked in her shock.  
"Yes, I am," He explained.  
Hermione sat down in a chair and let the information sink in.  
"Who were my parents?" Hermione asked, after about 5 minutes.  
"Your mum and dad were Mike and Iikka Snape," Sarina explained.  
"So I am a Snape."  
"Yes you are," Sarina responded.  
"What is my name?"  
"Your name is Hermione Ann Snape," Severus replied gently.  
"At least it didn't change, besides my middle name; a new name would make this  
even harder."  
"Your parent's asked the Granger's not to change your first name," Sarina told  
her.  
"I have one more question for now," Hermione said slowly.  
"And what is that, Hermione?"  
"How did my parents die?"  
"Your grandparent's wanted your parent's to become death eaters, but they  
didn't want to, so they ran. They knew they would end up getting killed so  
they left you with the Grangers," Severus explained as Sarina began to sob  
quietly, remembering her other brother and his beautiful wife.  
"Where will I be staying the rest of the summer?"  
"You will be staying at the Snape Manor, since it is rightfully yours."  
"What?"  
"I said... You heard what I said."  
"Sorry I'm just shocked that's all."  
"I've read about the Snape family and from what I read it's like, one of the  
riches pureblood families and the Snape manor is like, huge."  
"What you read is correct," Severus spoke up.  
"So, you are saying that all the money and the manor is all mine?" Hermione  
asked in shock.  
"Yup."  
"Oh my Gawd!"  
"I'm glad you're happy."  
"Hold on, I have another question to ask."  
"Yes?"  
"Am I richer then Draco Malfoy?"  
"Yes, you are."  
"Really? That's awesome!" Hermione squealed.  
Severus and Sarina laughed when they heard this.  
"Yes I am."  
**-HP-**  
Hermione hugged her adopted parents' goodbye and left with Severus and Sarina.  
They got into the back of a black car. They sat in silence until Hermione  
spoke up.  
"Don't you two have some of the Snape money and Manors?"  
"Yes we do, but ours are different that yours," Sarina answered.  
"Oh, Okay."  
**-HP-**  
They stop outside of a four-story manor. They all get out and Hermione looked  
around in awe.  
"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"  
"You're not," Sarina said with a smile.  
Hermione, Severus, and Sarina walked into the manor and asked Hermione to come  
sit in the dining room because they have to ask her something. Hermione sat  
down across from her aunt and uncle.  
"Well Hermione, we want to know if you want to move to France for the first  
half of your last year," Sarina asked.  
Hermione thought about it for a few minutes before responding. "Sure. But, I  
have to tell my friends," Her aunt and uncle smiled and Severus replied.  
"We leave tomorrow. If you want one of your friends can come with you for the  
first week or so."  
Hermione smiled, "Okay, and thank you." The reunited family talked for a  
little while getting to know each other, and then realizing the time, Hermione  
ask her aunt to show her to her room.

-I hope it is easier to read this time around.

Gurl of the Night


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does and only she does.

Summary: Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her uncle and are.

-HP-

RECAP

Hermione smiled.

"Ok and Thank you."

The reunited family talked for a little while getting to know each other, then realizing the time, Hermione ask her aunt to show her to her room.

RECAP END

-HP-

After Sarina showed Hermione her room, she left Hermione to unpack all her clothes and get settled in. ( A/N: You are most likely wondering why she is unpacking when she is leaving tomorrow, it is because she is going to buy all new clothes in France, so she dont have to keep bringing clothes back and forth.) She waved her wand and her clothes hung themselves in her closet, wrinkle free. Another wave of her wand and her shoes came back to normal size and went into her shoe closet. She waved her wand one more time so her make-up will put itself away while she went into the bathroom to freshen up a little. She fixed her make-up and brushes through her hair to out all the knots and stangles. She walked out of the bathroom and to her desk to write a letter to Kay.****

_**Dear Kay, **_

_**I am leaving for France tomorrow with my aunt Sarina and my uncle Severus (Yes, the one I told you about, from my school) and was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me for the first week or so that I'm there. My aunt and uncle thought it would be best to have friends with me moving and everything. I hope you can come write me back and send it with the owl that this letter came on as soon as you can. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Hermione **_

After she is done writing a letter to Kay, she wrote one to Harry and Ron.****

_**Dear Harry & Ron, **_

_**I am moving to France for the first half of the year because I found out that I am adopted, and that my real parents died a year after they gave me up for adoption. I'm now living with my aunt and uncle. You are probably wondering what my new name is. But I'm not sure I want to tell you and have you guys stop talking to me. But, I guess you have a right to know any way, even if you are going to stop talking to me. My new name is Hermione Ann Snape. Yes, Severus is my uncle and his sister, Sarina, is my aunt. They are my dad's brother and sister. Well, now you are wondering who my parents are there names are Iikka and Mike Snape. No, they were not death eaters. They ran because my grandparents wanted them to be death eaters and they didn't want to. That is how I ended up adopted and looking completely different. I do not look as I once did. If you want to know what I look like, tell me in your letter and I will send you a picture. I Love you both. **_

_**With love, **_

_**Hermione **_

**_P.S. Please tell Ginny for me. And tell her to owl me because I've got to ask her something._**

After she is done with Harry and Ron's letter, she sees that she has 30 minutes until dinner. She looked in her closet and picked a black skirt that comes a little above her knees and a red sweater. She puts red eyeshadow and red lip gloss and slips into a pair of red flip flops and walks down stairs to the dinning room. Her aunt and uncle smile at her as she comes in. She smiles back and sits at her uncle's left side, because her aunt is to his right.

"So, are you settled in alright?" Sarina asked.

"Yes, I am aunt Sarina. Thank you for asking."

"So did you owl your friend?"

"Yes, I did. I owled my friend Kay, and invited her with us for the first week or so that we are in France. I also owled my friends Harry and Ron to tell them what happened and why I'm not going to be there the first part of the year."

"Thats good, dear." Hermione smiles at her Sarina and her aunt smiles back.

"I was wondering if I could bring two friend instead of one, to France with me, please."

"I don't mind. More girls for me to spoil!" Sarina said excitedly.

"I guess, but none of that screaming and giggling thing when around me, please." Severus said in his "classroom" voice.

"Thank you both so much." After Hermione was done speaking with her aunt Sarin and uncle Sev, two maids brought in their food. They ate and talked like a family until two owls started pecking at the window. Hermione got up and went over to the window to grab the letters from her friends. She hugs her aunt and uncle and says,

"Thank you and good night."

-HP-

She walked upstairs to her room and opened her letters excitedly. The first one was from Kay.****

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_**I would love to come hang out with you the first week you are in France. That very thoughtful of your aunt to think you might need a friend or two. Thank you very much, but I know how to use a owl from when you were in school! When are we leaving?**_

_**Love, **_

_**Kaylee **_

Hermione laughed at Kay's sarcasm, and continued to open her next letter, that was from Harry and Ron.

_**Dear Mione, **_

**_That is very sad about your parents, we are sorry you never got to meet them. We both hope you have fun in France and are hoping to see you the second part of the year. We are NOT mad that you are Snape. We are very happy for you! Now, you won't have to deal with all the name calling from Malfoy and his cronies. The weird this is, Snape is your uncle! I never knew he had a sister or a brother. We are glad that your parents were not death eaters, because we know how hard that would be for you. Yes please send a picture of what you look like now! _**

_**With love, **_

_**Harry & Ron **_

_**PS. Do you think Snape will be nice to Harry and I in Potions now? R. **_

Hermione shook her head at Ron's postscript, and went to the letter she was dying to read, the one from Ginny.

_**Dear Mione, **_

_**How come you just didn't write me a letter? I had to hear about it from Ron. I think I'm hurt. Just Joking. Well, I was wondering how is your new home and life is and what it was you wanted to asked me?**_

_**Love, **_

**_Ginny_**

After Hermione read all three letters, she wrote Kay back first.****

_**Dear Kay, **_

_**It's is so cool you are coming! My friend, Ginny, might be coming too. I know, it was thoughful of my aunt, to let me have friends come with me, wasn't it? I forgot that you sent me letters when i was in school, for that, that I'm sorry. We are leaving tomorrow morning, a car will be there at 8am to pick you up and bring you to the air strip from where we will leave on my jet. Can't wait to see you! **_

_**Love, **_

**_Hermione_**

Then she wrote back Harry and Ron.****

_**Dear Harry & Ron, **_

_**It's ok, I didnt know them, but I wish I could have gotten to know them. Thank you for understanding. I will send you a post card! You can bet I will be there the second part of the year. I'm so happy you guys are not mad. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I never thought about that, until now. Well, I thought about what Malfoy would say, but not about the names. I'm also richer than he is! Isn't that awesome? Uncle Sev is kinda cool, although, it was weird at first, but it's nice to see a kinder side to the snarky Potions Professor. I was so relieved that my mum and dad weren't death eaters, but I can't help but think that I might of gotten to know them if they did. By the way, Ron, I'm sure that I can convince him to be nicer to you guys, but I'm not promising anything! **_

_**With love, **_

_**Hermione **_

She enclosed a picture of herself in the letter and placed it aside to respond to Ginny's letter.

_**Dear Ginny, **_

_**I knew you would read the letter I sent to Harry & Ron! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you are. My new home and life is amazing. I like it so far. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to France for a week or so with my Aunt Sarina, Uncle Severus, my friend Kay, and I. Please come! I would love to have my two best girlfriends with me!**_

_**Love, **_

**_Hermione_**

Hermione sent all three letters, got into bed and started reading a book while waiting for her friends to reply. After about 30 Minutes the two owls were again, at her window.****

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_**I've always wanted to go to France! That is so cool cool that they are letting you take two people. I wish my aunt was that thoughtful... Why do we have to leave so early! Can't we leave after, like, noon? Oh well, I suppose I can get up early for France! I can't wait to see you either. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Kay **_

Hermione mentally berated herself for forgetting

_**Dear Mione, **_

_**I know I wish I could have got to know my parents as well. Don't think about what would be if they did become death eaters, because then we probably wouldn't be friends, and I know I would lose the fight against Voldemort if you were on his side! You better send us a post card, I know you will. We would never be mad about something you can not control. You are richer than Malfoy, huh? That is so cool. Now you can bug him about it. You call Snape Uncle Sev? And he hasn't hexed you? Man. he must really love his family!**_

_**With Love, **_

_**Harry & Ron **_

Hermione giggled and read Ginny's letter, praying she would be able to go to France.

_**Dear Mione, **_

_**That good that you like your new family. I would love to go to France! Mum said it was fine, just tell us what time are we leaving! See you soon! **_

_**Love, **_

**_Ginny_**

Hermione wrote letters to Kay and Ginny, explaining all the details of the trip. When she was finished, she put on silk pajama bottoms and a matching tank top. She got into bed and fell asleep instantly, with a smile on her face.

-HP-

I changed it some but I don't know if it is any better. I spaced it out some. Review and tell me if there is anything else that need to be changed. Your reviews help me. Even though it said at the botton that is something spelled wrong fix it yourself. I havent been in a good mood the last couple days. I hope it make a little more since. Thank you.

Gurl Of The Night

This one was also redone by my Beta. She make the story better. or so i think.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter charters. J.K Rowling does and only she does.

Summary: Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her uncle and aunt are.

RECAP

Hermione wrote letters to Kay and Ginny, explaining all the details of the trip. When she was finished, she put on silk pajama bottoms and a matching tank top. She got into bed and fell asleep instantly, with a smile on her face.

****RECAP END

Hermione got up at 6 a.m. to start getting ready. She went into the bathroom and take off her pajama's and took a quick shower. When she got out, she said a quick drying spell to start her day. She grabbed a pair of low-rider blue jeans and a purple tube top. She kept her hair down, and curled it. She applied light purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner with clear lip gloss. Before she left her room, she put on purple 2 inch high hills that matched her shirt. She grabbed her purse with all the keys to her vaults and the manor and the most important thing of all her credit cards.

She walked downstairs to see her aunt and uncle sitting in the kitchen.

"Moring Uncle Sev and Aunt Sarina." She said cheerfully, as she began to eat a muffin.

"Moring sweetie." Serverus and Sarina greeted.

Hermione sat down, across from her aunt, and began to probe her uncle and aunt about the trip.

"So, when are we leaving for the airport?"

"We are leaving in about 30 minutes." Severus informed her.

"Ok."

Hermione ate the rest of her muffin and drank some orange juice. The three Snape's talked for about 15 minutes before they left. Hermione walked out of the house and settled into the limo with her aunt and uncle. When they got there, Hermione rushed out of the car to greet her friends, who were already there waiting.

-HP-

"I've missed you guys so much!" Hermione squealed as she gave each girl a hug.

"I missed you too." says Kay and Ginny replied happily in unison.

After they said their hello's, the 3 teenagers got on the jet and were awestruck. A television took up one side of the wall. The other wall was covered in movies and games. There was every video-game system possible. After they were done looking around, they decided to are play DDR. Ginny and Kay went first, under the aggrement that Hermione played the winner. They played DDR for most of the ride to France. Finally too tired to continue with their competion, which Kay won with 15 wins, they decided to nap for the rest of the trip.

After two hours of sleeping, they were awoken by Sarina's voice.

"Come on girls, we are here."

All Sarina got back was a couple grumbles. She smiled and went over to where they girls slept and conjured three buckets of ice cold water hit the girls. They awoke screaming. Sarina fell to the floor laughing. Hermione glared at her aunt, and made a bucket of water dump all over her. Sarina screamed and the three girls laugh. Severus, confused and worried about the shrieking, came running. When he walked into the room he glanced around before laughing at the sight before him. The four girl are soaked and laughing. They stopped laughing when they saw Severus is laughing at them. Hermione got an evil idea. She smirked, and all of a sudden, four buckets of cold water came splashing down on him. He screamed in a shrill voice, thus setting off the four girls again. He glared at them, causing the girls to stop laughing. Hermione sheepishly cast a drying spell, and was glared at again when Severus realized that he was the only one still wet.

The four girls walked out of the room, leaving a soaking wet and glaring Severus behind.

"Aunt Sarina, may we go shopping before we go to the house?"

"Of course! The car service will drop you girls off and wait for you to want to come home." Sarina said after a moment.

The 3 girls piled into a limo. Before Hermione got in, her aunt spoke up.

"Do you have cash and credit cards on you?"

"I have credit cards, but no cash."

"I didn't think so." Sarina handed Hermione a wad of cash and wished them all to have fun before she got into the other waiting limo with Severus.

The girls arrived at the biggest mall they have ever seen. It was four stories high and decorated in black and white marble. They walked in and hit the first clothing store. Ginny suggested seperating for a while, then meeting at the dressing rooms to try their clothes on together. Hermione and Kay agreed, and the girls went their seperate ways.

Hermione was the first one to try on two of the outfits she grabbed. She put on a tight hot pink mini skirt with a white belly shirt with a hot pink skull on it. She walked out and the other two girls gave her a thumbs up. She went back in and changed into a pair of low riding blue jeans and a red tank top that showed some cleavage. She walked back out and again, the girls loved the way it looked. She decided to get seven pairs of jeans, nine mini skirts in different colors, and five pairs of capris . She also bought five new tank-tops, all in different colors, seven new t-shirts, and nine new belly shirts with diffrent color skulls on them.

Kay went after Hermione to try on some of the outfits she liked. She puts on a pair of low riding green capris with a white tank top. She came out shyly, and was surprised when Ginny and Hermione told her she had to get the outfit. She went back in the dressing room and puts on a white and pink full-lengh skirt, with a matching white and pink tank top. She came out, and struck a model pose. The other girls laughed and complimented her. Kay ended up buying two pair of jeans, two mini skirts, three long skirt, and two pairs of capris. She also got two belly shirts, five tank tops, and three new t-shirts.

Ginny was the last of the three to try on her outfits. She went into the changing room and put on a baby blue, tube top dress that ended about mid-thigh. She walks out and shocks the girls. After reciving her compliments, she went back into the changing room and changed into a black micro mini skirt and a purple shirt that showed her midriff. She came out and the girls gave her a thumbs up. Ginny ended up buying four tube top dresses, three micro mini skirts, and two pairs of jeans. She also got three tank tops, and three t-shirts that showed her secret naval piercing.

After they have everything, they went to pay for it. Hermione pays for it, with her one of her cedit cards.

The next shop they go to is Victoria's Secret. They each got ten new bra and a matching thong sets in different colors. They also bought three bottles each of heavenly and love spell perfumes.

Next, they went to a shoe shop. Hermione got two pair of white tennis shoes, five pairs of flip-flops, and six pairs of strappy high heels.

Kay gets one pair of white tennis shoes, and two pairs of strappy high hills, and seven pair of flip flops.

Ginny found a pair of leather boots that match her tube top dresses and reach her knees, she also found four pairs of strappy high heels, and five pairs of flip flops.

Hermione glanced at her watch as she paid for the shoes and was shocked to see that they have been shopping for alomost 4 hours.

"Are you guys hungry?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah." Ginny and Kay responded.

The three teenagers decided to get something to eat, then go to Hermione's house. While they are eating, a very attractive italian came up behind Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini." He introduced himself.

Hermione turns around and flirtatiously says, "Hi. I'm Hermione Gra- Snape."

Blaise looks at her and asked "You're Hermione Granger. I mean were."

"Yes."

"So that also means you are the lost heir to Mike and Iikka Snape's empire."

"Yes it does. Is there something wrong with that?" Hermione said defensively.

" N-no"

"That's good. I don't need to be beating up people on my first day in France."

"This is your first day here?"

"Yes, my friends and I got here, about 5 hours ago."

"I see, so do you girls want a tour?" Blaise asked.

"Sure." The girls replied in unison.

"Do you know where Snape Manor is?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I do." Blaise replied

"Ok. Good. Meet us there in about 2 hours, Ok?"

"Of course."

With that, the girls got up and went into the limo that was waiting for them. They talked about the boy they met the entire ride to Hermione's home.

When they got there, Ginny and Kay looked at it in awe. After they are done, Hermione took them inside and showed them to them to their rooms. She tells them when they are to come down to the living room to talk before they leave.

Hermione walked to her room and took a quick shower. After she takes a shower, she put her hair up in a messy bun, still wet and put on her new black lacey bra and thong. Then puts on a pair of low ridding blue jeans and a black tank top. She put on a black eyeliner and some clear lip gloss. before she leave to go down stairs she put on a pair of black strappy hills.

She goes and sits in the living room waiting for the other two girls. Ginny come down next with a green tube top dress and a pair of white leather boots with a design on them in the same green as her dress. She turned her red hair black before she came to France and it was in a high pony tail.

Kay came down in a blue and white mini skirt with a white belly shirt on with a blue heart that matches the blue of her mini skirt. Kays blond hair is done in pig-tails.

"Hermione, can you do me a favor?" Kay asked.

"Sure, what is it Kay?"

"Can you change my hair color?"

"Sure. What color do you want?"

"I want it to be dark brown."

"Ok."

Hermione waved her wand and Kay's hair changed color. Kay looked in the mirror, and smiled in satisfaction. Just as she is done, the door bell rings. Hermione screamed "I got it!" and the girls all rushed to the foyer.

Hermione answered the door, with Kay and Ginny behind her. "Hey Blaise." The three girls greeted in unison.

"Hey." Blaise replied, checking out the girls. "I'm sorry, I never got your names." He said, looking at Kay and Ginny.

The girls smiled and introduced themselves.

"Ginny, as in Weasel's little sister, Ginny?"

"Yes." Ginny replied cooly.

Well, I hope you guys don't mind, but I asked two of my friends to come with us." All of a sudden a blond haired boy and a black haired boy walked up behind Blaise.

"This is Draco, as Hermione and Ginny already know." The blond steps forward and smiles and bows. "This is Traves." The black haired boy step forward and smiles.

"Granger." greeted Draco.

Hermione step closer to him. "I am not a GRANGER I am a SNAPE. Now get it through your thick head. And you know the only reason you said that is because you're mad, because you know I'm richer than you. Now that I am a pureblood, and wealthy, you have nothing to throw in my face." She shouted, finally happy to put Draco in his place.

Hermione stuck her nose in the air and walked over to were Blaise was standing. Blaise offered her his arm. Hermione wrapped her arm around it and he lead her to the awaitng limo.

Ginny walked after Hermione with Kay right behind her. Traves comes up next to Ginny and offered his arm. Ginny smiled and placed her hand his elbow. They walked the rest of the way to the limo.

Draco offered his arm to Kay. She took it and walked with him to the limo. Hermione is sitting next to Blaise with his arm around her, Ginny is sitting next to Hermione with Traves arm around her, and Kay is sitting next to Blaise with Draco's arm around her.

-HP-

The chapter has been redone by my beta. It is a lot better. I hope you like it. Thank you.

Gurl Of The Night


	4. Chapter Four

dont own any of the Harry Potter Characters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

RECAP

Draco offers his arm to Kay. She takes it and walk with him to the limo. Hermione is sitting next to Blaise with his arm around her shoulders, Ginny is sitting next to Hermione with Traves arm around her waist, and Kay is sitting next to Blaise with Draco arm around her shoulders.

****RECAP END

Once everyone was in and settled, the limo driver took them to downtown Paris. Arriving at their destination, the six teenagers got out of the limousine; Hermione's nose was still stuck in the air while ignoring Draco's whining and pleas for forgiveness.

"Hermioneeeeeeeeee please don't be mad at me and tell Sarina and Severus, cause they will tell my parents and then my parents will yell at me. Come on please don't be mad at me." Draco whined loudly.

Getting down on his knees, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione waist, "Please stop being mad at me please. I won't be mean anymore I promise. Please don't tell my Mummy and Daddy what I did please. I promise I will be good." Hermione kept her nose in the air determinately trying to keep a smile off her face.

Hermione just kept standing there with her nose in the air and her arms crossed over her chest. Blaise, and Traves are trying to hide thier smiles by pretending to yawn or look at something in another direction. While Kay and Ginny are doubled over laughing their arse off.

When Blaise saw Draco wrap his arms around Hermione waist all he wanted to do was walk over there and beat Draco into a blood pulp for touching 'his' Hermione. Realizing what he is thinking, he blushed and looked away from his friends. "What am I thinking? Hermione isn't mine. But you want her to be. So but she still isn't mine. If she isnt yours, why do you still wanna beat Draco into a bloody pulp? I don't know. I've never wanted felt way with any other girl. Trust me; I know we have never wanted to. But Hermione is so diffrent then any other girl we know. I know this. Hold on I'm talking to myself. God I must be going insane."

When Blaise comes out of his thoughts he immediately saw Hermione and Draco hugging. Walking over to Hermione after she is finished hugging Draco and whispered to her "Do you wana go out with me or are you going out with Draco," so no one else can hear him.

Turning around to Blaise and hugging him while whispering back, "Sure I'll go out with you. I would never date Draco, he whines way to much for me."

Laughing at her reply and whispering back "Good cuz I don't wana have to beat my best friend to a blood plup."

"And why would you have to do that."

"Cuz when he wrapped his arms around your waist I wanted to beat him into a blood pulp cause he touched you."

"I see so you got jealous over Draco trying to get me to forgive him by whinning and pleaing and wrapping his arms around me."

"No...Well... yeah I guess I did."

Smiling at his reply, Hermione leaned in a kissed him gently on this lips.

As this was happening, Kay and Ginny stopped laughing and started to chant "Go Mione," while the boys were chanting "Go Blaise." Hearing her friends chanting, Hermione started laugh while kissing Blaise. Smiling up at him, she watched him smile back before she turned to look at her four friends, smiling. Putting his arms around Hermiones waist and smirking at the boys. Seeing him smirking, Ginny and Kay grab Hermiones hand and pulls her away from him, giving him a vicious death glare.

"Why did you pull me away from Blaise you two?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny and Kay.

"Cause he was smirking while he had his arms around you." says a angry Ginny

"So. Who wouldn't smirk when going out with the heir to Snape family empire. Huh? That's what I thought. I'm not Hermione Jane Granger any more. I am Hermione Ann Snape. Which means I'm the one and only heir to the Snape empire. What guy wouldn't smirk to there friends."

"I guess you are right. We are just not use to you being Hermione Ann Snape." replied a lot calmer Kay.

"So is everything settled now?" she asked as her two friends nodded their agreement.

"Good; now why don't you two go back to your boyfriends?" Hermione suggested, a small smile palying on her face.

"How did you know?" simutanously replied Kay and Ginny.

"Its a girl thing." Hermione knowingly replied as she walked back over to Blaise.

"What was that about Mione." asked the very curious Blaise, looking deep into Hermione's eyes.

"They got mad that you were smirking at your friends about going out with me." Hermione replied looking straight back.

"I see. Are they ok with it now or am I going to have two angry girls on my hands." Blaise asked her, slightly grinning at the mental image.

"Everything is okay now." She answered him, knowing full well what he was thinking.

"Thats good I don't like have angry girls on my hands." Blaise replied, seriously.

Laughing at his face, Hermione sniggered, "Oh yeah Ginny is dating your friend Traves, and Kay is dating Draco."

"Really when did that happen." Asked Blaise shocked that he hadn't picked this up.

"Right after Draco said what he said to me. I guess they have know each other for a while. But didn't want to date untill they got to see each other."

"Oh. I see."

"You didn't know either."

"Nope I didn't Know."

"Now I don't feel as bad now."

"Are you guys ready for the tour Blaise promised us now?" Ginny asked breaking up the conversations occuring.

"Yeah." says Hermione and Kay.

Deciding to go and get something to eat before they go on the tour the three couples arrived at a lovely restaurant called Ciel bleu . Walking inside, they see that it is wonderfully formal and exclusively expensive.

"Reservation for Zabini please" says Blaise

"Right this way" the waiter replied breifly, leading the teenagers to their table.

Following their host to a table at the back of the restaurant, the guys gentlemanly pull out the chairs for the girls. Sitting down the six teenagers,all grabbed a menu and immediately started to figure out what they all want to eat.

"I don't know what any of this says." the girls whined to no one in particular.

"Here why don't we all get the dégonfler le sein avec pâtes." says Traves

"What thats." asks Hermione

"It is Chicken breast with pasta." says Draco casually while continuing to scan the menu.

"That sounds good." says Ginny

"Yeah lets all get that" says Kay

After they made thier choice of what to get, the waiter mysterially appeared with a huge smile on his face.

"Qu'obtiendrai-t-je vous quatre aujourd'hui?" The waiter asked the table and patiently waited for a reply.

"Nous avons besoin de six ordres de Sein de Poulet avec Pâtes." replied Blaise

"Nous avons aussi besoin de deux cokes, trois pepsi, et une eau s'il vous plaît." Draco added in.

"N'importe quelle chose d'autre monsieur." the waiter replied.

"Non que sera tout pour maintenant. Merci." Blaise concluded and watched the waiter walk away with thier orders.

As the waiter walks away Mione looks at Blaise in awe.

"I wana know how to speak French."

"Then why don't you do a spell to make you able to speak French Miss Snape?"

"Cause that would be cheating."

"Like you have never cheated on anything in your life."

Looking down at the table and playing with the table cloth Hermione avoided everyones eyes.

"That what I thought. So what did you cheat on Miss Snape?"

"I'm not telling you Malfoy. So leave me alone before I tell on you." Mione replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

Sticking his tongue back at her, made Mione laugh, Draco also laughed at himself to when he realizes what he did. Soon the whole trable is laughing because Draco and Mione are making funny faces at each other. They finally called a break when there food arrived via the same waiter, but soon started again as soon as the food was eaten.

"Pouvoir nous vous obtenons n'importe quel désert ce soir." says the waiter

"Nous avons besoin de 3 ordres de glace à la fraise." says Draco

"Nous avons aussi besoin de 3 ordres de glace au chocolat." Says Blaise

"Est que tout monsieur." says the waiter

"Cela sera tous merci vous." says Draco

"J'ai aussi besoin du contrôle s'il vous plaît." says Blaise

"J'obtiendrai qu'à tout de suite monsieur." says the waiter

"Merci beaucoup." says Blaise

"I hate when you guys do that." says Mione

"Then why don't you cast a spell so you can speak and understand French."

"Fine I will."

"Ginny do you wanna cast it on yourself or do you want me to do it? Kay do you want me to cast the spell on you too?"

"You go ahead and cast it on me. I might mess it up." replied Ginny grinning.

"Yes please cast the spell on me. Cause it getting on my nerves too." says Kay.

Hermione waves her hand and cast a spell on all three of them so that they can speak and understand French. After Hermione cast the spell Blaise says "Vous faire entend l'anglais ou français. Si vous pouvez l'entendre dans l'anglais dit quelque chose de retour en français vous trois."

Mione looks at him and says "Oui je peux vous entendre dans l'anglais et im parlant en français refroidit est comment cela."

While Ginny and Kays says "Nous pouvons vous entendre dans l'anglais et pouvons parler en français."

"Que bon je ne vous ai pas envie de dire tout la parole de im en français." says Blaise

"Le ha de ha de ha de ha de Ha l'amour très drôle." says Mione

This made everyone laugh at Mione and what she said, while also making her blush once she realised what she had put at the end of her sentence . Looking down at the table. After everyone stops laughing she looks up and smiles. They all smiles back. they starts talking when the waiter brings the check and Blaise won't let them see what the cost is.

Blaise leave the five of them at the table talking while he goes and pays the bill. When he is done paying the bill he goes back to the table and ask "How about we go back to my house and play games or go swimming. I really don't wana walk around downtown Paris. There is way to many reporters out there."

"Blaise is right" says Ginny

"With Mione being the Snape Heir we would be ambushed and wouldnt beable to do anything at all."

"I guess you guys are right. Let go back to Blaise house."

They all agree to go to Blaise house for the day and hang out. They walk out of the restaurant and get back into the limo. While they are in limo for the 30 minute ride they talk about what to do at Blaise house. The girl decied they wanted to go swimming first. So the boy decied to go swimming to so they could look at their girl friend in their bathing suite. Finlly they get there. They all get out and walk into the house.

"Blaise est que vous." says his mother

"Oui la mère me c'est. j'ai mon ami de fille et quelques amis par-dessus. Nous allons aller nager pour un peu." says Blaise back

"Bien le miel. Faire j'obtiens pour rencontrer votre ami de fille après vous les gars sont faits la natation."

"Si vous voulez maman vous pouvez rencontrer sa droite maintenant."

Blaise turns and looks at Mione and ask " Est que bien avec vous Mione."

"Je ne soigne pas j'aimerais vous rencontrer maman." says Mione

Leading Mione and the gang into his living room where his mom is sitting and drinking tea, Blaise introduced his friends to his mother.

"Mum, this is Hermione, my girlfriend and her friends Kay and Ginny."

Standing up and smiling at the three girls, his mum greeted the three girls standing before her, "It is so nice to meet you girls." and hugs all three of them, smiling.

"How are you doing Draco and Traves."

"We are doing good." says Draco and Traves.

"That is good. Well I will let you young people get back to what you where doing before I wanted to meet you." With that said, his mum walked out of the living room with a smile on her face.

Blaise grabs Miones elbow softly and leads her to the bathroom where the three girls can change into their swimmers. Walking into the bathroom and shut and lock the door, the girls get ready for thier swim. The boys go to another bathroom and take turns changing into their swimming trunks Blaise is in a pair of sliver and black swimming trucks. Draco is weaing a pair of green boardies, with sliver dragons going up the side of them. Traves is in a pair of black with red flames swimming trucks.

Mione was the first to leave the bathroom and walkout to the pool, wearing a sliver and black tringle bathing suite. It only covers what needs to be covered. Blaise stares at her with his mouth open.

"Aimer ce n'est pas agréable de dévisager avec vous la tenture de bouche ouvre." says Mione as she gets into the pool.

Blaise closes his mouth and says "Je ne peux pas l'aider vous paraissez sexy avec que baignant la suite sur."

Mione laughs and swims over to him. He smiles at her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her.

As Mione and Blaise are kissing Ginny walks out in a black and red string bikini with hearts cover what needs to be covered. Traves looks at Ginny and than looks away and looks at her again with big eyes. Ginny laughs and gets into the swimming pool and swim over to him.

"Quel mauvais vous ne l'aimez pas." asked Ginny

"NON je l'aime." says Traves

"Bon." says Ginny happily

Ginny smiles at Traves. He smiles back and kisses her.

Fives minutes after Ginny came out, Kay walks out in green and sliver string bikini with circles covering what needs to be covered. Staring at her, Draco smiles as she gets in the pool and swims over to her.

"Since we are all here now why don't we have a water fight." says Ginny

"Ok." says everyones else.

The girls get on one side and the boys on the other, water fight started.

From a window on the third floor Blaise's mom watched the teenagers splash water at each other haphazardly. Laughing when she sees Mione dunk Blaise and swim away and hide behind one of her friends, she watches them for a couple more minutes and then goes down stairs to the kicten to ask the cooks to starts making dinner for seven.

After Mione dunked Blaise, she went and hid behind Ginny. Swimming at Ginny, who inturn swims out from in front of Mione, gives Blaise the perfect aim. As he grabs her and is about to dunk her, Mione kisses him . Immediately, he stops trying to dunk her and kisses her back. As soon as he starts kissing back, she dunks him and gets out and does a happy dance.

Ginny and Kay get out and they three of them do a little dance and sing "We won."

Traves and Draco glares at Blaise for letting Mione dunk him while he was kissing her. He looks at his friends and says "What?"

"How could you have let her do that to while you were kissing her."

"You were suppose to be dunking her."

"I know. I know. But I couldn't help it."

"Sure."

After the girls were down dancing and singing the sound of Blaise's mom calling could be heard, "Time for dinner you six." The six teenagers changed thier bathing suites into formal dinner wear and walked into the dinner hall.

Blaise mom sat at the head of the table with Blaise to her right and Draco to her left with Hermione next to Blaise and Kay next to Draco and then Traves and Ginny on the left side next to Draco. They talked for a few and the girls tell Blaise mom that they beat the boys cause Blaise got caught up in kissing Mione. When Mione and Blaise hear that they both blush and look down at the table, making Blaise's mom laugh when she sees this. They talk alittle bit more when Blaise mom says "How about you four stay the night here. I don't thing your parents will mind do you Draco? And I'm sure Sarina and Severus won't mind either. And you're already stay Traves, right?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok so after dinner Mione and Draco can call and make sure its ok."

"Ok" says the four teenager right before the maid brought out the food. They all eat and talk. After everyone is done with dinner and desert Blaise mom shows Mione the phone she can use to call her aunt and uncle. While Blaise takes Draco to the phone.

Translations

**Ciel bleu**

Blue Sky

**dégonfler le sein avec pâtes **

Chicken beast with pasta.

**Qu'obtiendrai-t-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? **

What will I be getting for you today?

**Nous avons besoin de six ordres de Sein de Poulet avec Pâtes.**

We need six orders of Chicken Breat with Pasta.

**Nous avons aussi besoin de deux cokes, trois pepsi, et une eau s'il vous plaît.**

We also need two cokes, three pepsi, and one water please.

**N'importe quelle chose d'autre monsieur.**

Anything else sir.

**Non que sera tout pour maintenant. Merci. **

No that will be all for now. Thank you.

**Pouvoir nous vous obtenons n'importe quel désert ce soir. **

Can we get you any desert tonight.

**Nous avons besoin de 3 ordres de glace à la fraise. **

We need 3 orders of strawberry ice cream.

**Nous avons aussi besoin de 3 ordres de glace au chocolat. **

We also need 3 orders of chocolate ice cream.

**Est que tout monsieur. **

Is that all sir.

**Cela sera tous merci vous. **

That will be all thank you.

**J'ai aussi besoin du contrôle s'il vous plaît. **

I also need the check please.

**J'obtiendrai qu'à tout de suite monsieur. **

I will get that to right away sir.

**Merci beaucoup. **

Thank you very much.

**Oui je peux vous entendre dans l'anglais et im parlant en français refroidit est comment cela. **

Yes i can hear you in english and im speaking in French how cool is that.

**Vous faire entend l'anglais ou français. Si vous pouvez l'entendre dans l'anglais dit quelque chose de retour en français vous trois. **

Do you hear english or french. If you can hear it in english say something back in French you three.

**Nous pouvons vous entendre dans l'anglais et pouvons parler en français. **

We can hear you in english and can speak in french.

**Que bon je ne vous ai pas envie de dire tout la parole de im en français. **

That good I don't feel like telling you everything im saying in french.

**Le ha de ha de ha de ha de Ha l'amour très drôle. **

Ha ha ha ha ha very funny love.

**Blaise est que vous. **

Blaise is that you.

**Oui la mère me c'est. j'ai mon ami de fille et quelques amis par-dessus. Nous allons aller nager pour un peu. **

Yes mother it is me. i have my girl friend and some friends over. We are going to go swimming for a little.

**Bien le miel. Faire j'obtiens pour rencontrer votre ami de fille après vous les gars sont faits la natation. **

Ok honey. Do i get to meet your girl friend after you guys are done swimming.

**Si vous voulez maman vous pouvez rencontrer sa droite maintenant.**

If you want mom you can meet her right now.

**Est que bien avec vous Mione. **

Is that ok with you Mione.

**Je ne soigne pas j'aimerais vous rencontrer maman.**

I don't care I would love to meet you mom.

**Aimer ce n'est pas agréable de dévisager avec vous la tenture de bouche ouvre. **

Love it is not nice to stare with you mouth hanging open.

**Je ne peux pas l'aider vous paraissez sexy avec que baignant la suite sur.**

I can't help it you look sexy with that bathing suite on.

**Quel mauvais vous ne l'aimez pas. **

What wrong you don't like it.

**NON je l'aime. **

NO I love it.

**Bon. **

Good.

I don't speak French so if any of it is wrong I'm sorry. I'm using a online Translation to try and get these word right. If any of you know the right way to spell the words that I might have messed up please tell me. Thank you all. I hope you like its 12 pages long.

Gurl Of The Night

-- 

Mwah

Top of Form 1

&&&&&&&

Bottom of Form 1


	5. Chapter Five

Don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

RECAP

They all eat and talk. After everyone is done with dinner and desert Blaise mom show Mione the phone she can use to call her aunt and uncle. While Blaise takes Draco to the phone.

END OF THE RECAP

Mione calls her aunt and ask if she can spend the night at Blaise's house and she says yes as long as it is okay with Blaise's mom. After Mione got off the phone with her aunt. Blasise's mom said "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Mione looks at her and says "Sure. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"It is about my son."

"What about Blaise?" Mione ask while leaning her head to the side.

"Your not using him are you?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. It just you are so pretty and you're the lost Snape heir."

"So. What does that have to do with any of this?"

"It has to do with this cause I don't want my only son hurt."

"How could I hurt him?"

"I don't know. You are going to have guys all over you cause of you being the lost Snape heir and I don't want my son hurt by you cheating on him with one of those guys."

Mione looks at her with a hurt expression on her face and says "I would never ever cheat on your son. I have liked your son since my third year at Hogwarts. But I was never good enough for him because I was a Mud blood."

"How are you a Mud blood if your dad and mom where Mike and Iikka Snape."

"Cause I was adopted by a muggle couple."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you where one of them, I'm better than everyone and just cause I got money kind of person."

"What gave you that idea?"

"That is how most girls are today."

"Well to let you know I'm not like that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm use to a different kind of girl then you are."

"It's ok. I hope we can get to know each other and become friends."

"I would like that."

In the living with the rest of them…

"Que l'enfer les prend si longtemps pour faire un appel téléphonique simple. S'il vous plaît me dire que maman n'essaie pas de lui parler de moi." say Blaise as he is pacing the room.

Draco smiles at him and says "Vous savez pour un fait que votre maman lui parle de blesser vous. Elle pense le plus probablement que Mione est un de ces j'ai de l'argent si je suis mieux que vous le genre de gens."

"Cela est ture. Maman n'a pas été autour des filles ce havent a été comme cela." says Blaise

"Il votre défaut qu'elle obtient ce discours." says Draco smiling at him

"Est comment que Drago." says Blaise angry

"Parce que toute la fille que vous avez datée a été j'ai de l'argent si je suis mieux que vous êtes le type." says Draco

Blaise sigh and says "Cela est ture."

After Blaise and Draco are done talking, Mione and Blaise's mom walks in the room with a smile on their faces and talking. Blaise looks at his mom and Mione with his mouth open. Cause he has never seen his mom laugh and talk with any of his girlfriends.

"La fin d'ange vous bouche il pas messieurs."says Blaise's mom

Blaise closes his mouth and says "Oui maman."

Blaise mom smiles and says "I will see you all in the morning."

Everyone smiles back at her and says "See you in the morning."

Mione, Kay, and Ginny walks to Mione room to change into something more comfortable. Mione put on a pair of baby blue short shorts with a white wife beater. Kay puts on a pair of pink silk PJ capris with a pink silk tank top. Ginny puts on pink PJ pants with tinker bell on them with a pink tinker bell shirt.

They walk about out to the living room to where the guys are sitting. Draco has on sliver and green boxers with a white wife beater. Traves is in black silk PJ pants and a wife beater. Blaise is in blue boxer with a white wife beater. The girls go and cuddle next to there boyfriends on one of the many couches in the living room. They put in 'The Omen'. They sit their with popcorn and pop and watch the first two. When The 'Omen' one and two is over the guys go to their room and the girl go to their rooms.

Two hours later

Mione wakes up because she heard something. She looks around but doesn't see any one. She hear the noise again and jumps out of bed and run out of her room to Blaise room. When Mione walks in Blaise is sitting on his bed laughing. Mione walks over to the bed and ask "Why are you laughing."

"Cause it was funny to see you run in here scared."

"It was not. I heard this noise."

"What kind of noise."

"I don't know. But it woke me up."

"So you came in here."

Mione smiles at him and says "Yuppers."

Blaise smiles back and moves over and pats the bed next to him. Mione walks over and gets into bed with him. Blaise wraps his arms around her and she puts her head on his chest.

"Maman n'obtiendra pas fou la fera. Causer je dors dans ici." ask Mione

"No Elle ne fera pas aussi longtemps que rien n'arrive. Elle ne soigne pas."

"Bien. Juste s'assurer. Je ne veux pas son fou à moi."

"Elle n'aimera pas. Maintenant rentrer pour dormir. Nous avons un jour long en avant de nous."

"Bien. Blaise de bonne nuit."

"Mione de bonne nuit."

Mione snuggles closer to Blaise and falls asleep. Blaise sits up for a couple minutes and plays with Mione's hair. After he is sure she is asleep he pulls Mione closer to him and goes back to bed.

Morning

Draco gets up and goes and takes a shower and changed into some jean short with a band t-shirt on. He put on black and neon green adios and walks out of his room into Blaise's to see Mione and Blaise kissing. When Mione and Blaise hear the door they pull apart. When they notice it is just Draco they give a sigh of relief.

"Mione why are you in here. On a second thought I don't wanna know."

"It nothing like that Draco. I heard a noise last night and I got scared so I came in here and slept in here."

"If you say so."

"I do say, now get out Draco." says Blaise

"Fine. But if I was you I would lock the door you never know when mom might want to talk to you Blaise."

"Good Idea. I will as soon as you leave."

Draco walked out of Blaises room., and Blaise muttered a couple of different locking and silencing spells and goes back to kissing Mione. After them kissing for like five minutes someone knocks at the door. Blaise groans and ask who it is "Blaise it is your mother it time to get up."

"Ok. Mom I will be up in a couple of minutes."

"Ok. Honey. Well I'm going to go get Mione up. See you in a few."

Mione looks at Blaise and says "Shit."

"I know love."

"Can you floo out of your bed room to mine."

"Yes you can."

"Good."

Mione walks over to The fireplaces and says "Mione's Room."

Mione gets all of the sloot off of her and warps a towel around her hair and body when Blaise's mom knocks on the door. Mione walk over to the door and opens it.

"Good morning." says Mione sweetly

"Good morning. I was just coming up here to get you up."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I have a day of fun set up for you guys."

"I see."

"Well please make sure your down stairs in about five to ten minutes cause that is when I'm going to tell you what you guys are going to do today."

"I will be down there in about five minutes then."

"Ok. See ya in a few then Mione."

"See ya in a few."

Blaise's mom leaves. When the door is shut Mione sigh a sigh of relief and goes into the bathroom and jumps into the shower. Mione gets out and does a drying spell on her hair and body and walks into her closet and picks out a black mini skirt with a tight white halter top with black flowery lace over it. She put on flower black leather boot that come up to knees. She puts on Black eyeliner with black eye shadow. She looks at herself in the mirror and pulls her hair up into a messy bun.

She grabs her purse and walks out of her room and walks down stairs to the living room. Kay's is in blue mini skirt with a white tight tank top on with white and blue flip flops sitting next to her on her left cause Draco is on her right is Ginny and Traves. She is in a pair of tight blue jeans with a tight band t-shirt on with black boots on and Traves is a pair of jean shorts and a tight muscle shirt. You walk over to the chair that Blaise is sitting in and you sit on his lap. He is in a pair of black shorts and a red muscle shirt. He smiles at you and hugs and kisses the top of your head.

Blaise's mom walks in a couple minutes after you do and smiles and says "I have a day for you guys to go to the spa and shopping where ever you want set up for you girls today."

The girls smiles and says "Cool." Blaise mom smiles back and says "The papers that are on the tables next to you are the port keys to the different states and your passes to the spa. The girls grab the papers and look at them making sure not to open the one that say port key. They had port keys too Pairs, Spain, Hollywood, Japan, and New York.

There was a information on where the best shops was in each place. She even made sure the girls knew everything that they offered at the spa. She put credit cards with the girls names on them. There was cash too. Over 2000 dollars in cash, and almost half of a million dollars in credit cards between the three girls. When Blaise seen how much money the girl got he whined that he and the guys wanted some. So she handed him 3000 dollars each to get him to shut up and to make sure she doesn't have any of the other guys whining at her cause the girl got something they didn't. He smiles and walks away Singing "Me ho preso alcuni contanti. Si."

Translations

**Que l'enfer les prend si longtemps pour faire un appel téléphonique simple. S'il vous plaît me dire que maman n'essaie pas de lui parler de moi. **

What the hell is taking them so long to make a simple phone call? Please tell me mom is not trying to talk to her about me.

**Vous savez pour un fait que votre maman lui parle de blesser vous. Elle pense le plus probablement que Mione est un de ces j'ai de l'argent si je suis mieux que vous le genre de gens. **

You know for a fact your mom is talking to her about hurting you. She most likely think Mione is one of those I have money so I am better than you kind of people.

**Cela est ture. Maman n'a pas été autour des filles ce havent a été comme cela. **

That is true. Mom has not been around any girls that haven't been like that.

**Il votre défaut qu'elle obtient ce discours. **

It's your fault that she is getting that talk.

**Est comment que Drago.**

How is that Draco?

**Parce que toute la fille que vous avez datée a été j'ai de l'argent si je suis mieux que vous êtes le type. **

Because all of the girls you have dated have been I have money so I am better than you are type.

**Cela est ture. **

That is true.

**La fin d'ange vous bouche il pas messieurs.**

Sweetie close you mouth it not gentlemanly.

**Maman n'obtiendra pas fou la fera. Causer je dors dans ici. **

Mom won't get mad will she? Cause I'm sleeping in here.

**No Elle ne fera pas aussi longtemps que rien n'arrive. Elle ne soigne pas. **

No. She won't as long as nothing happen. She doesn't care.

**Bien. Juste s'assurer. Je ne veux pas son fou à moi. **

Ok. Just making sure, I don't want her mad at me.

**Elle n'aimera pas. Maintenant rentrer pour dormir. Nous avons un jour long en avant de nous. **

She won't love. Now go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us.

**Bien. Blaise de bonne nuit. **

Ok. Good night Blaise.

**Mione de bonne nuit.**

Goodnight Mione.

**Me ho preso alcuni contanti. Si**

I got me some cash. Yeah


	6. Chapter Six

I don't own any of the harry potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

RECAP

So she handed him 3000 dollars each to get him to shut up and to make sure she doesn't have any of the other guys whining at her cause the girl got something they didn't. He smiles and walks away Singing "J'ai obtenu quelques espèces. Ouais."

END OF THE RECAP

After Blaise leaves the room singing J'ai obtenu quelques espèces. Ouais. (I got me some cash. Yeah) the three girls and Blaise's mom start laughing along with the two boys. When Blaise comes back in room five minutes later they all starts

laughing again. Blaise looks at them and tilts his head to the side and ask, "Why the hell did you start laughing when I came

in." Hermione stops laughing. She gets up and walks around the room singing, "Me ho preso alcuni contanti. Si." like Blaise

did. When he finlly catches on that Hermione is making fun of him he runs at her and tackles her onto the couch. She starts

laughing and so does Blaise. Everyone looks at the couple on the couch. Blaise kisses her knowing everyone was looking.

She kisses him back know what he was doing. As the couple kiss you hear the girls awwing and the boy gagging. Blaise

and Hermione break apart laughing cause of the noise the boy where making. Blaise gets off Hermione and helps her up.

Hermione fixes her outfit then ask "What time does the spa treatment start."

Blaise's mom says, "In about 30 minutes." and walks over to the door. Hermione and the other two girls wave and say,

"thank you." before Blaise's mom leaves the room. Just as the girls were getting ready to leave a owl taps on the window.

Blaise walks over to the owl and says "Hermione your letters for school is here. So are Ginny's, Draco's and Traves"

Hermione walks over to him and takes her two letters and Ginny's. One is from Hogwarts and the other is from a

Pour atteindre. L'école pour les jeunes sorcières et les jeunes sorciers. (To achieve. The school for young witches and

wizards.)

The first letter said that when she come to school for the second term she will be head girl and what she

will need for the second term. It also said to be careful and have fun going to the new school for the first term.

The second letter told her what she need and that she will be head girl here since she was suppose to be head girl

at Hogwarts. And that she need not worry that the girl that was going to be head girl this year didn't want the spot. It told

her that all her class at Pour atteindre are going to be in French. It also told her school starts in a week.

"Blaise did you get your letters too." ask Hermione

"Yeah. I got one from Pour atteindre and one from Hogwarts."

"Me too."

"How about we meet here at 6 to go shopping for school supplies." ask Ginny

"Fine with me." says Hermione

"Fine with us too." says the boys.

Hermione and Ginny run upstairs and put there letter in there rooms before they leave to go to the spa and a day of

shopping. The walk back down to the living room and Hermione grabs Kay pulling her away from Draco and out to the limo

waiting to take them to the spa. They get to the spa 5 minutes before there appointment is. They go inside and three girls comes up to them and take them to changing room so then can change into towel. They come out of the room and look around and they all say "Lets go get a message." They walk over to the message rooms and each of them walk into one.

**A/N Well I really don't know how the whole spa thing goes so I'm just going to skip that part and go on to the shopping.**

Later after they are done with the spa.

"Were do you wana go first." asks Kay

"How about we go to Hollywood first." says Ginny

"Sounds good to me. How about you Kay." says Mione

"Fine with me."

"Ok Hollywood it is."

The three girls look in there bags for the port key that says Hollywood on. They all open it at the same time and are pulled through space and time to Hollywood. When they open there eyes they are in the middle of Wizard Hollywood.

"Do you guys wana shop in Wizard Hollywood or Muggle Hollywood."

"Muggles Hollywood."

"Same I vote for Muggle Hollywood."

They walk over to the wall that says way to Muggle Hollywood. Mione taps the bricks and the wall opens. The three of them walk through and the wall closes behind them. They walk in the first store they see. They walk back to where the shoes and purses are.

Hermione ends up picking out a Gucci purse and Gucci high hills in about every color they had. So she ended up with about 30 different color shoe and 30 different color purses. Kay buys a pair of black, red, green, pink, and sliver Gucci high hills with matching purses. Ginny buys a blue and green sequin hand bag with a matching pair of high hills. After they pay for there purses and shoe they walk over to a formal dress store and looks around for dresses to wear to the dance they will be having at there schools. They look around the store for like a hour and couldn't find one dress they liked so they left and decided to go to Spain next.

They all grab the portkey that says Spain well they all so besides Ginny she grabs the one said Japan. Kay and Hermione get to Spain and look around for Ginny but don't see her. Ginny arrives at Japan and sees that she grabbed the wrong one. She laugh at what she did before she opens her purse and find the cell phone that Mione gave her. She dials Mione's number. Mione answers on the third ring and you could hear her say, "Where the hell are you Ginny." for miles. Ginny laughs and says,"I'm in Japan. I think I'm going to shop here and then I will meet you in Spain in a hour." Hermione wanted to say no but ended up saying "See ya in a hour."

Translations

**J'ai obtenu quelques espèces. Ouais. **

I got me some cash. Yeah

**Pour atteindre **

To achieve

**L'école pour les jeunes sorcières et les jeunes sorciers.**

The school for young witches and wizards.

**A/N **Alot of people are saying something about the story being really OOC. That all I did was take JK's character name and put them in my own plot. I was meaning to do that. I wanted to do something different then the normal Hermione's adopted fic. I know she just kinda gave up the only parents she has ever known. But she wanted to get to know what was left of her family. There is a couple more things that are come that is really out of the Jk's plot. This is my idea of a Fanfic where all you do is take the characters name and a couple thing out of the book or show and make it your own. I hope you all don't mind my OOC story. I also know that Draco is dating a muggle. So that you guy don't think it is weird. His dad brainwashed him into thinking muggles and muggleborns are nothing but trash and below him. But since his dad is no longer alive he no longer believes that.


	7. Chapter Seven

I don't own any of the harry potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

Recap

Mione answers on the third ring and you could hear her say, "Where the hell are you Ginny." for miles. Ginny laughs and says,"I'm in Japan. I think I'm going to shop here and then I will meet you in Spain in a hour." Hermione wanted to say no but ended up saying, "See ya in a hour."

End of the Recap

Hermione links arms with Kay and they go find a dress shop. They walk into the first formal dress shop they find. They look around for about a hour when Hermione found this sliver dress that was a halter top and backless. It showed her back all the way down to where her hip flare. It has pink flowers down the side of the right side of the dress. She goes into the dressing room and to try it on. She comes out and Kay gasp and says, "Omg Hermione you look amazing." Hermione's cheeks turn a light pink and she says, "Thank you." Hermione goes back into the dressing room and changes back into her clothes. She walk out holding the dress. She walks over to the shoes and looks around trying to find a pair of sliver hills that has pink flowers on them. As she is looking for shoes Kay find a sliver purse that has pink flowers that matches the dress. Kays takes it over to Hermione and shows her. Hermione nods and finds the pair of shoes she was looking for. She walks up to the check out and pays for her stuff.

Hermione looks at Kay and says, "You didn't like any of the dresses in there." Kay looks at her and says, "I'm sorry but I didn't." Hermione smiles and says "Its ok. We'll go to another store." Hermione and Kay walk into another dress store.

Ginny is walking around Japan looking at all the store when she sees this one store that has a Kimono. The outer layer is green with a red nagajuban. The Obi is yellow. It has flowers and half moons all over it in different shades of yellow and red. The Kimono touches the floor. The sleeves are wide and almost touch the floor. She walks into the store and buys the Kimono. It is just the right size. Ginny smiles and goes to look for a pair of shoes. She walks down the street further when she sees a pair of shoes that would look cute with the Kimono. Its a pair of green flip flops that have a tiny hill. She goes into the store and buy a pair of them in her size. When she is done she looks at her watch and sees that she has to meet Kay and Hermione in about 5 minutes.

She looks through her purse and find the portkey to Spain. She grabs it and closes her eyes. When she opens her eyes she is standing front of Hermione and Kay. She smiles and sees that Hermione has a dress but Kay don't. "How come you don't got a dress yet Kay." "I couldn't find one in the stores me and Hermione went in." "I see. So are we going some where else." Hermione nods her head and says "We are going to go to Paris as soon as you got here." "I see. Well lets go."

They all grabed the portkeys to Paris and travel to Paris. When they get there Kay get this look on her face and runs into this dress shop. Hermione and Ginny look at her like she is crazy and walks in after her. When they find her she is in front of the mirror in this beautiful red and black dress. It is mainly red and it has a black hem and a black line going down her chest to her hip where it is in a black bow. It is strapless. It reaches the floor. Kay looks back to see Hermione and Ginny staring at her and she blushes. Hermione and Ginny laugh and says, "You look beautiful in that dress." "Really guys." Hermione and Ginny nod and says, "Really." Kay smiles and goes back into the dressing room to change out of the dress. When she comes out Hermione show her these black and red plastic light up heels. That would look great with the dress. Kay smiles and goes and pays for her dress and shoes.

As they are leaving the store Hermione watch beeps. She looks down at her watch and it say they have 5 minutes to meet the boys back at the house. They look for a potkey back to the house but there isn't one. Ginny looks at Hermione and Hermione looks at Kay and they all say, "How are we to get home." at the same time.


	8. Chapter Eight

I don't own any of the harry potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

**Recap**

They look for a potkey back to the house but there isn't one. Ginny looks at Hermione and Hermione looks at Kay and they all say, "How are we to get home." at the same time.

**End of the Recap**

They all start think on how to get home when Kay says, "Why don't we just fly." Ginny and Hermione look at her like she is crazy yet for the second time this day. "Um Kay. We have five minutes to meet the boys and it would take longer then five minutes to fly back to Blaise's house." "O." Hermione smile and says, "Yeah O." They go back to thinking when Ginny looks at something and her eyes widen. Hermione and Kay looks at what Ginny is looking at and Hermiones eyes widen too. Kay just looks at them and says, "What are you guys looking at." Ginny looks at Kay and says, "You see those to guy that are holding hand over by the flower shop." "Yeah. So what it is a gay couple." "Well that gay couple happens to be my brother Ron and my ex Harry Potter." Kay looks at her with widen eyes and says, "No way." "Yes way." says, Hermione.

Kay starts walking over to them think that the girl wana go over to them when Ginny and Hermione run and stop her but it was to late Harry and Ron had already seen them. They dropped anothers hand so fast it wasn't even funny. Since they were already spotted they went over to the boys. The boys smiled and say, "How are you guys." "We have been good. How about you two." Harry looks at Ron and Ron at Harry and he says, "We've been good. Bored. But good none the less." "That is good."

Hermione smiles evilly but it goes unnoticed by the boy but sure as hell not the girls. "So can I asked you two a question or two." The boys look at another and start sweeting. "Sure. What is it mione." says, Harry. "Why are you guys in Paris." Ron starts stuttering and Harry says, "Just bored and wanting to see you guys." "I see. But why are you stuttering Ron." "Um. No reason Mione." "Ok."

Ginny looks at Harry and says, "So you missed me did you." Harry smiled at Ginny and you seen Ron's eye narrow when he said, "I sure did miss you girl." Ginny smiled when she sees her brother reaction. Ginny walks really close to Harry and stares at him through half closed eyes and says, "I've missed you to Harry more then you know." Ginny gets this wicked look in her eyes right before she pulls Harry flush against her and kisses him deeply. He kisses her back and wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. After a couple of minutes they break apart to breath.

Ron glares at Ginny and if looks could kill she would have died a million deaths right then and there. After Ron is done glaring at Ginny he turns to Harry and says, "What the hell was that about. I thought you loved me." The he notices what he said and looks over at the three girls with shock on his face.

**A/N **I know they have been short. But I thought it would be a good place to stop it. I hope you don't hate me. I should have chapter nine up in a couple of hours if not less. Well I hope you like this latest chapter.


	9. Chapter Nine

I don't own any of the harry potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

**Recap**

"What the hell was that about. I thought you loved me." Then he notices what he said and looks over at the three girls with shock on his face.

**End of the Recap**

The girls start laughing at the look on the boys face and Ron turns red with angry and says, "Why the hell are you laughing." Kay stops and says, "We already knew you guys was a couple. We seen you holding hands. We just wanted to see if we could get you to slip up and say it." Hermione and Ginny nod there heads.

Harry gets a hurt look on his face and says, "So you missing me was a lie Ginny." "No Harry I really do miss you." "O. Ok just making sure cause I really do miss you guys." "We miss you too guys." says, Hermione. Ron smiles and says, "Well since you know. What do you think." Hermione and Ginny tap their chins thinking and Ginny says, "Whatever makes you happy." While Hermione says, "Whatever floats you boat." Harry and Ron smiles and hug them.

Kay smiles at the friends and says, "Do you think you might know a way to get back to Blaise's house." Ron looks at her and says, "Why. Can't you get back." "Well...We have portkey so we could go shopping everywhere but we don't know how to get back and We had to meet the boys like 15 minutes ago." "Yeah. We know a way." The three girls look at them with hope in their eyes and says "How." at the same time. Harry smiles and says, "You guys can use the floo network." Ginny and Hermione hit themselves on the foreheads and says, "Like duh." Kay laughs at the two and ask, "Do you know where we can use the floo network at." "Yeah. You can use are fireplace in our room." "You guys have a room together." "Duh Hermione." "Sowwy." "So does mom know Ron." "Yes she does." "How did she take it." "At first it was a shock to her then she said what you said." "I see."

When they got to Ron's and Harry's room the three girls where filled in on everything that had happened. As soon as they lead them into the room the girls grabbed the floo powder and waved bye before they disappeared. When the last of the three girls where gone Ron turned to Harry and says, "Why did you kiss my sister like that." "I wanted to make sure I didn't have any feeling left for her." "I see. As long as that was it." Ron kisses Harry and Harry kisses him back.

When the girls get back to Blaise's house the boys are pacing in front of the fire place. The boys look up and sigh when they see it is the girls before getting a frown on there faces. "Where have you been." says, Blaise. "You are 30 minutes late" says, Draco. "You better have a good excuse why you let us worry." says, Traves. The girls look down and Hermione says, "We where in Paris." "We didn't know how to get back here." says, Ginny. "We found out Ron and Harry is gay." says, Kay. Hermione and Ginny look at her and she covers her mouth. The three guys look at them with shock written on there face and says "WHAT?." at the same time. "Are you talking about Harry Potter and your brother Ron." says, Draco.

Hermione nods and the three boy bust out laughing and Draco says, "I knew it." "What do you mean you knew it." ask, Ginny. Blaise says, "It was just the way they looked at another." "O. I never noticed it." "That cause you was to busy being inlove with Harry to notice it Love." Ginny smiles and Hermione says "But I didn't see it either." Blaise walks over to her and wraps his arms around her and says, "You didn't notice much besides what was in those books of yours." "Haha your funny BlaIse." "I know. It comes natural." Hermione elbows him in the stomach and says, "That came natural too." Ginny and Kay laugh a long with Draco and Traves.

"That was mean." says, Blaise. "You shouldn't have made fun of me and my reading." "I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean it." "Its ok. I forgive you." Blaise kisses Mione and says, "Ok back to what we was talking about." "What took you so long to get back." The girls explained what happened to them and the boys sit there and nod. "How come you just didn't call." ask, Traves. "Well I kinda forgot I had mine when we couldn't find out how to get home." "I see."

Blaise looks at his watch and says, "How about we just go shopping for school supplies tomorrow and got out to eat tonight." The girls nod and Draco and Traves says, "Whatever." The girls look down at there outfits and says, "We are going to change and meet you down here in a few."

**A/N** I know the last three have been short. But its easier for me to write the short one then it is for the lon ones.


	10. Chapter Ten

I don't own any of the harry potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

**Recap**

The girls look down at there outfits and says, "We are going to change and meet you down here in a few."

**End of the Recap**

The girls go upstairs to Hermione's room to change into something nice to wear. They look through Mione's closet after about a half a hour of the girls looking through Mione's closet they found the outfit they want to wear out to eat.

Hermione decided on a pair of low cut hip huggers blue jeans with a black and grey tube top that has a white dragon on the side. She has on a pair of black three inch hills. Her hair is down and wavy with and over her left shoulder. She has black eyeliner on and smokey gray eyeshadow.

Ginny decided on a black skirt that is two inches above her knees with a hot pink tank top on that says, "I might be a girl but I bet I can still kick you arse". She has on a pair of hot pink flip flops. Her hair is up in a messy bun with a few strains hang down on to her neck. She has on black eyeliner and hot pink eyeshadow.

Kay decided on a strapless sun dress. Its blue with white flowers all over it. She has her hair up in a high pony tail with her bangs off to the left side. She has a pair of white flip flops on. She has on black eyeliner and light blue eyeshadow.

They stood before the mirror all together making sure that the other ones look good and that nothing need to be fixed or replaced with something else. They liked how they looked so there grabbed there purses and walks down stairs to meet the boys.

While the boys where waiting for the girls they decided to go change into something different for dinner.

Blaise decided on black pants with a grey muscle shirt on. He put on light black eyeliner. He has on his favorite black and grey Adidas.

Traves decided on a pair of black shorts with a hot pink shirt that says, "Laugh all you want. This is you girlfriends shirt". He put on hot pink and black sex bracelets on his right wrist. He is in his new pair of black Adidas.

Draco decided on black pants with a light blue muscle shirt that has a smiles face with a bullet through his forehead. He put on light black eyeliner too. He has a pairs of black and light blue Adidas.

The girl come down stairs and the boys are waiting at the door with there coats on and are holding the girls coats out to them. The boys help the girls put there coats on. Once they where ready the three couples walked out to the limo that is waiting for them. They all get in and get comfy. Kay gets bored and turns the radio on. They sit there listening to music until they got to the restaurant. They decided on a Italian restaurant. It is called La luna rossa(The red moon).

The limo stopped in front of the restaurant and the three couples got out and walked inside. The hostess sits them down at a table for six and says, "Your waiter name is Tarra and she will be with you in a few." she makes sure everyone has a menu and walks away.

They sit at the table and talk about what they want. After about 10 minutes they decided on Pizza. When the waiter came over she says " Hi, my name is Tarra and I will be your waiter today. What will I be getting you to drink." in a cheap Italian accent. "Well I will have a mountain dew and also can you can the cheap Italian accent cause its not working for you." says, Hermione. Blaise, Ginny, Kay, and Traves stares at Hermione cause of what she said and Draco says, "We need two more mountain dews, two cokes, and a raspberry tea." The waiter nodded her head and left but not before giving Hermione a nasty look.

**A/n **I hope you like it.

**Translations**

**La luna rossa. **

The red moon.


	11. Chapter Eleven

I don't own any of the harry potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

**Recap**

"Well I will have a mountain dew and also can you can the cheap Italian accent cause its not working for you." says, Hermione. Blaise, Ginny, Kay, and Traves stares at Hermione cause of what she said and Draco says, "We need two more mountain dews, two cokes, and a raspberry tea." The waiter nodded her head and left but not before giving Hermione a nasty look.

**End of the Recap**

After the waiter left Draco looks at Hermione and says, "What was that about?" Hermione looks at him and says, "What was what about." "The shit you just said to the waiter." Hermione and looks down saying, "Umm... I know her from school and she use to make fun of me so I thought I would get back at her." Draco shakes his head and says, "Women and there twisted logic." "Women's twisted logic what about men's twisted logic" says, Ginny "Are logic isn't twisted." says Blaise "Yes it is." says, Kay. "No it is not." says, Traves. The girl shake their head making the boys think they won before saying, "Yes it is" .

The boys went to say something back when the waiter came back with there drinks. She handed everyone their drink. She gave Hermione's to her last and even tried to make it spill into her lap. Hermione rolled her eyes and says, "Do you even know who I am." The girls give Hermione a look saying I don't care but says, "No I don't. Who are you." Hermione smirks and stands up saying, "I am the lost Snape Heiress. My name Is Hermione Ann Snape." The waiters eyes got big and her mouth was hanging open. Hermione sat their with a smirk on her face. I guess being a Snape has its good thing and bad things. The waiter open and closes her mouth a couple of times like a fish on land before saying, "I'm so sorry Miss.Snape. I had no idea." Hermione smiles and says, "Its ok. But next time when you try to spill something in someone elses lap make sure your not messing with someone you shouldn't be messing with." The waiter nods her head and says, "Yes Miss.Snape. I am sorry Miss.Snape." Hermione nods and sits down. The waiter nods back and leaves.

After the waiter leaves Ginny and Kay start laughing. "Did you see her face." "Yeah it was like." Kay make the same face the waiter just made a minutes before. Hermione starts laughing too when she sees Kay make the face. The boy just sit their shaking their heads at the girls. The girls look at their boyfriends and say, "What you didn't think what her face looked like or something." at the same time. The boys gulped and slide down in their seats at the look their girlfriends was giving them. They shakes there head and Draco says, "Nnoo wwe ddid tthink iit wwas ffunny". Blaise says, "Yyeah wwe ddid". All Traves did was nod his head. The girl smiles at them and kiss their cheeks. The boys sigh and sit up straight in their seats.

The waiter come back and put their pizza in the middle of the table. She smiles at Hermione and Hermione smiles back. The waiter refills their drink and leaves. Everyone takes a slice of pizza and Hermione says, "I feel bad I shouldn't have used my name like that." Blaise looks at her and says, "You shouldn't feel bad. Its your name you can use it how you want too." The other four nod their head and Hermione smiles. They all smiles back at her. They sit their eating and talking about stuff.

Once the pizza was gone they got up and paid the bill. Hermione left a 20 dollar tip for the girl cause she still felt bad even though everyone told her that its her name. They put their coats back on and walk out to the limo that was waiting for them. They get in and Kay turns on the radio once again. They sit their listening to music until they got home.

**A/N** I know its short. I'm sorry.


	12. Chapter Twelve

I don't own any of the harry potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

**Recap**

They put their coats back on and walk out to the limo that was waiting for them. They get in and Kay turns on the radio once again. They sit their listening to music until they got home.

**End of the Recap**

They get out of the limo and walk inside. Blaise's mom is standing at the door waiting for them. They smiles at her and she says, "Hermione you aunt and uncle is here." Hermione smiles real big and does a happy dance singing "YAY. My aunt is here. Woot Woot." Draco shakes his head and says, "What about your uncle." Hermione gives him a look and says, "What about him." Draco laughs as Hermione skips away singing, "YAY. My aunt is here but she brought my uncle."

She walks into the living room still singing her little song and there sits her uncle and aunt. Hermione stops singing and dancing and turns a pink color and looks down. Sarina starts laughing and Severus has a hurt look on his face. Hermione looks up when Sarina starts laughing and to see Severus with a hurt look on his face. Hermione feels bad about what she said and goes over there and hugs him. Severus hugs her back. Draco, Blaise, Ginny,and Traves comes in and stares at Hermione and Severus cause they are hugging.

Severus looks up and smiles at them. Kay smiles back. The rest of them just stare with shock written all over their faces. Severus turn his head and whispers "Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Traves are all staring with shock on there faces cause I am hugging you. Hermione starts to laugh and kisses Severus cheek and says, "I'm sorry about what I said I was only playing," "I know sweetie." Hermione smiles at him again and kisses his cheek again. He smiles back.

The group comes out of shock when Kay walks over to Severus and says, "It nice to see you again." She turns to Sarina and says, "It nice to see you again too." Severus and Sarina says,"It nice too see you too." at the same time. They look at eachother and Hermione starts laughing. Ginny looks at and says, "Why are you laughing." Hermione stops laughing and says, "The look they gave another when they talk at the same time is funny. Its kinda like this." Hermione trys' and makes the face that they made but fails horrible. Everyone starts laughing at her. After a couple minutes Hermione starts laughing too.

They all stop laughing and Mione ask, "Why are you here. Not that I'm not happy two see you guys. But just wondering." Sarina laughs and says, "It was Severus idea. He missed you." Mione looks at Severus and says, "Aw. Did my Uncle Sevvy miss me." Severus blushes and looks down. Draco stares at him and says, "Omg. Did I just see Severus blush." Mione turns and glares at him. Draco closes his mouth and hides behind Kay. Mione looks back at Severus and says, "I missed you too." Severus looks up and smiles. Mione smiles back and he hugs her and kisses her on the forehead. She hugs him back then walks over to her aunt and hug her aunt and kisses her cheek. Her aunt hugs and kisses her cheek back.

Blaise's mom walks in the room and Sarina says, "Eva I got some stuff to tell you." Severus sigh when Sarina walks over to Eva and grabs her arm and starts telling her all the latest gossip. Mione, Kay, and Ginny start laughing as the guy sigh.

After everyone sitting there for 10 minutes listening to Eva and Sarina gossip he leans over and whisper, "How about you and me go upstairs." in Mione's ear. Mione cheeks turn pink and she looks down but not before Severus seen her cheeks turn pink. 'I wonder what he said to make her blushs.' She turns and whispers back "I would like that but I don't think my uncle would like that very much." "I've got a idea. Just say your tired you did go shopping and all over the world today." "Your right." "I know I am." "But how are you going to get upstairs." "I'll come up in about a hour." "Ok that works." "My room or your room." "Its up to you." "I vote for your room cause we already slept in mine." "OK. That works." "OK."

Mione yawns after she is done talking to Blaise and stand up streaching saying, "I'm tired from today. I'm going to go to bed." Everyone says goodnight. She kisses Blaise on the cheek then walks over to her aunt and uncle and hugs and kiss there cheeks. While she is hugging Severus he ask, "So what did Blaise say that made you blush." Mione smiles and says, "He said that I look beautiful." Severus gives her a look saying he isn't buying it for a minute. Mione smiles and says, "That is what he said. It not my fault you don't believe me." She walks out but not before saying goodnight again and that she will see everyone in the morning.

A/n I know Severus is OCC. But I like the way he is. Its kinda cute.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I don't own any of the harry potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

**Recap**

Severus gives her a look saying he isn't buying it for a minute. Mione smiles and says, "That is what he said. It not my fault you don't believe me." She walks out but not before saying goodnight again and that she will see everyone in the morning.

**End Recap**

Mione walks up to her room and jumps into the shower real quick. She washes up with my desire body wash. She washes her hair and jumps out. She walk over to her closet with nothing on besides a towel wrapped around her hair. She pulls out a light purple silk night gown that reaches her thighs. She grabs the matching robe and lays down on her bed and starts reading waiting for Blaise.

Blaise sit downstairs for another two hours talking with Severus. They got to know eachother better since he is dating his niece. Severus also gave him the if you hurt her I will hurt you talk. It scared the heebees out of him. He yawns and tell everyone that he is going to bed. He says good night and hugs his mother, Kay, Ginny, and Sarina. He waves to the rest of them and walks out. He walks up to his room and jumps in the shower real quick then gets out and pulls on a pair of boxers. He opens the door to make sure no one is able to see him walk to Mione's room. He walks over to her room and knocks. No one answers so he just walks in.

There laying on the bed is Mione in a sexy purple night gown and a book on her chest. Blaise walks over to her and shakes her shoulder. She walk up with a start and smiles up at him. He smiles back and says, "Well don't you look sexy." "I know. You don't look to bad yourself." "Why thank you." "Your welcome. So babe what do you have planned." Blaise smirks and picks up Mione and throws her into the middle of the bed so he can get on it and lay next to her on his side. She giggles and smiles at him.

**Lemon**

He smiles back and kisses her. She kisses him and back and crawls on top of him straddling him. She pulls back after a couple of minutes and he smiles up at her. She smiles back and starts kissing on his neck. He leans his head to the side and she starts sucking on his neck. He moans when she nips his shoulder and soothes the pain with her tongue. She kisses down his chest and licks his nipples and lower. She get to his boxers and Blaise pulls her up and under him. He starts kissing her neck and down her chest. He pulls down the straps of her nightgown and kisses and nips at her shoulder. She moans and arches her back. He pulls down her night gown so it is around her waist. He kisses and sucks on her nipples. She moan and arches her back again. He pulls the gown the rest of the way down and looks at Mione laying there in nothing but her panties. He looks at her face and she nods her head. He goes to start pulling down her panties when they hear. KNOCK KNOCK

**End Of Lemon**

"Mione honey are you still up." says, Severus. Mione eyes get real big and she says "I'm up now. Why uncle Sev. Is something wrong." "No there is nothing wrong I just wanted to talk to you." "Ok. Hold on. Let me unlock the door." "OK." Mione makes Blaise go and hide in her bathroom. She fixes her nightgown into a pair of shorts and a tank top. As she walks over to the door she puts her hair up in a bun. She opens the door and smiles at Severus. He smiles back and she says, "I know you didn't come up here to talk. You wanted to see if Blaise was in my room." Severus looks down and the up at her and says, "Your right. I did come up here to see if Blaise was in here." "Why did you think he was going to be in my room." "The way you guys where talking in the livingroom made me think that you guys might be planning something." "We wasn't planning anything." "Ok. I guess. It just your all I have left of my brother and your my niece on top of it. I just don't want you hurt." "I know uncle Sev. But I'm a big girl now. I'll be ok. But it means alot that you care." He smiles and hugs her whispering, "I love you Hermione. I'm glad I got you back." "She smiles back and says, "I love you too uncle Sev." She kisses his cheek and says, "I'm going back to bed. So you gotta go." She pushes him out the door and turns her shorts and tank top back into her nightgown. Blaise comes out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers just as Severus knocks and walks in.

A/N I know its not long. Well I have a question for you all. How should Severus react to Blaise and Mione. I'm open to all ideas. Well thank ya and Love ya all. R & R


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I don't own any of the harry potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

**Recap**

Blaise comes out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers just as Severus knocks and walks in.

**End Recap**

Severus looks at Mione then over to Blaise and goes to say something when Hermione says, "Stupify."

Blaise stares at her like she is stupid. Mione shurgs and says, "What?"

"You just stupified Snape." screams a shocked Blaise

"So. Did you want to get yelled at?" screams Mione back.

Blaise thinks for a minutes before saying, "No."

"I didn't think so."

They sit there think of what to do next when Blaise says, "Why don't we just Obliviate him?"

Mione thinks for a couple minutes before saying, "That is a good idea. But who is going to do it?"

Blaise shrugs and they go back to thinking when Hermione's aunt Sarina walks into see if something was wrong cause she heard yelling to see Severus stupified. See looks at both of them and says, "What is going on and why is Severus stupified?"

Blaise looks off into space humming a song and Mione looks at her feet. Sarina shakes her head and says, "Your not going to get in trouble just tell me whats going on."

Mione looks up with a blush on her face and starts explaining what happened living out some minor details. At the end Sarina is shaking her head and Mione, and Blaise is beet red in the face. They look up when Sarina says, "Blaise you go back to your room now and I'll see you in the morning." Before he even get a chance to say anything.

Sarina says, "No your not in trouble just go."

She looks over at Mione and says, "I'll put Severus outside of your door and I'll obliviate this little scene out of his mind. Also I think you should change into something else."

With that Sarina walks out of the room with Severus floating behind her.

----------------------------

Mione get her clothes night gown changed into short shorts and a tank top right before Severus walks in. Mione smiles at him and says, "Is this someting else you wanted uncle Sev."

Severus smiles and says, "No I just wanted to says I'm sorry for assuming that you and Blaise was planning something."

When Severus said this Mione started felling guilty and says, "It's ok. Were teenagers what are you suppose to think."

Severus smiles and hugs Mione again before saying, "Godnight and walking out."

---------------------------

Mione gets up and rubs her eyes to see Ginny and Kay sitting on the end of the bed. They sigh and Kay says, "You finally up?"

Mione laughs and Ginny says, "Now tell us what happened last night."

Mione rolls her eyes and tells them everything even giving them the details she didn't tell her aunt. The girl sit there looking at her with there mouth open and say, "Your where going to actually..." they say at the same time before they do something she never wanted to see them do again. (No they didn't do anything together. It was a movement.)

Blaise walks in as the girls is doing the movement and says, "I am scared for life now."

Mione look at him and smiles before saying, "That makes two of us."

Traves and Draco walks in right after Blaise saying, "We rather enjoyed it."

Blaise and Mione shake there head as the girl kiss there man. Blaise and Mione leave her room seeing as it was getting pretty deep between the two couples. When they get down stairs Mione says, "I'm going to need new sheet. No never mind a whole new bed."

Blaise laughs. Severus looks up at the two and smiles. They smiles back and sit down for breakfast.

---------------------------

About 45 minutes later they two other couples come down stairs. Clothes out of place and everything. They look up to see Sarina and Severus looking at them. They looked down at there clothes and blushes a deep red color.

--------------------------

**A/n I know it took me forever to update and I'm so so so Sorry. I know it short. But I thought**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I don't own any of the harry potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

**Recap**

I would put one. But this chapter has nothing to do with the one before it.

**End Recap**

**The day before school starts.**

Mione, Ginny, and Kay are all packing there bags to leave. Hermione was sad that she would not be going to Hogwarts with her friends. But she was also happy that she got to go to Pour atteindre. I mean it was the best school besides Hogwrats. She got to be head girl too and I didn't even earn it at that school. I hope the girl that was suppose to be head girl if first choice didn't want to wouldn't be mad at me. Hermione just stared off in to space think about her new school when Kay and Ginny scream, "Hey!" in her ears.

She jumps and glares at them. They start laughing. Hemione gets at evil glare on her face and puts a tickling charm on them both and leave her room to go find her aunt and uncle. She walks to there study and knocks. A couple seconds later she hears a soft "Come in."

She opens the door and walks in. Her aunt looks up at her and smiles while her uncle just sit there glaring at the piece of paper that was on his desk. She walk over to her uncle and hugs and kisses his cheek before asking, "What wrong uncle Sev."

He hugs and kisses her cheek back and says, "O it nothing just a letter saying that if your are not already set up to marry someone that you are going to have to marry a muggle born."

Hermione looks at her uncle and says, "That nothing. You got to be kidding me cause that is something."

Severus shakes his head and says, "I know it is. I was trying to make a joke."

Hermione smiles and says, "O. Well that means it effects Ginny, Draco , Blaise, and Traves."

Severus nods and says, "Are the girls and boys still here."

"The girls are here and the boys should be back any minute they went out to get something. They wouldn't tell us what though."

"Ok. well when they get back come down here so I can tell everyone. I know its not my place but they are under my roof and we might be able to come up with a plan to get around this."

Hermione hugs and kisses her aunt and uncle on the cheek before saying, "Ok." and leaving.

She walks back up to her room to finish packing. She walk in her room to see a still laughing Kay and Ginny. Hermione smiles and takes the charm off them. They glare at her and she says, "What?"

"That was means." says, Ginny

Kays nods and Hermione says, "Well that what you get for scaring me."

Ginny shakes her head and says, "Do either of you know where the boys left too."

Hermione shakes her head no and starts finishes putting her clothes in her suitcases, and Kay says, "All I know is that we are going to like it."

"Me too."

"Me three." says Ginny.

They all laugh and then get back to packing. Hermione packs all of her shoes and then remembers a spell that will do it all for her. "I can't believe I didn't remember that earlier I just pack all them clothes and shoe and I didn't even have too. Stupid Hermione. Stupid stupid."

Kay and Ginny look at another then at Hermione with big eyes before Kay says, "Mione dear are you ok. Your talking to yourself."

Hermione smiles at her and says, "I'm fine I just remembered at charm that would have pack our stuff for us instead of us doing it by hand."

Ginny and Kay glare at her and Hermione smiles and says, "Empaque el material que deseo ser empacado." (Pack the stuff I wish to be packed) at what is left of her luggage and then say the same thing at what is left of Ginny and Kay's luggage. Hermione smiles at her work and dust her hands. Ginny and Kay laugh and says, "Thank you Mione." at the same time.

She laughs to and says, "You welcome."

She lays back on her bed with Kay and Ginny on either side of her. They sit there in silence for a few minutes before Hermione says, "I'm going to miss you guy."

Kay smiles and says, "I'll miss you too. But you can still owl me."

Ginny smiles and says, "I'll miss you too. But I'll see you second semester and you can owl me too."

Hermione smiles at her best friends and says, "I love you too." and hugs them both.

Ginny and Kay hug her back and says, "We love you too."

Blaise, Draco, and Traves walk into the room to see the girl on Hermione's bed hugging. Blaise smiles and says, "How about we go join the three sum."

When Hermione hears Blaise she says, "Your just mad cause I'm not hugging you."

Kay and Ginny laughs and the girls let got of another. Kay gets off Hermione's bed and goes and hugs Draco. Draco hugs her back and kisses her. Traves walk over to Hermione's bed and pulls Ginny off of it and into a hug before kissing her. Hermione just sit in the middle of her bed with her arms crossed over her chest. Blaise walks over to her and sit next to her. She smiles and leans into him. He kisses the top of her head and says, "I have something for you."

Hermione pulls away and says, "So what did you get me."

Blaise shakes his head and pulls a box out of his pants. It square and black. He looks at Hermione and says, "I know we haven't been together long but I love you Mione more then anything. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you by my side. I've loved you since I first saw you. Hermione Ann Snape will you marry me?"

Blaise opens the box and shows her a white gold ring with the largest pink heart shaped diamond she ever seen in the middle with star shape diamond next to it. Hermione starts crying and throws herself at him and says, "Your not doing this cause of the new law are you."

Blaise looks at her and says, "What new law?"

Hermione smiles and says, "Never mind. I should have known you wouldn't have ask me just cause of a law. I do love you Blaise and I would love to be your wife."

Blaise smiles and kisses her. She kisses him back until they hear some one clear there throat. Hermione looks over at Ginny and Kay and notice they have tears lines down there face and a new ring on there fingers. Hermione squeals and jump on them hugging them. They hug her back and they three of them look at another rings. The boy stand by another and shakes there head.

Ginny's ring was sliver with a leaf design. There was the greenest emerald she ever see in the middle with diamond around it. Kay's rings gold with a heart shape design. There was a princess cute amethyst in the middle with pink diamonds around it. The girls sat there talk about there rings and other stuff when Hermione remembers that they are suppose to go meet her uncle when the boys got here. She looks at the clock to see that boys has been back for over a hour. She smiles and says, "We can finish talking later. Cause we have to go see my uncle we are a hour and half late. He wanted us there when the boys got here."

Everyone smiles back and starts walking to the door with there partner beside Blaise and Hermione. Blaise looks down at her and says, "So is this meet about the new law that you were talking about."

Hermione nods and looks down. Blaise lift up her face by her chin gently and ask, "So what is this law about."

Hermione try to smiles at him and says, "The law is that any purebred wizard must marry a muggle born if he or she is not already planned to be married."

Blaise looks at her with a blank expression and says, "So thats why you ask me if marrying you had anything to do with the new law."

Hermione nods again and Blaise hugs her and says, "I love you Mione. I didn't even know about this law until you told me. Me, Draco , and Traves have been planning on asking you girls to marry us for about a week now."

Hermione smiles at him and pulls away and pulls him out of her room and down to the study. The other two couples are waiting outside for them. Hermione knocks and hears a soft "Come in."

They walk in and Severus says, "Please sit down."

Blaise sits down with Hermione in his map with Draco sitting next to him with Kay in his lap and Traves sitting on the other side of Draco with Ginny in his lap. Severus shakes his head and Sarina smiles at them. Severus looks at them after a couple minutes and says, "There is a new law. It states that and purebred wizard or witch must marry a muggle born if not already planned to be married."

As soon as Severus was done saying what he had to say Draco, Kay, Traves, and Ginny all sigh and Ginny says, "Well I guess that law don't count for us six."

Severus stares at them for minute until it hit him what she means. Sarina is already hugging and giving conglutinations them. Severus gets up and shakes hands and talk with the boys while Sarina is looking at the girls rings. After Sarina was down looking at the rings Severus picked up and hug each girl. They each hug and kiss his cheek. He smiles at them and says, "Well that was easy. I didn't even have to think of a plan."

Everyone laughs and sit back down to talk.

After talking for about two hours there decided to have dinner. They all go into the dinning room and sit at the table and tap there plates with the tip of there wand and what every they wished to eat shows up. They all eat and end up talking for another two hours before Hermione, and Kay yawn. Hermione gets up and says, "Well I'm going to bed."

Kay gets up and says, "Me too."

Ginny yawns and says, "Me three."

The boys laugh and says goodnight to Severus before walking out after there girlfriends to go to bed.

**A/n I know you most likly won't read this but anyway. I hope you liked this chapter. Its a little longer then some of the other ones before it. **


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I should have updates up soon for all who read New School New Friends New Life, and Two Miko's One Inu Youkai and One Hanyo. For all who read Love What a thing as recently title aka Untitled as of yet. The second part is out titled Love What a thing part two. I also have a story out with a friend of mine its called Denied Love. It has Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Snape. Its different then my other stories. I hope you all read it. Well anyway. On to the story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

A/n: Ummm... The first part of this chapter is going to be school with Blaise and Hermione and the second part is going to be School with Traves, Draco, Ginny. I might add Kaylee's first day not sure.

Recap  
I would put one. But this chapter has nothing to do with the one before it.  
**End Recap**

**  
Blaise and Hermione's first day of school.**  
Hermione and Blaise walk into the great hall of Pour atteindre. When the doors open everyone looks at them. Hermione smiles and grabs Blaise's hand. He smiles down at her and starts walking to the head table.

The headmistress smiles at the two when they reach the table and says, "Hello welcome. As you see we have three different tables. You will have to be sorted. But from what Dumbledor has told me you both will be put in **robuste** **_(sturdy or strong)_ **but you also might be put in either **sournois** **_(sneaky)_ doué** **_(brainy)._**They all seem to fit you two from what Dumbledor has told me about you. You two might be the first to ever be put into more then one house."

They smile back and Hermione sits down on the stool and they put a black pointed hat on her head. 'This looks just like they hat Hogwarts uses.'  
The hat laughs and says, 'All the hat that sort you are the same.'   
'O.'  
'so on to sorting you. You could be put in either of the houses. Which do you wish to be in.'  
'I'm really brainy but I'm known as the bookworm at my other school so I wish to be in sournois.'  
'As you wish.'  
The hat screams "Sournois."

They take the hat off her head and she get up smiling. Blaise smiles back at her and sit down on the stool with the black pointed hat on his head.

'Hmmmm... You're just like the girl before you. You could be in any of the three houses. Which do you wish too be in.'  
'I wish to be in Sournois.'  
'Very well.'  
The hat screams "Sournois." again.

Blaise gets off the stool and goes and stands next to Hermione and puts his arm around her. The headmistress stands up and says, "I would like to introduce you all to Hermione Snape and Blaise Zabini."

They both smiles and go and sit at their table. They guy next to Hermione says, "Hello my name is Kyle."

Hermione smiles and says, "Hello my name is Hermione. But you can call me Mione."

Kyle smiles back and Hermione says, "This is my fiancé Blaise."

Blaise smiles at him and offers him his hand. Kyle shakes his hand and goes back to eating. Hermione stifles a giggle and Blaise smirks. Hermione leans up and whispers, "I don't think that guy liked that you where my fiancé."

Blaise whispers back, "I agree."

Blaise and Hermione sit there talking to one girl and one boy comes and sits in front of them. Hermione smiles at them and Blaise just sit there. The girls says, "My name is Faye and this is my brother Josh." 

Hermione says, "My name is Hermione but you can call me Mione and this is my fiancé Blaise."

Faye smiles and says, "Its nice to meet you two."

"It nice to meet you two too." says Blaise and Hermione at the same time.

Faye laughs and Josh smiles. The four of the sit there talking for the rest of the feast. Faye and Josh ends up being perfect so they show Hermione to her room and tell her she is aloud to have one person stay with her. She smiles and says, "Blaise. But if you two want to stay with me since classes don't start for two day you are more then welcome."  
**  
**They agree and go and get their stuff.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Traves, Draco, and Ginny's first Day**

Traves, and Draco goes and sits at the Slytherin table while Ginny goes and sits with Ron, and Harry.

Ron, and Harry smiles at her and ask, "How was your summer?"

She smiles back and says, "It was good I'm going out with the boy on Draco's right."

Harry looks over there and Ron flushes red with anger and says, "NO. I refuse to let you date him. You're my little sister. NO."

Harry shakes his head and Ginny laughs before saying, "Well to bad. I'm dating him anyway. You'll just have to get use to it."

Ron goes to say something but Harry kisses him. Ginny laughs at all the shocked faces. Traves, and Draco are trying to not laugh. Harry pulls away and says, "What haven't you seen someone kiss his boyfriend."

The great hall stares at him not believing he was gay. Well beside Ginny, Traves, and Draco. He just shrugs and goes back to talking with Ron, and Ginny. After awhile everyone went back to what they where doing.

About fifteen minutes later Dumbledor jumps up and says, "O yeah. The first years. I almost forgot them due to the shock of what we just found out. I want you all to know you are to say nothing I support them 110 percent. Is that clear."

The great hall nods and the first years walk in. Professor McGonagall starts calling the names of the first years and they each sit on the stool to be sorted.

After everyone was sorted Hogwarts had 15 new Slytherins, 16 new Ravenclaws, 15 new Hufflepuffs, and 14 new Gryffindors.

They all started eating when Traves, and Draco get out of their seats and come and sit on either side of Ginny. Traves kisses Ginny's cheek and puts his arm around her and Draco pats Ginny on her head and hugs her. Ron stares at him with his mouth open. Draco looks at him and says, "What? Haven't you seen someone hug one of their friend?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "Yes I have. It's just a shock to see you hug my sister. That's all."

Draco nods and says, "Well she happens to be going out with one of my best friends. Plus she is one of Mione's best gal pals. Also she is my friend too. It's kinda like having the little sister I never had."

Ron nods and says, " I see. Anyway. What brings you two over here?"

Traves says, "Well other then to see my lovely Ginny it's to invite you to the party tonight in the Slytherin's common room."

"Is that a good idea?" Says Harry

"Why not." Says Draco.

"If you think it is a good idea why not."

"What about you two lovebirds." Says Traves.

Ron blushes and Harry says, "Well why not. I'm in."

"If he is in so am I." Says Ron still a little red in the face.

"Good. Then you see you all tonight at 11pm."

Ron, and Harry nod and Ginny says, "Ok."

Traves kisses Ginny's cheek again and gets up to go back to his table. Draco hugs her again and follows Traves back to the Slytherin Table.

They finish eating and Dumbledor ask the five of them (Traves, Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Ron.) to stay behind.

They walk up to the big table at the front of the room and Dumbledor looks at them with that twinkle in his eye and says, "You five will be living in the heads dorm and will be taking over the heads duties till the two of them come back.'

They all nod and Ginny says, "Will we still get to live in the heads dorm after they get back."

"Yes you all may still live in the heads dorm."

"Kool." Says all five of them.

Dumbledor nods and gets up after telling them to follow him. He takes them up on the third floor and stops in front of a suit of armor. He looks at them and says, "This is Steve. Steve this is Draco, Ginny, Traves, Harry, and Ron."

"Hello Draco, Traves, Harry, Ginny, and Ron."

All five of them say, "Hello Steve."

Steve nods and Dumbledor says, "Your password is friendship."

The five of them laugh and Dumbledor and Steve do too. They stop laughing and Ginny says, "So how do we get on."

"Well you say the password and I step aside and you open the door with the touch of the tip of your wand."

"I see." Says, Ginny.

"Well I'll let you five go and look at your new room. Bye Bye you five, Bye Steve."

"Bye Bye Dumbledor." Says, all five of them.

Draco looks at the suit and says, "Friendship."

Steve steps aside and Draco touches the tip of his wand to the door. The door opens and they all walk in and look around at the heads dorm room in wonder.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kay's First day from here Pov**

I was sitting in Spanish doing the work on the board who give board work the first day of school. 'It was really easy. It was review from Spanish I and II.' But anyway it was really boring. I mean we can't even talk.

_'I'm so happy I'm here for only three periods this year. Only two hours and 15 minutes of torture.'_

_'But I really miss Mione, Ginny, Blaise, and Traves. But I miss Draco the most. I wish I were a witch some times. Then I would get to see Mione and everyone else all year long.'_

I came out of my thoughts when I hear the teacher say, "If your not done its home work."

I look down at my paper to see that I had only done five of the forty questions. I groan and mumble, "Home work on the first day. Stupid teacher,"

I grab my stuff and walk to English 12. I get to the class five minutes early since I was only five doors down. I sit in my seat and bring out my Spanish homework and try to work on it. Until someone taps me on the shoulder. I look at them over my shoulder and say, "What?"

The guy looks taken back at my ton but says, "Your name is Kay right."

"Yes it is. Why?"

"Um… I was wondering if you would be able to help me,"

"With what?"

"Well… Your friends with Hermione Snape Use-to-be-Granger. Right."

"Yes. But what the hell does that have to do with me helping you?"

"Well I was wondering if you could get me a date with her?"

I give him a disgusted look and say, "Sorry I can't."

"Bbbut Whyy nnot?"

"Well she is in France at the moment. Also she is getting married to Blaise Zabini."

"Well that sucks. There goes my chance at being famous."

I snort and say, "She wouldn't have dated you anyway."

"Why the fuck is that?"

"Well she has all of England, France, and Italy finest men/boys to date."

"O whatever."

"Well if you're done you can take your pathetic ass over there."

"I am."

"Good. Now go."

He gets up and goes and sits in his chair as the teacher walks in. The teacher sits down and talks about what we are going to be doing this year plus what the rules are in this class. It was snore fest. Not that I would really know seeing as I fell asleep.

The bell rung and I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my stuff before walking down to the first floor for gym. _'I hate gym and the gym outfits. They make you look sluttish. I mean the shorts are to short and the tops are too tight. But the weirdest thing is that the gym teacher is a woman. I know. It scary.'_

We have to play volleyball today. _'I hate volleyball. I hate a lot of things.' _

Fifteen minutes into the game and I get hit in the face by the ball. '_Stupid blond Bimbo with her fake boobs.'_ (I'm sorry if that sentence offends any one. But we all have had them at or school. I'm not saying all blonds are bimbos either. Two of my best friends are blond. I hope you all understand.)

The teacher males me go to the nurse. So now I'm sitting in the nurses office with a bleeding nose so she can tell me it is broken. Like I didn't already know. _'Duh' _

She gave me an ice pack and lets me go home. I go and grab my stuff and walk home.

It was a very fun walk too. I ran into a tree from keeping my head back but trying to see. So now I bruised my right arm, and my right side. Plus I have a broken nose. _'Today is so not my day.' _I finally got home and set my stuff down to hear a tapping at the window. I looked at the window to see that is was an owl. I opened the window and took the letter hoping it was from Draco. I looked at it to see it says To Kay Hallow. (I don't know if I gave her a last name.)

"Ok I wonder who this is from cause Mione or Draco wouldn't put my last name." I say out loud to no one.

I open it to see a letter from Hogwarts telling me that I'm a witch and that they have been trying to tell me for the past 7 years. But my parents wouldn't give me the letters.

I wrote Dumbledor back telling him that I would be there tomorrow morning.

I sat at my table for a few minutes letting that I'm a witch sink in before going up stairs and packing all my clothes, shoes, make up, and everything else I would need. I grabbed my dad's credit card before walking out of the house.

I walked downtown and to the bank and took out six thousand dollars. The lady smiled and says, "Have fun shopping."

_'Yes my dad let me take that kind of money out of the bank to go shopping.'_

I found the biggest and the most expensive hotel and booked a room for 2 weeks. I walked up to the room and out the window. _'Good thing I left most of my luggage hidden.' _I grab my luggage and walk down to a motel before paying for a room for two weeks in cash. They gave me my key and I dropped off my stuff before going to wizard London.

I got there and went and put another two thousand dollars into my Gingotts vault and take out some so I can get my supplies for school.

I went to all the shops buying the best of everything I need and some stuff I didn't. Like parchment that smelled good instead of normal, sugar quills, and stuff to pull pranks. I got my wand before going back to my motel and packing all my stuff into my trunk before going to sleep.

A/N I hope you all like it. I know its been awhile since I updated anything and I'm sorry. Love you all. Read and Review.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I should have updates up soon for all who read New School New Friends New Life, and Two Miko's One Inu Youkai and One Hanyo. For all who read Love What a thing as recently title aka Untitled as of yet. The second part is out titled Love What a thing part two. Well anyway. On to the story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

A/n: The first part is Hermione, and Blaise again. The second part is when Kay walks in. **Also I would like to say this chapter is for Volleygal905.  
**  
**Recap**  
I would put one. But this chapter has nothing to do with the one before it.  
**End Recap**

**Hermione, Blaise, Faye, and Josh. I'm sure you don't care about what they did with there sleep over so. We are going to skip it and got to the next morning.**

Hermione wakes up first to see the rest of them asleep. She yawns and writes a note to the Headmistress saying,

_Headmistress,_

_May Faye and I plan a dance tonight. I would include the guys but seeing as they most likely won't want to help its all good. Also may Faye and I go to the town close by here to get dressed for tonight._

_Your student, _

_Hermione Snape_

The headmistress sent a letter back saying,

_Hermione,_

_You and Faye can plan a dance tonight but I need the detail by 5pm so I an have it up in the common rooms. I wouldn't think that they would help. Unless the guy swas gay. But anyway you two can go to the town near by but do it where none of the other girls know. Cause I don't need them thinking you two are getting special treatment. (Even though you are) But have fun and I can't wait to see your two dresses._

_Your Headmistress_

Hermione jumps up and down when she gets the news before shaking Faye and saying, "Wakie Wakie."

"What do you want Mione?" ask Faye half asleep

"I want you to get up."

"Why?"

"So we can go get all dressed up."

"Why do we need to get all dressed up?"

"Cause me and you are going shopping in that town that is around here."

"Why are we going shopping?"

"Cause we need dresses for the dance we are going to be having tonight."

"We are having a dance tonight."

"Yup. And me and you are planning it. So that means you have to get up."

"Ok. Ok. I'm up."

Faye sits up and smiles back at Hermione. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and follows Mione upstairs to her room. They get to her room and mione opens her trunk and pulls out a mirror. Faye looks at her and says, "Why are you pulling out a mirror."

Mione smiles and says, "Because this is where all my clothes are. You stand infront of it and it shows all of my clothes. If you want a new tops says new tops. If you wants new pants says new pants. If you wants a new skirt says new skirt. If you want a new outfit just say new. Get it."

Faye smiles and says "Yup."

"Okay."

Faye goes and stands infront of the mirror and says "New."

She looks at the way it looks on her and says "New top."

Liking the way the black mini skirt looks on her. She looks at the new top and like the way it looks on her. She turns her head and says, "How do you keep the outfit?"

"You says Keep."

"Okay."

She looks herself over one more time in the black mini skirt and the white tank top that says 'It nice to be naughty.' in baby blue before saying, "Keep."

She steps away from the mirror and says, "Now I need shoes, makeup, and my hair done."

Mione laughs and says, "There is a small hand mirror in my bag that does your make up." before walking up to the Mirror.

"Umm. How does it work?"

"All you do it say the colors of your outfit and look into the mirror."

"Okay."

Mione goes through 10 skirt before she finds the one she wants. Its a hot pink silk skirt with black flower mesh over it. She goes through 2 shirt before she finds the hot pink slik corset with black mesh over it to match the skirt. She walks away from the mirror and looks grabs the hand mirror from Faye and handing her a book out of her bag.

"What is this for?"

"Its a book of hair do's. You look through the book and tap a picture once to see what it looks like on you and twice to keep it."

Faye looks through the book trying to find something that would look good. She finally finds the perfect hair do. She taps the picture twice and her hair is done in ringlet curls with black highlights. She smiles and hand the book to Mione saying, "I love the pink eyeshadow."

Mione smiles and says, "Thank you. The blueish sliverish eye shadow looks good on you and I love the hair."

"Thanks now you need to pick out a hair do."

"I guess I do. O yeah Faye over there in that closet is a empty shelf says what color shoe you want and it will show you ever shoe made in that color."

Faye walks over to the shelf and says, "black and baby blue."

While Mione is making her hair into a high pony tail with hot pink highlights. Faye comes out in a pair of black and baby blue wedges that tie up her leg.

"You look amazing Faye."

"Thanks. I love the hot pink highlights. They look good with your hair."

"Thanks."

Mione gets up and goes over to the shelf and says, "Black boots."

She pick a pair the laces up the back like a corset. She puts them on and grabs Faye's hand before pulling her out of her room and downstairs. By now the boys are up and Josh looks at Mione and his sister and says, "Where are you two going?"

"We are going shopping brother. By the way find something nice to wear tonight we are having a dance." says Faye before being pulled out the door.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

They come back a couple hours later with lots of bags. They take them upstairs and come back down with notepads and pens. They sit on the floor infront of the fire and start planning out the dance tonight. By time they are done it is a half a hour before five. They put all there plans in together and call Hermione's owl and send them to the headmistress.

They sit down on the couches and sigh before jumping back up and running up stairs. The guys start laughing at the look on the girls faces. A owl taps on the window and Josh gets up and opens the window for the owl. The owl hold out its leg and Josh takes the letter. Josh hand the owl a treat and opens the letter it said,

_Mione, Faye, Blaise, and Josh,_

_I have the put up the stuff for the the dance. It will be at 7pm to 3am. The first, second and third years will be going back to there room by midnight unless there date is a fourth or five year then they have to 1. If it is sixth or seventh year they have to 3. Why I am sending this letter seeing as you two won't get it I don't know. So Blaise and Josh make sure you are ready. They girl have planned amazing dance. I hope to see you two dressed up. _

_Your Headmistress_

Josh hands the note to Blaise and blaise read it before saying, "Well it only take me 45 minutes to get ready. How about you?"

"The same."

"Okay. Good. So that means we have until 6:00 to goof around."

"True. So how about some video games?"

"Sounds good to me but what game?"

"Well how about Halo 2?"

"Okay. To the game room."

----------------------------------------------

**Traves, Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Morning after the party.**

Ginny wakes up and streches. She regrets doing it as the jack hammers in her head gets worst. She moans and mumbles, "Stupid drinks, Stupid party. I'm never going to a party with alcohol again."

You hear someone laugh and then moan, "Damned headache and stupid jack hammers."

"Thats what you get for laughing at my statement."

"Shut up you too. My head is trying to split itself open."

"No all three of you shut up. People headaches are trying to kill them here."

"And here I alway thought you would die from the Good Ole Voldie. But nope you kill him and die from a headache after drinking all night. Thats funny."

Draco starts laughing and groans before saying, "No more laughing. Harry's right my headache is trying to kill me."

They lay there for a few minutes in silence before Traves says, "So is your head splitting open yet Ron?"

"Nope not yet but I know its trying. How is you Damned headache and stupid jack hammers?"

"They are still there and getting worst as the minutes go by."

Ginny sighs and says, "Why are we laying on the floor trying to get over these hangover when all we have to do is summon a hangover potion."

Harry mumbles, "O shut up smart one."

Ron mumbles,"Mione leaves and we still are not going to get peace my sister has become the new smart one."

Traves and Draco start snorting trying not to laugh knowing the Jack Hammers are waiting for them too. Ginny huffs and says, "Fine be like that. I guess you don't want the Hangover potion I made for you."

Ron, and Harry jumps up and says "No." before falling back to the floor holding there head. Ginny laughs and grabs here head before mumbling, "Acio hangover potions."

A box start floating to Ginny. Ginny grabs it before taking one of the hangover potions. She smiles and gets up taking the box with her. She giggles when the boy start trying to come after her but not making it very far. She goes back to them and hand each of them a hangover potion. They take and smiles at her before they all jump on her saying "We love you so much. You are a savior today. What would we do without."

She giggles and says, "I love you guys too. I'm glad I could be of help. You would be on the ground still with headaches."

They all nod and says, "True."

"Okay. Now that we have had this little thingy get off me. I have to go get dressed for breakfast."

They get off her and she walks up stairs and changes into a pair of low cut hip huggers jeans. That are tight until the knee where they start to flare out. She pulls out a green shirt that is to small and is suppose to button up the front but can't due to the size of her chest and the shirt being to small. She puts her hair up into a high pony tail before streaking green highlight through it. She puts on black eyeliner and green eye shadow with clear lip gloss. She pulls out her green wedges and puts them on. She looks at herself in the mirror one more time before smiling and going down stairs.

Traves stares at Ginny with his mouth open. She smiles and closes his mouth before saying, "Love. You have to keep that mouth of your shut you never know what could be put down it or fly in it."

Draco starts laughing and says, "She is right mate. Keep that mouth shut."

Harry shakes his head when Ron comes down from his room dressed to see what his sister is dressed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WEARING A SHIRT THAT SHOW YOU BOOBS?"

Ginny glares at him and screams back, "O SHUT UP. I CAN WEAR WHAT EVER I PLEASE. PLUS MOM KNOWS I HAVE THE SHIRT."

Ron glares at her back but doesn't say anything back. She smiles and start walking out of the heads dorm when her shirt becomes a baggy sweater and her pants baggy sweats. She stops walking and turns to look at Ron. He smiles at her before waving and run to the great hall. She laughs and shakes her head before turning her clothes back.

She starts walking to the great hall again with Traves on her right and his arm around her waist and Draco and Harry on her left. They walk into the great hall and everyone stares at them. Ginny shakes her head before kissing Traves and going to sit at her table. She sits down with Ron on her left and Harry on her right. They start eating when two people come and sit in front of them and start putting food on there plates.

Ginny looks up and says, "Why are you two over here?"

Traves smiles and says, "Well we missed you already and wanted to sit with you."

"How can you miss me already. I just left you too at the door not even 5 minutes ago."

"Cause we can." says Draco

Ginny laughs and Harry, and Ron snorts.

--------------------------------------------

**Kay Pov. Morning**

I wake up and streach before getting up and getting in the shower. I come out of the shower to see two owl tapping at my window. I opened the window and they offered me there legs. I took the letters and gave them both treat before they flew off. The first letter said,

_Dear Kaylee Hallow,_

_I'm glad to see that you will be coming this year. If you come between 5:30am and 9:00am your friends will all be at breakfast and you can surprise them. Hope to see you soon._

_Headmaster Dumbledor._

I smile at the letter and look over at my clock seeing that it is only 6am. I look at the other letter to see that it is from my parents. I frown and open it. It reads,

_Kaylee Marie Hallow where the hell are you??? We came home and you was no where to be found. No note or anything. Plus your dad credit card was gone. We had thought you had gone shopping until we found the Hogwarts letter. I refuse to let you have anything to do with them devil worshippers. I want you to come home now. I do not want you going anywhere near that school. I will let you do whatever you want when ever you want. You can have all the money you want. I'll even build you your own Castle. Put please don't go to hogwarts._

_Love your,_

_Mom._

I laughed at the letter my mom sent me and decided to write her back first.

_Mom,_

_You ask where I am. But where I am I am not telling. That is for me to know. I didn't leave a note due to how mad I was at you two for not telling me that I was a witch. Just cause you don't not understand what witches and wizards are doesn't mean you have a right to call them devil worshippers. I know that is what is say in the movies but not all witches and wizards are bad and worship the devil if any of them do that is. I will be going to that school. You could buy me the world and every planet and I still would give it up to go to Hogwarts. I am sorry mom. If you don't want me at the house anymore then send me a letter back telling me but know this no matter how much you may or may not hate I will always love you both. Also can you ask dad 'Non la sono un mago o? Vedere come come la mamma è l'un che ha scritto la lettera. Se lei è fatemi sapere se no la sono stando per me rigettare anche?' (Are you a wizard or not? Seeing as how mom is the one who wrote the letter. If you are let me know if not are you going to reject me too?) If he writes back have him write it. _

_Thank you and I love you,_

_Kay_

I sighed and wrote back Dumbledor saying okay. I looked through all my clothes and pick out a green shirt tight shirt with a deep v neck that has a sliver snake wrapped around the shirt. I grabbed my black tight hip huggers jeans with a sliver snake going down the left back leg and put them on the bed with my shirt before finding a sliver bra and matching panties set. I pulled on my undergarments and my clothes an was getting ready to start doing my makeup when the owl with my parents letter started tapping at the window. I walk over to the window and let the owl in. I untied the letter and gave it some toast. It took the toast and flew away. I opened the letter and it read,

KayLee,

_I am your mother and I demand to know where you are? I don't care if you are mad. I didn't want you to go so your not going. I have a right to call them whatever I want. I don't care if the movies are wrong. They are all devil worshippers no matter what you say. You will not go to that school. I can just as you arrested and then they will be bring you home. Also if you don;t not come home you are not welcome back here. You are no longer my child. You will be scrribbled out from the Family tree. O yeah you dad wrote back 'Sì il bambino sono un mago. Progetto su dire sua madre e la partendo per ritornare al mondo magico. Dunque lei non sarà il bambino solo. Il bambino non la potrei mai rigettare. Lei è il mio cuore, la mia anima e la mia molto vita. Se niente è successo a lei morirei. Non mai anche lei potrebbe essere fuori scribacchiato di lei albero Genealogica di madre ma il mio albero di Famliy. Tutto il famliy è la strega o il mago. Bene il bambino vedrò che lei la vedrà a Hogwarts. Amare il babbo. ' (Yes baby I am a wizard. I am planning on telling your mother and leaving her to come back to the wizard world. So you won't be alone baby. Baby I could never reject you. You are my heart, soul and my very life. If anything happened to you I would die. Also you might be scribbled out of you mother Family tree but never my Famliy tree. All of my famliy is witch or wizard. Well baby I will see you will see you at Hogwarts. Love dad.) Well I hope you have a goo life now that you are homeless and familyless._

_Laura._

I smiled at what my daddy wrote me back. I couldn't believe my ex-mother would say something like that to me. I wrote them back and said,

_Laura,_

_Seeing as how I am going to Hogwarts that doesn't make you my mom anymore. I'm sorry to say that if you want to reject me and tell me you are going to scribble me out of the Famliy tree then I don't want anything to do with you either. Tell my dad that I said 'Papà giusto. Non attenderà di vederla.' (Okay Daddy. Can't wait to see you.) Bye bye. It was nice being your child for how long it was._

_KayLee._

I send the letter off with one of the owls and finished doing my makeup before I flooed to Dumbledors Office at Hogwarts. I dusted myself off and walkout of his office and down to the greathall. I throw open the doors so they hit the wall. Everyone looks at me and three people com running at me. One with blond hair, One with black hair, and a girl with red hair. The blond boy pulled me into his arms and twirled me around kissing me. I kissed him back and smiles at him. He smiles back and says, "What are you doing here your not a witch."

I shake my head and says, "But baby I am. I found out today. My daddy is one but my mommy isn't. My mom was keeping all my letters away from me. My mom Well I should start saying Ex mom. But anyway She didn't want me to go cause she thinks we are all devilworshippers."

Draco raises a blond eyebrow and says, "I see. So your dad never told your mom what he was."

I nod and says, "Pretty much."

Draco shrugs and says, "I'm sorry about your mom. But I'm happy you are here."

He hugs me again and kisses my cheek before handing me over to Traves. Traves smiles at me and spins me around before kissing my cheek and saying, "Good thing you didn't wear a skirt."

I smiles and say," I was going to wear one too but changed my mind."

"I see."

I laugh and he puts me down. I hugged Ginny and she hugged before they went to go sit back at the grffindor table which I didn't understand seeing as Traves and Draco are in Slytherin. But o well. I walked up to the head table and say, "Hi. I am KayLee Hallow."

The old guy with a long white beard says, "Hello Miss. Hallow welcome to Hogwarts. I am the Headmaster Dumbledor."

I smiles and says, "Nice to meet you."

He smiles back and says, "Nice to meet you to and now to have you sorted."

I saw Mione's uncle come out with a stool and a black hat. He sat the stool next to me and says, "Please sit down so we can see what house you will be in."

I smiled at him and mumbled, "Heya Sevvy." Before sitting down.

He smiled back making sure I was the only one that seen it before putting the hat on my head.

_'Hmmmmmmmmmmm. Lets see your a Hallow. I was wondering when I was going to be sorting another one of you.'_

_'What do you mean another one.'_

_'I sorted your dad.'_

_'Really. What house was he in?'_

_'He was in Slytherin.'_

_'Kool.'_

_'So now let see what house you should be put in.'_

_'I really either want to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. My boyfriend is in Slytherin. But my friend Ginny is in Gryffindor.'_

_'I see. Well I think you belong in Slytherin more then Gryffindor. But then again you have the traits of both of them. Maybe we could put you in both.'_

_'Can you really do that?'_

_'Yes I can.'_

_'Will you please.'_

_'Sure thing.'_

The hat screams, "Slytherin."

The Slytherin house screams until the hat says, "And Gryffindor."

The Slytherin house stopped screaming and clapping. The Gryffindor house just looked confuesed. Dumbledor stands up and says, "Yes kids this can happen and has before in the year of 1964. But it was between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I would just like to say She is aloud to sit at whatever table she wants. I hope both houses understand that. Now with that said I wish you all good luck with classes."

I start to walk away to go to the Gryffindor table when Dumbledor says, "Miss. Hallow you will be with the rest of your friend in the heads dorm room. Also tonight after dinner come to my office to get the double house rule. Also I love Butterfingers."

I smile and say, "Okay. See you after dinner."

I walk over to the Gryffindor table and sit between Draco and Traves. Draco hugs and kisses me again. He keeps one arm around me while he eats with the other one. I laugh at him and grab a muffin and start eatting it. We all are all talking when Dumbledor stands up and says, "Can I have you attention students. There will be no classes today due to I do not have the rules right now for a double housed student. Classes will most likely start tomorrow."

The great Hall cheers before going back to breakfast. The six of them (Harry, Ron, Ginny, Kay, Traves, and Draco) get done eating and head to the head dorm room.

--------------------------------------------

The End. I hope you all like it.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I should have updates up soon for all who read New School New Friends New Life, and Two Miko's One Inu Youkai and One Hanyo. For all who read Love What a thing as recently title aka Untitled as of yet. The second part is out titled Love What a thing part two. Well anyway. On to the story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

A/n: This chapter is all Hermione Blaise. **Also I would like to say this chapter is for nrgirl90 she has been helping me decide what to do next with the story and she rocks. I am happy to call her a friend. But anyway you want a chapter. So here it is. Mwah  
**  
**Recap**  
I would put one. But this chapter has nothing to do with the one before it.  
**End Recap**

A pouting Blaise and a happy Josh where waiting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Faye and Hermione. Blaise pouted some more and said, "I still think you cheated."

Josh shakes his and says, "You still can't get over the fact that I bet you. You are a sore loser."

"So what!!!! You cheated."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"I refuse to be get into a did not, did too fight with you. It is childish but then again you are being childish."

Right as Blaise goes to say something back Hermione and Faye walk down the steps from there rooms.

Hermione is in a gothic style dress (Its is a type of clothes and architecture form the 12th to 16th centry.) Its has a dark red two tone shot taffeta ballroom skirt with a tailored overbust corset with ripple ribbon trim, pretty bows, a plunging front in the same dark red but the ripple ribbon trim is black. She has on a diamante choker necklace with a matching bracelet and ear rings. She has on a pair of black slip on slippers with red bead on the front of them that wrap up her legs. Her hair is pulled back and clipped with a diamond clip and the ends are curled. She has on light black eye liner with grayish eye shadow. She has on red lip gloss to finish the outfit.

Faye is in a gothic style dress (Its is a type of clothes and architecture form the 12th to 16th centry.) It has a baby pink full chiffon petticoat skirt, 2 layers of full circle chiffon finished with matching lace trim with a baby pink satin corset syle bustier with ribbon laced back. She has on a period style diamante necklace with a matching tiara and ear rings. She has on pair of white slip on slipper with pink bead on the front of them that wrap up her legs like Hermione's. Her hair is was staright down her back with a curl here and there. She has on light black eye liner with a shimmer pink eyeshadow. She has on pink lip gloss to finish the outfit.

Blaise just stares at Hermione with his mouth open and Jason says, "I'm not letting the two of you out of my sight. Gawd only knows what kind of trouble you will get into with them outfits."

Hermione shakes her head and Faye leans into Hermione and whisper, "I think you need to close your fiancé mouth before something flys in it."

Hermione whispers back, "Good idea."

Faye smiles and says, "What can I say."

Hermione laughs and finishes walking down the steps before closing Blaise's mouth and saying, "Baby. You really need to keep your mouth shut you wouldn't want something flying into it plus you've made a puddle of slobber."

Josh snorts and Faye starts laughing. Blaise shakes his head and blushes a light pink color. Hermione smiles at him and says, "Well what are we waiting for. Me and Faye have to open the Ball since we are the ones who planned it."

Faye smiles and grabbes Hermione's arms pulling her out of the room while she grabbes Blaise's arm and he grabbes Josh's arm. They get down to the great hall five minutes after seven so everyone was already there. Hermione and Faye smiles at everyone and walk up to the doors to the great hall and Hermione says, "Welcome to the first Dance this year."

"This is you welcome back dance." says, Faye

"I know it is different then what you are use too. But we have one at Hogwarts so I thought why not have one here." says Hermione

"We wished to do something different." says, Faye

"We hope you all enjoy." says Hermione and Faye together before pushing open the great halls doors.

Everyone walks in and the dj starts playing a wizard song. Faye and Hermione out on the dance floor and dance while Blaise and Josh go and get them a table. They dance a couple songs and decide to go and sit down. They sit down for a couple of minutes when some 7th comes over and ask, "Faye will you dance with me?"

Faye smiles at Hermione and Hermione winks at her and Faye says, "I would love too Kaleb."

Kaleb helps her up before leading her on to the dance floor. Hermione sighs and says, "Blasie I want to dance."

"Then go dance love."

Hermione sighs and says, "I meant I want to dance with you."

Blaise blushes and says, "O Okay. Lets go."

Blaise help her up and leads her onto the dance floor. They start dancing when a little boy come running in the great hall shouting "Mommy. Mommy. Where are you Mommy???"

Hermione turns around and the little boy runs right up to Hermione and jumping in her arms unexpectantly.

She smiles and says shocked "Tristian what are you doing here? Where is your Daddy?"

He goes to answer but Viktor comes running in shouting "Tristian. Tristian. Where are you???" like a worried father.

When he sees him in Hermiones arms he sighs before running up to her and hugging her. Then he turns Tristian and says, "You can't run away like that. How did you know Mommy was in here. She could have been in her room."

He looks down then back up with at Viktor with tears in his eyes and says, "I'm sowwy Daddy. I just wanted to see Mommy."

Viktor's gaze softens and he hugs Tristian before saying, " I know Tristian. But please no more running away."

Tristian hugs Viktor back and says, "Okay Daddy."

Hermione smiles at them when she hears Blaise shout "What the hell???"

Hermione turns to look at him and he says, "Mommy. Why is he calling you Mommy??"

Hermione looks back at Viktor which just makes Blaise mad and he screams, "What the fucking hell??? I ask you why a little boy is calling you Mommy and you look at the little boys dad like should I tell him the truth or a lie."

Hermione looks at Blaise with a shocked look on her voice before saying, " Watch the language you use in front of MY SON. Also I didn't look at him like should I tell him the truth or a lie. I was wondering if he was okay that I tell you the real story here or some where else."

Blaise calms down a bit and says, "I'm sorry for the language."

"Its okay. Now back to why Tristian calls me Mommy. He calls me Mommy cause his real mom died at child birth. His mom just happen to be my older sister Alyssa Marie Granger. My sister and me had this pack that if one of us should die in child birth or any other way the other one would help raise the child. So I showed the doctor and lawyers the pack me and my sister signed and dated and they lets me put my name down as his Mother. He has called me his Mum or Mommy since he was old enough to talk. I know a I should have told you but so much stuff has happened this summer. I hope you don't mind."

Blaise smiles at Hermione happy that he isn't her but her sister and says, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and I don't mind at all."

Hermione smiles and says, "Thats good. Seeing as I have him every summer while I was in school ad since this is my last year he will be with me more then the summer."

"Fine by me."

Viktor sighs glad that he and Tristian hadn't mad the couple break up. Blaise looks over at Viktor and smiles before saying, "I am Blaise Zabini. Hermione's fiancé"

Victor smiles back and says, "I am Viktor Krum. Hermione's brother in law."

"Nice too meet you."

"You too."

Hermione smiles when Blaise leans down to Tristian and says, "Hello. I am Blaise. I'm with you Mommy."

Tristian holds out his little hand and says, "Ello. My name is Tristian Anthony Krum."

Blaise takes his hand and shakes it before saying, "Its nice to meet you."

"You too."

Blaise stand back up and says, "Why don't we all go back to the common room."

Hermione nods and Tristian says, "Mommy up." while rubbing his eyes.

Hermione smiles at him before picking him up and walking out of the great hall with him and up to the head's dorm.

----------------------------------------------

I hope you like it. I know its shorter then the last one. But It also only one set of people.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

A/n: This chapter is all Kay, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Traves. More Kay/Draco the anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**  
I would put one. But this chapter has nothing to do with the one before it.  
**End Recap**

**Kay's Pov**

I wake up to a owl pecking at my window. I go and open my window and the owl flys in and lands on the night stand next to my bed and offers me it leg. I take the letter and give it a couple owl treats. I open the letter and it says,

_Dear Miss Hallow,_

_I wish for you to come to my my office this morning when you get up please. I have found the rules for being in two houses. There is nothing really different about the rules but there is enough difference that I wish for you to have a copy._

_I love __**twizzlers**_

_Headmaster Dumbledor_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledor,_

_I should be there in about 20 minutes._

_Kay._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I jump into the shower really quick and brush my teeth and hair before pulling on a pair of black legging with skeletons with a jean skirt over it. I pull out my black tank top and put it on before grabbing my black and white low top converses. I put on some black eye liner and eye shadow. I put on clear lip gloss and leave my room to got to the headmasters office.

I get to the gargolye and whispers, "Twizzlers."

The gargolye moves and lets me get on the steps. I knock on the door and hear a soft, "Come in."

I walk in and dumbledor is sitting behind his desk with his eyes twinkling.

"Please have a seat and do you want a lemon drop?"

I sit down and decline the lemon drop. He looks through the papers on his desk and says, "Here it is."

He looks up and hands me the paper he just found and says, "Those are the rules for being in two houses."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House rules of a double student.

1. Your school uniform has to have both crest of the two houses you are in.

2. Your tie is not to be black it is to be a mix of the colors of the two houses.

3. The points you earn will go in there own thing and be split equal between the two house you are in at the end of the year.

4. You get to choose what dorm house you wish to live in. You can change back in forth.

5. You get to choose which table you sit at.

6. You can choose what time you play any extra ativity for. The point award to you when playing this extra activity will go to the houses that you are playing for points.

7. Your classes will always be with both houses that you are in.

8. You can go to either of your head of houses if you need something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I read the rules over and ask, "Do you mind if I keep this copy?"

Dumbledor smiles and says, "Not at all dear. That copy was made for you anyway."

"I see. About this both crest on my robe and my tie having to be a mix of the colors of both houses when will you be doing that."

"Well If you want you can floo to you room and get your black robes and I will change them for you."

"Okay."

I take some floo powder before throwing it in the fire and saying, "Head girl and boy dorm."

I stumble out of the fire place and dush all the soot off of me to get tackled on to the floor by my boyfriend. I smiles up at him and kiss him. He kisses me back and says, "Where have you been?"

"I had to go see Dumbledor."

"I see. I missed you."

"I missed you too. But can you please let me up know honey. I have to go get my black robs so Dumbleor can change them to match both houses I am in."

He kisses me one more time before getting off me and helping me up. I straighten out my clothes and go grab my black robes. I kiss Draco one last time and say, "I'll meet you all in the great hall for breakfast when I am done." before flooing back to dumbledor office. I stumble out of his fire place and he smiles at me and says, "You'll get use to it soon."

I smile back and say, "I hope."

He laughs and takes my black robe and tie from me. He says something and The Gryffindor and The Slytherin crest show up on my black robe but in a smaller version so they both fit on the chest part. He hands me my robes and pull them on since I'm going to the great hall after this. He says something else that I couldn't catch and my tie becomes a twirl of sliver and gold. He hands it to me and I smiles and say, "Thank you Headmaster."

"Your welcome Miss Hallow."

I leave and head down to the great hall. I walk in to see my mom standing in the middle of the great hall screaming for me. I shake my head and say loud enough for her to hear me, "What The Fuck do you want Laura."

She turns around and looks at me for saying, "You are coming home. I do not want you here."

"Well I don't care what you want you are no longer my mother remember."

"I remember and I'm sorry for saying that but I thought that it would have brought you home."

"Well it didn't. I don't want to go home. I'm staying here."

"No Your not."

"Yes I am."

My mother pulls out her wand and a blueish light come flying my way. I just stand there looking at it coming towards be when in the last moment Severus Pushes me out of the way getting hit by it. Severus drop to the floor. I sit down nect to Severus to make sure her has a pluse. He did but it very shallow. I start crying hoping that he isn't hurt to bad. I look up at my mom with tears in my eye to see her smirking. I get up and go after her tackling her to the ground and hitting her screaming, "How could you say them things to me when you are one. How could you throw a hex at you own flesh and blood even if you did diown me."

Draco comes over to me and pulls me off of her and says, "Baby. Shhhh. Its okay."

I hug Draco tightly and say, "How do you know its going to be okay. For all we know Severus could die and then Hermione would lose her uncle."

He makes soothing circles on my back and say, "Severus is to stubborn t o die on us. I'm sure he will be Okay."

"I hope so. If he isn't Hermione is going to be crushed. I mean she just found out that he is her uncle not that long ago and then to lose him."

"I know baby."

Snuggle closer to him and say, "Can we just go back to the dorm love?"

"We sure can."

He picked me up bridal shower and carried me out of the great hall and up to the heads dorm room. Once we get to the heads dorm he sits down on the couch with me in his lap. We sit there in silence until Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Traves come in the head dorm. I smiles at them and say, "So what else happen?"

"Ummm. Your mom was taken away my aurors."

"She isn't my mom. She disowned me."

Draco frowns and says, "I'm sorry baby."

"Its okay. I still have my daddy."

Blaise says, "O yeah. Dumbledor wants to see us all in his office."

I get off Draco's lap and streach. He gets up too and we all leave to go to Dumbledor's office.

When we get there they all look at me besides Draco. I look at them back and say, "What?"

Ginny laugh while Ron, Harry and Traves snort. I just keep looking at them like 'what?'

Ginny stops laughing and says, "Your the only one that knows the password."

I look sleepish and say, "That right."

I walk over to the gargolye and wishper, "Twizzler."

The gragolye moves and we all get on the step. I got to knock and Dumbledor says, "Come in you six."

We all walk in and he says, "Sit down please."

We all sit down and he says, "I'm sorry about your mom Miss. Hallow."

I sigh and say, "She isn't my mother she disowned me."

Dumbledor looks at me and goes to say something before I shake my head and say, "Please don't say your sorry cause I am not."

He nods his head and says, "Well. There is two reason you are here. The first is that Hermione and Blaise will be coming back to Hogwarts early due to Severus in the Hospital Wing."

"Is Severus going to be okay?"

"We hope so."

I nod my head and he says, "Can you come out here."

I look up as someone comes out of a door to see my Daddy. I jump up and hug him. He hugs me back and spins me around. I smiles at him and say, "I missed you so much Daddy."

He smiles back and says, "I missed you to Princess."

He lets me down and I say, "Daddy I want you too meet someone."

He nods and I pull up Draco before saying, "This is my Boyfriend Draco Malfoy."

My dad stares at me with his mouth open and says, "The Draco Malfoy as in Malfoy heir."

Draco looks sleepish and says, "That is me sir."

"Well it nice to finally nice to meet my God Son."

"God Son." says Draco and Kay together.

"Yes. God Son. I was really good friends with you parents before I went into hidding under Matthew Hallow."

I look at him and say, "My last name isn't Hallow?"

He shakes his head and says, "No it is Jewett**."**

**Ron, Traves, and Draco stares at him and say at the same time, "As in your the long lost Prince Matther Jewett."**

**My dad blushes a light pink color and nods his head. I stare at him open mouthed and say, What does that make me?"**

**"That makes you Princess Kaylee Jewett."**

**"How am I a princess when you are a prince."**

**He laughs and says, "Now that I am out of hiding I am to be crowned King."**

**I stare at him and shake me head before sitting down. He comes and sits next to me and says, "Are you okay Princess? I know this is alot to take in."**

**I smile at him and say, "I am okay. Its just a shock. Does that mean I can't marry Draco since I am a Princess."**

**He laughs and says, "I guess he hasn't told you."**

**"Told me what?"**

**"That he him self is a Prince."**

**"How?"**

**"There is more then one royal Family."**

**"How many is there?"**

**"Well there is Jewett's, Malfoy's, Snape's, Zabini, and Huntington."**

**Ginny gasp and says, "So that means Traves, Kay, Draco, and Blaise are all royal."**

**He nods and says, "Then we have more royal familys but these are lower then King/Queen, Prince/Princess."**

**"What are those?"**

**"Well They are I think Potter and Weasley. We just found there records. It shows us where the money is. Where there castle are. But we can't find the family's anywhere."**

**Harry looks at him and say, "Well My name is Harry James Potter. I am the last Potter."**

**He nods and says, "At least me found one of the family's."**

**I look at him and say, "Daddy. You found both Family's."**

**"How?"**

**I point to Ginny and then Ron and say, "Thay are weasleys."**

**He shakes his head and say, "Well Mister Potter I will be sending you the records of everything that is owned by the Potters before the record where lost and Mister and Miss Weasley I will be send you both the records and if your family is alive you can make a copy and send it to them."**

**They all nod and He says, "Well Princess I have to go."**

**I pout and say, "Okay Daddy. Where do you have to go."**

**"I have to go see my Dad, and Mom."**

**"O okay. Tell them I said Hi."**

**"Will do."**

**He gets up and grabbes some floo powder and says, "Jewetts Royal Family Castle."**

**We all sit there in silnce until Dumbledor says, "Are you all okay?"**

**We all nod and he says, "Well since you all got this kind of information you are free of classes for the next three weeks. That should give you enough time to get use to being royal and enough time to fix all the stuff that come along with being royal."**

**We all nod again and he says, "If you want you can all floo back to the head dorm."**

**We all nod again and each one of us take some floo powder and floo to the heads dorm. When we got there we each went to our room and went back to bed.**

**The End**

**Well for now anyway.**


	20. Chapter Twenty

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

A/n: This chapter is all Kay, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Traves. More Kay/Draco the anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**  
I would put one. But this chapter has nothing to do with the one before it.  
**End Recap**

**Hermione's Pov**

I woke up to owl tapping at the window. I go to get up but a arm around my waist won't let me. So i flicked my wrist and the window opened. The owl flew in and landed next to me. I took the letter before giving him a owl treat. After I gave him the treat he didn't fly away he must need a answer. I opend the letter and it said,

_Dear Miss. Hermione Snape,_

_I am sorry to say but I need you to come back to Hogwarts due to your uncle is in the Hospital wing. He was hit by a unknown spell. I will tell you the full story when you get here. Also I have something else to tell you. I'm not sure if you already but I will tell you anyway just incase you don't know. Please do not panic about your uncle being in he Hospital Wing. He is going to be okay. We just wish for you to be here when he wakes up. Please send me back a letter to tell me when you will be arriving and how._

_Headmaster Dumbledor._

I gasp and shake Blaise awake. He groans and says, "What Love???"

"My uncle is in the Hospital Wing."

He sits up and says, "Why??"

"He was hit by a unknown spell. We have to go back to Hogwarts. Dumbledor said not to panic that he is going to be okay. Its i just found him and know I might lose him."

Blaise hugs me when I start crying. He rubs soothing circles on my back and whispers that everything is going to be okay. I pull away from him and wips away the tears off my cheek before saying, "I wonder if Viktor and Tristian want to come with us."

Blaise shrugs and says, "I don't see why they wouldn't want to."

"Okay."

I get up out of bed and go down to living room to see viktor already up I walk over to the couch he is sitting on and sit next to him and lay my head on his shoulder before saying, "Do you want to go back to hogwarts with me. My uncle is in the hospital."

He smiles at me and says, "I would love too. Does any one there know about Tristian??"

I smiles back and say, "Ginny does. Then my muggle friend Kaylee does."

"So to everyone else its going to be a surprise."

"Pretty much."

He nods his head and says, "I'm sorry your uncle is in the Hospital Wing."

I smiles at him and say, "Its all good. Well I hope. I mean I just found him."

"I know. Its going to be okay."

I nods before kissing his cheek and going back upstairs to get my stuffed packed. I walk into see Blaise had already gotten out are suitcases and is in the shower. I look around and say, "Empaque el material que deseo ser empacado." (Pack the stuff I wish to be packed). All my stuff goes flying into my suitcases. I smiles at the half empty room before walking ito the bathroom.

Blaise smiles at me and says, "So you missed me so much you just couldn't wait for me to come out of the bathroom you had to come in."

I snort and say, "Thats not why I came in. I have to take a shower. DUH!"

Blaise pouts and goes back to bushing his teeth while I jump in the shower. I wash my hair and my body before getting out with a towel wrapped around me. I look around the bathroom and don't see Blaise. I shrug and walk into the bedroom to have my towel pulled off of me. I look behind me to see a grinning Blaise. I shake my head and and walk over the bed and pull on the black bra and matching thong set. I pull on my white leggens with a black skirt over them. Pull on my white tank top that says 'Bitch.' in black. I look around for my suitcase for my white and blacked stripped heels. I finally found them and put them on. I put on some black eyeliner and clear lip gloss before closing my suitcase. I look at Blaise to still see him standing there and not a thing in his suitcase. I glare ta him and say, "Why isn't you stuff in your suitcase? I have to get hogwarts."

Blaise says, "Cause I know you know a spell to make it all do it self."

I shake my head and say, "Fine."

I mumble the spell and all his stuff goes into his suitcases. I walk over to the owl and write dumbledor a reply that says,

_Be there in 15 minutes. Coming byt floo._

_HS_

I give it to the owl and the owl flys away.

I mumble something to make my suitcases follow me down stairs. I walk into the living room to see Viktor sitting on the couch again with a sleepy Tristian in his arms. I smiles at them before walking over and sitting next to them on the couch. Tristian smiles and say, "Morning Mommy."

I smiles back and say, "Morning baby."

He yawns and crawls out of Viktors lap and crawls up into mine. I smiles down at him and snuggle him to my chest. He wraps his arms aroud me and snuggle back. I look over at the staircase and laughing. Blaise is trying to carry all his suitcases two the step. I let him struggle for a few more minutes before I mumble the spell that make them follow you. He glares at me and says, "So how are we going?"

"We are flooing. I'm going to send are suitcases to the heads dorm and then me and Tristian is going to floo to Dumbledor office and either one of you can come next."

They both nod before I walk over to the fire place nd throw in some floo powder and set are suitcases in there and say, "Heads Dorm Room at Hogwarts."

I grabs some more floo powder and throw into the fire place before getting in with Tristian in my arms and saying, "Headmasters Office at Hogwarts."

**Headmaster Office**

I get out of the fire place and shake out mine and Tristians clothes. I look up to see all my friends in the Headmasters Office even Kay. I look at her before saying, "Why is she here? Not that I 'm not happy. But still."

Dumbledor smiles and say, "Wait for Blaise and I'll explain everything."

"Okay. Also Blaise isn't the only one coming so is Viktor."

"Okay. I'll make sure there three extra rooms added to the head dorm."

"Okay."

Sit down and Blaise come through the floo. He shake out his clothes before sitting next to me. Viktor come through the floo and shakes out his clothes too before sitting on the other side of me. I look at Dumbledor and he smiles before saying, "Okay. What do you want to know first?"

"I want to know how my uncle is doing. Then why Kay is here. Then what ever else you have to tell me that I might know.'

"Okay. We have figured out what spell your uncle has been hit with. It was a modifid knock out spell. He should be waking up any day now."

I nod my head and he says, "The reason Kay is here is cause she is a witch."

I raise a eyebrow and say, "But her Mom and Dad are muggles."

Kay snorts and say, "She is not my mother and they are not muggles they both can do magic."

"Why isn't she your mother?"

"She disowned me."

"O. I'm so sorry Kay."

"Its all good Hermione."

I nod and say, "So what is this new that I might know but your not sure??"

"Well did you know that you was a Princess?"

"No I didn't."

"Well you are. Your are Princess Hermione Snape. You are not just the heiress to your mom and dad's money your also the heir there thrones."

I stare at with with my mouth hanging open. Tristian closes my mouth and says, "Mommy keep your mouth closed you wouldn't want a fly to fly in your mouth."

I smile down at him and say, "Okay Baby."

Everyone stares at me when Tristian calls me mommy besides Blaise, Viktor, Ginny and Kay. I look at everyone and say, "What?"

Draco shakes his head and says, "Why did he call you mommy?"

"Well maybe cause I am his mommy."

"How?"

"I'll tell you everything after Dumbledor is done explaining this Princess stuff."

They all nod and Dumbledor say, "Anyway. You are to be crowned Queen inless then a couple months."

I nod and says, "There catch there isn't there."

He nods and says, "You have to marry a Prince or Soon-to-me Crowned King."

I shake my head and say, "Unless Blaise is either one of those I refuse the crown."

"Well your in luck. Cause Blaise is a Prince and will be crowned King the day after you are crowned Queen."

I look at Blaise and say, "Really?"

He nods and says, "Really."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. I knew the law and I didn't want you to know about what I was giving up to be with you."

"I see. Now you don't have to give it up."

"Yupper. But for you I would have."

"Awie. As you seen I was going to give it all up for you too."

Blaise goes to kiss me and Tristian says, "Ewie. Ewie. Ewie."

I look down at him and smile. He smiles back. I look at Blasie and mouth 'later'. He nods his head.

"Okay. So am I and Blaise the only royal Familys."

Dumbledor shakes his head and say, "Nope. There is Three other Family's Besides you two that are Prince/ Princess. Then there is two lower Familys."

"What are the Familys?"

"Well the other three are Jewetts, Malfoy, Huntington."

I raise my eyebrow again in and say, "I've never heard of the Jewetts. Who are they?"

Kay smiles and says, "That is my last name. I am Princess Kaylee Jewetts."

"Thats really cool. So let me guess that is our dad real last name."

She nods and I say, "So who is the two lower Familys."

"They are Potter and Weasley."

"So you mean all of us are royal inside are little group."

"Yup."

I nod and say, "So does the school know."

He shakes his head and says, "They don't know. You don't have to let them know. But the again when people from where you rule that go here start bowing to you calling you by Prince, Princess, King, or Queen people are going to start wondering."

We all nods. He smiles and says, "Why don't you tell me you answers tomorrow."

We all nod again in and Draco ask, "So how old his he?"

"He has a name and it is Tristian and he is 6."

"How is he six when you and Viktor didn't meet until fourth year."

I laugh and say, "I guess I should tell you the story."

He nods and I say, "He calls me Mommy cause his real mom died at child birth. His mom just happen to be my older sister Alyssa Marie Granger. My sister and me had this pack that if one of us should die in child birth or any other way the other one would help raise the child. So I showed the doctor and lawyers the pack me and my sister signed and dated and they lets me put my name down as his Mother.

Everyone nods and say, "So now you have the story any questions."

Traves raises his hand and I say, "What Traves?"

"If he is your older sister widow why was you kissing on him at the Yule ball?"

"Well as you see we have been close since my sister died and was going to try and have a relationship but we found out it was like kissing a brother or sister in his case."

Traves nods and Draco raises his hand and I say, "What Draco?"

"So is that why you was the person he saved in the tri-wizard tourament?"

"Yes it is. Well I think."

Viktor nods his head and says, "That is why?"

"Okay so any more questions?"

They all shake there head and I say, "Well now I am going to go see my uncle."

I get up and walk out the of Headmaster Office with Tristian in my arm and Blaise and Viktor on either side of me.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Recap: I get up and walk out the of Headmaster Office with Tristian in my arm and Blaise and Viktor on either side of me.  
End Of Recap

Hermione walks into the Hospital wing to see Severus sitting up and talking to Madame Pompfrey. She handed Tristian to Viktor and ran over to her uncle and hugged him; He hugs her back in return. She pulls away from him smiling and asks, "So are you Okay now??"

"I am fine." He replies.

She gives him the 'your just saying that look.'

He laughs and says, "I am fine. If you want you can even ask Madame Pompfrey."

Hermione looks to Madame Pompfrey "Well???"

Madame Pompfrey nods her head and says, "He is fine. He just need rest."

Hermione nods her approval and walks back over to her uncle and sits down on his bed.

"I am so happy you are okay. It would have sucked to have just found you, then to lose you again."

He smiles and hugs her again, "I am to stubborn to go and die on you. Your stuck with me."

She goes to say something when Tristian pulls on her pants. She looks down at him and grins. "Mommy can I sit in your lap??"

Hermione ruffles his hair before pulling him on to her lap. She looks back at her uncle to see him staring at her with his mouth hanging open. Hermione tilts her head and looks at him, "What?"

"Mommy?" He replied.

Hermione sighs and says, "Great. I have to tell the story again."

"What do you mean again. Who got to know before me?"

"Well Ginny and Kay knew first; Then I told Blaise; Then I told the group and now I am telling you before breakfast tomorrow."

"Nice to know I am the last to know."  
"I am sorry."  
"You better be."

Hermiones laughed loudly at his statement, "So do you want to know the story or not?" "I want to know."

"Okay. Well he calls me Mommy cause his real mom died at child birth. Also, his mom just happens to be my older sister Alyssa Marie Granger. My sister and I had this pact, that if one of us should die in child birth, or any other way, the other one would help raise the child. So when she died, I showed the doctor and lawyers the pact that my sister and I signed and dated that allows my name to be put down as his Mother."

Nodding his head, "So how old is he?" 

"He is six."

Severus glanced over at the child, "Hi I am you Uncle Severus."

Tristians face lit up, "Hi uncle sevvie. I am Tristian."

Severus flinches at the name Tristian gave him, but doesn't say anything. A smile graces Hermiones face when Tristian crawls out of her lap and into her uncles.

Severus smiles down at the little boy and wraps his arms around him. Looking up, Severus notices Blaise and Viktor still standing there at the door. Shaking his head, "Why are you still standing all the way over there?"

Hermione blushes and looks behind her to see the two men that she forgot. Blaise and Viktor smirk at her before sitting in the two chair unoccupied by Severus bed.

They all talk for a little bit when Hermione notices the time and that Tristian is asleep on her Uncle. Grinning she kisses Severus cheek before taking Tristian out of his arms and placing him in Blaises. Hermione turns and hugs her uncle. Taking the sleeping child back, "Good night Uncle Sevvie and sweet dreams."

Glaring at her as she smiles to him She says good night one more time before leaving.

They walk towards the head dorms, she turns to the suit of armor and says, "Can you please have either Ginny or Kay come to the door."

A few minutes later a half asleep Ginny come and open the picture only to glare at Hermione and the others. "I should have left you out here. Next time if you don't have the password, come back to the dorm at a decent time."

Looking sheepish and kind of tired, Hermione replies "I am so sorry. I lost time talking to Uncle Sevvie as Tristian has dubbed him."

"He let Tristian call him that." Ginny Snorted.  
Hermione nods, "Yupper. He flinched but didn't say anything."  
"Awie Sevvie is going soft."  
"That he is." Laughed Hermione.  
Ginny yawned, "Well I am going to back to bed now. O yeah the password is friendship."

She stated off hand waving her hand at us as she ventured back to bed.  
"Thanks Gin."  
"Yeah Yeah." Grumbled the girl.  
"Well lets get to bed. I am dead tired." Giggled Hermione.

Both guys agree and follow Hermione up stairs Where she walks into her and Blaise's room, laying Tristian down before walking back out the room and hugging Viktor goodnight. Viktor hugs her back and says, "Goodnight Mione."  
"Goodnight Viktor."

She walks into the bathroom that is attached to the dorm and changes into a pair of shorts and a tank top before crawling into bed and pulling Tristian close and falling asleep. Blaise goes into the bathroom and changes into a pair of black silk pj pants and a white wife beater. He crawls into bed and pulls Hermione and Tristian close to him. He buries his face in Hermione hair and falls asleep.

A/N I would like to thank SlytherinFrost for Betaing my story and fixing my grammer mistakes.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

The next morning.

**End Of Recap**

Hermione wakes up to "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. MOMMY WAKE UP."

She jumps and Tristian giggles. Hermione smiles evily at him and he look at her with big eyes and says, "No Mommy. I am sorry."

He goes to move away so Hermione grabs him and pulls him close to her before tickling him. He giggled and giggled.

"Mommy." giggle, "Stop." giggle, "Puh Lease."

Hermione laughs to and says, "Are you going to shout to wake me up again?"

He smiles, "Yes." Before going into another set of giggle caused by Hermione tickling him again. She tickles him more and more, "How about now?"

He think me for a minute and says, "Okay. I won't wake you up with shouting."

Hermione nods and let Tristian up. "Morning Blaisie."

Blaise smiles back and says, "Morning Tristian."

Hermione turns to look at him and kisses his cheek. Blaise kisses her and Tristian says, "EWIE. MOMMY IS KISSING BLAISIE."

Hermione pulls away from the kiss giggling. She looks over at her son to see him with a smirk on his face like haha. Tristian grins evily at Blaise; Blaise smirks evily back. Tristian sees this and crawls off the bed and goes running down stairs. Hermione and Blaise come running after him. He hides behind Viktor and says, "Puh lease daddy don't let mommy and blaisie get me."

Viktor looks down at his son and says, "What did you do?"

Tristian goes to say something and Hermione and Blaise come down the steps covered in blue goo. He laughs and says, "I did that Daddy plus I yelled at them when they were kissing."

Viktor shook his head and picked up his son and handed him to Hermione and said, "He is your to do as you please."

Hermione smirks and says, "I think I am going to have him eat all his veggies plus no toy broom."

Tristian pouts and crys, "Nooooooooooooo veggies. Please don't make me eat veggies and my broom not my broom."

Hermione shakes her head at her son and says, "Okay you can have your broom but you are eating you veggies plus you get... to be dirty with blue goo too."

Tristian raises his eye brow at his mom when Hermione cuddles him to her chest saying, "Mommy loves. Yes she does. Aren't you just so cute." in a baby voice

He wiggles trying to get away from her. Hermione just holds him tighter to her and keeps cooing at him. After a few minutes she looks down at him and laughs. He looks like I told him he couldn't play his video games. He looks up at me and glares. I keep giggling and he pouts. I shake my head before putting him down and saying, "I knew I shouldn't have let Fred or George any where near you."

Blaise and Viktor stares at her with there mouth open and says, "You let him with the Weasley Twins." at the same time

Hermione gives them a 'so what' look before saying, "What wrong with Fred and George?"

"Nothing." Says, Blaise

"I thought you didn't like pranking and but here you are letting our son hang out with the top Pranksters of our kind." says, Viktor

Hermione shrugs and says, "Just cause my outside appearance makes me look like I am scolding them doesn't mean I am."

They look at her weird and she shakes her head before she walks back up stairs with Tristian. They come back downstairs about a hour later freshly dressed and showered. She smiles at Viktor and Blaise before saying, "I am going down to the great hall for breakfast and to be questioned."

They laugh and Viktor says, "I will be down there in a little to help you with the questions."

She nods and kiss Viktor and Blaise's cheek. She walk out of the room with a sigh. Tristian looks up at her and says, "Whats wrong mommy?"

"Nothing baby. Mommy is just not wanting to answer all these questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Questions about you love."

Tristian looks up at her with tears in his eyes and says, "You don't want to talk about me."

"I didn't mean it like that Baby. Mommy loves talking about. You know that. It just the people at Mommy's school don't know about you. Well some of them do but not all of them."

He nods and sniffs. She wips away the tears and kiss his cheeks. He smiles at her and kisses her cheeks back. She smiles back and starts walking to the great hall again. She walks in and start over to the Slytherin friends where sitting today. The Slytherins start to sneer at her then remember who she is now. She smiles at them before sitting down between Draco and three empty seat. She sit Tristian down next to her and says, "Good morning all." happily.

They all grumble good morning back and Draco mumbles "Why is she so bloody awake this early?" Hermione laughs and says, "So Mister Tristian what is it you want for breakfast today?"

He taps his chin and says, "Well Misses Mommy I think I will have scrambled eggs and bacon."

She puts the scrambled eggs and bacon on his plate before asking, "Is there anything else you want?"

"Ummmm. Can I have toast and a cup of orange juice."

Hermione butter him some toast and pours him some orange juice before grabbing herself the same thing. They sit there eating in silence until Viktor and Blaise walk into the great hall and over to the Slytherin table both kissing Hermione on the cheek and sitting in the empty chair next to her and the Little boy she carried in. Hermione heard the rumor starting and sighed. Tristian laid his head on her arm and said, "Mommy are you sure you are okay. You are huffing alot."

She smiles down at him and say, "I am fine love. Mommy just hates rumors."

"What are rumors?"

"They are thing that people say that are not true or is only have the truth."

"Oh so like if I was to say that you like dog but hate cats."

"Yes like that. But you have to tell some one and it has to go around."

He nods and leans over and says, "Blaisie. Mommy like doggies but hates kittys. Pass it on."

Blaise laughs before whisper to Viktor, "Mommy like oggies but hates itty. Pass it on." (LOL! Telephone. Love the game)

Viktor raises his eye brow before whisper to Draco, "Mummy Like oggies but hates tittys. Pass it on."

Draco shakes his head whisper to Kay, "Mummy like the oggie but hates the tits."

Kays laughs whisper to Ginny, "Mummy like the oggie." Giggle. "but hates the tits."

Ginny looks at Kay and whisper to Traves, "Mione like the orgies but hates the tits."

Traves snorts and whisper to Harry, "Mione like the orgies but hates the tits."

Harry shakes his head and whisper to Ron, "Mione like the orgies but hates the tits."

Ron raise his eye brow before whisper what it had came out to be to Hermione. She looks at him with her mouth hanging open and says, "How did you get 'That' from Mommy like doggies but hates kittys."

They all laughs and Hermione shakes her head before looking down at Tristian and saying, "You know have seen a Rumor in motion."

He nods and goes back to his breakfast. They all finish there breakfast and get up to leave. Hermione picks up Tristian and says, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Mommy can we go play outside?"

"Sure thing love."

Hermione turns around to look at her group of friends to see the great hall looking at her in shock. She shakes her head before saying, "You all up for playing outside with me and Tristian."

Ginny smiles and pinches Tristian cheek before says, "Who wouldn't want to play with such a cute little boy."

He glares and pushes Ginnys hand away from his cheek. She laughs before saying, "Outside we go."

Traves, Draco, Viktor, Blaise, Ron, and Harry link arms and walk out of the great hall. Hermione shakes her head and Ginny and Kay laughs. The three girls link arms and walk out of the great hall.

As soon as the doors of the great hall was shut behind them the rumors started flying. Some of them about Hermione, Blaise, and Viktor. Others about the six guys that walked out arms linked. There was even one about all nine of them having a ogry. Even the little boy was brung into it. That he is Hermione son but she don't know who the dad is.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

A week later.

**End Of Recap**

Hermione was sitting in her room think over everything that had happen this past week. 'I mean, I am a princess, soon to be crowned queen. That is a huge step; I mean I will only be 17. I guess I have about three weeks to come to terms with this. I am to be Queen to a place I know nothing of. Plus I will still have to go to school. I have my baby to take care of. I also have to take over my parents' empire. I don't know how my parents did it but then again they did have each other and I have Blaise. He might have his own throne to take but between the two of us I am positive we can make great leaders. My uncle is still weak and in the hospital wing, he has yet to walk on his own. I hope he get better soon, I mean who will be there to scare the first years? They said he would be okay and that he should be able to walk by the end of the week; but there is still that what if? I guess we will just have to find out.'

I came out of my thoughts when I felt some one tug on my pants. I look down at Tristian. He holds his arms up to me "Up Mommy."

I pick him up and put him in my lap and wrap my arms around. He snuggles into my chest and rubs his eyes. I kiss the crown of his head and say, "Are you sleepy baby?"

He nods and gives little kisses before snuggle back into my chest and closing his eyes.

"Night, Night, Mommy's Angel."

"Night, Night. Mommy."

I pull the covers up and over us and scoot down so I could lay my head on the pillow, closing my eyes and fall asleep.

**Normal Pov**

Blaise walks into the room to see Tristian and Hermione asleep on the bed. He smiles before walking over to the side of the bed and sitting down. He gently shakes Hermione to wake her up. She mumbles, "10 more minutes Uncle Sev."

He laughs and shakes her again and says, "Mione you have to be at the Office in 30 minutes to get everything set up for when you will be taking over."

She groans and opens her eyes to close them again. She says, "You just had to wake me up. I was having a nice dream; I didn't have to deal with my parents' empire or have to be queen."

"Babe, you know you didn't have to accept the throne."

"I know I didn't. But I wanted too. I didn't want to have it outside the family. I mean the Snape family has been on throne for like ever."

"I know babe. You're going to make a great queen. All you have to learn is that you have to get up early and that there are no naps."

She groans again and says, "Don't remind me. I might just hurt you."

He laughs and she smiles before opening her eyes and saying, "I know what I can do."

"What is that Love?"

"I could make a new law."

"What Kind of law?"

"That the day doesn't start until ten and nap time is three to five."

He laughs again and says, "Oh my goodness Babe, I could see you doing that too."

She laughs back and says, "I am going to. That is going to be the first thing I do as Queen."

He shakes his head and says, "So now are you up cause you only have about 20 minutes to get ready if you are going to be early."

She goes to sit up but Tristian wouldn't let her. She looks down at the little boy asleep on her chest and smiles. She shakes his shoulder and snuggles closer says, "Noooooooooooo Mommy, Me still sleepy."

She laughs and shakes him again. He opens his eyes and glares up at her. She smiles back and says, "Ducky you have to get up Mommy, has to be at the office in about 20 some odd minutes."

He yawns and slides off her chest and curls back up. She covers him up and gets out of bed. She walks over to her walk in closet and look for her pale pink skirt suit outfit. She grabs it along with her silver heels and walks into the bathroom. She jumps into the shower real quick and back out. She does a drying spell on her body and pulls on her pale pink bra and thong set. She pulls on the sliver shirt before pulling on the skirt and zipping it up. She tucks the skirt into the skirt before making a sliver belt appear around her waist. She puts on some light black eyeliner and sliver eye shadow. She puts on some light pink slip gloss before slipping her feet into her shoes and throwing her jacket over her arm and walking out of the bathroom. She kisses Tristian forehead before kissing Blaise and putting her jacket on. She grabs her purse and leaves.

**At the Office. (Hermione Pov.)**

I got to the office with a minute to spare. By the time everyone had come in I had put my hair up into a messy bun and was tapping my nails on the table. I was there on time but they happen to want to be 10 minutes late. I mean I could have taken my time if I knew they were going to be late. I mean they do know I am the boss right? Maybe they don't… I'll have to let them know.

Hermione stands up as they enter and sit. "Good morning everyone, I called this meeting today to say I will be taking over Snape inc."

Some dude at the other end of the table snorted and says, "So now Severus is selling out the company to some chick."

"I am not some chick. I am Hermione Snape for your information. You should really watch whom you are speaking too." Hermione replied back waspishly.

He turns pale and mumbles, "I am sorry Miss Snape. I didn't know."

"I'm aware that you didn't know, hence, the reason for this meeting was called. I wanted to get to know the people who help run this company that my parents built."

Whispering amongst themselves in agreement. "So now that you all know who I am, I would really like to know who you are and what it is you are head of."

I sit back down and the person on my right stands up and says, "I am Mike Golden. I am head of the music department." before sitting back down.

The girl next to him stands up and says, "I am Kacey Hunk. I am head of the cosmetic department." before sitting back down.

I listen for the next 15 minutes to people tell me there name and what they head. I even remembered them all. Mike Golden is head of Music. Kacey Hunk is head of cosmetics. Frank Lero is head of Clothes. Oksana Rolla is head of Shoes. Jessie Facy is head of Jewelry. Valerie Jewels is head of Purfume. Bobby Kniggie is head of furniture. Kenny Smith is head of Entertainment. Dan Frank is head of art.

Half an hour later, after the meeting is over, we went over the information on the take-over of the business called Dillards. I have never been shopping there but all the departments had the information I needed. So now all I have to do is take a trip to America and have all the Dillards names changed. Make sure that all the employees are doing what they are suppose too. Make sure that they have everything we offer, and take out the stuff we don't; unless the company is willing to make a deal with me.

This is going to be a long next two weeks. I also have to get ready to be crown as Queen which is a week after I get back from America. I hope I can deal with this. I mean I have a company to take care of… well it more then a company, it is an empire. I also am to be queen of one country as of now but two when I marry Blaise. Plus I have to plan our wedding with the help of my aunt. I also have my friends and my little boy. My little boy comes before everything and then my beloved Blaise and friends. I hope beyond hope this doesn't break me.


	24. AN

As of now I am not going to be updating Hermione's new life. Big woopie that when they went shopping they where matching there cloths. Big whoopie that Hermione is full of herself. So what that she is happy cause she is richer then Draco. I mean if you found out that you where richer then someone that made fun of you would you not be happy. Also what is wrong with what she is wearing all matching. Isn't that what your suppose to do? Okay look here all those places I put in there that they went shopping I have never been there. I am sorry if the way it was explained gave any of you a headache cause they matched. It was eaasier on me that way. Also I don't think they dress like sluts. Big whoopie that baught belly shirts. Did anyone stop to think that maybe just maybe there where too sleep in. And also what is wrong with tube tops. I don't mean the short ones. I meant the one you could almost wear as dresses. But I guess know one thought too look at it that way. They just say that and thought slut. So whatever. I am not going to be writting for awhile because I am pissed. I am taking time out of my life to write this story and people want to be hateful about. H3LL NO. I do not do this to get mean reviews. I do this so people have something to read. If you didn't like it no one said to read it. SO until I cool down Do expect a chapter for this story. I will update every other story but this one. I am sorry to the people who liked the story and now have to suffer cause people are hateful and mean.

Good Day,

GurlOfTheNight


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are. **A/N There is slight child abuse. I DO NOT support it at all. I am beyond against it. But it fits into the story line. If you wish not to read the little bit that is in the story don't read Pansy's Pov.There is also cuss words.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

Three weeks later. The day Hermione is crown

End of Recap

**Pansy's Pov**

'Hmm... I wonder how long it will be till Hermione notices her son is missing.'

I walk into an empty class room and lock and hide the room. I put the knocked out Tristian on the table and sit down in a chair and file my nails until he wakes up. I get done with my nails after 10 minutes and he is still not up so I pour freezing cold water on him. He wakes up and glares at me before saying, "Where is my mommy?"

"Back in her room, not knowing where her 'precious' baby is."

"Then why am I here. I want my mommy." He sobs.

"Oh shut up already. You'll get to see your mommy after you answer a couple of questions for me."

He crosses his arms over his chest and looks away from me before saying, "Mommy said not to talk to strangers about anything."

"But I am not a stranger. I am a friend of Draco's."

"Nuh uh. I would have met you already if you were Uncle Drake's friend."

"I was for a little bit."

"Nuh uh. You were here yesterday at lunch you ugly piggy. I remember seeing you as asking my mommy why there was a piggy going to her school."

I glare at the little boy and he glares right back. I close my eyes and sigh before slapping him. He grabs his cheek and tries not to cry. But I can see the tears in his eyes. I laugh and say, "So are you ready to answer my questions?"

He takes his hand off his face and screams, "Mommy." and starts to glow a blue color.

**Hermione's Pov**

I walk into the bathroom to see my necklace glowing a light blue color so I scream, "TRISTIAN."

I wait for a couple minutes and he never comes. I look down at my necklace to see the blue is getting brighter. I close my eye before opening them again. I walk out of the bathroom and downstairs before screaming, "Draco, Ron, Harry, Blaise, Viktor, Ginny, Traves and Kay get your fucking arses down here now."

You see everyone come running towards were I am. Viktor growls and Ginny and Kay gasp when they see my necklace glowing blue. Everyone else just look confused. I sigh and say, "My necklace glows blue when ever Tristian is in trouble. Well as you see it is glowing blue. But the thing is I don't know where he is until he decides it is time to scream for me."

Kay and Ginny come over and hug me. I start crying and whispering, "My baby. I want my baby back."

The girls make soothing sounds and circles on my back until I stop crying. I pull away from them and say, "I am going looking for him."

"So are we." says Kay and Ginny.

I nod my head and they follow me out of the head dorm. I stop once outside and think 'where would they take him.' Then I remembered there is a corridor of empty classes close to here but there is like 200 or 300 classes. I shrug and says, "There is empty classes close here maybe he is there."

The girls shrug and follow me.

We make is half way down the hallway when my necklace starts glowing full blown. I close my eyes and try and feel where my necklace is leading me. I turn around and go back the way I was going to. I see a door glowing a blue color that I knew wasn't there before hand. I stand in front of it and thrust my hand forward and the door goes flying off its hinges.

I look in the room to see Pansy standing over a soaked Tristian. Pansy looks over at me and says, "It's not what you think."

"What is it you think I think it is?"

She opens her mouth to say something but shut it. I look from her to Tristian to see he has a bruise forming on his cheek. I walk further into the room and Pansy throws a binding charm at me. I dodge it and throw one back at her. She dodges it and throws a cutting curse at me. I go to throw one back at her to see she is standing in front of Tristian and if she dodges he will get hit. She laughs and says, "So too chicken to throw another cruse now are you."

"Me chicken? Ha! That's funny you are the one hiding in front of a child knowing I won't throw a curse incase you dodge it and it hits the child."

She laughs again and turns but still keeping me in her line of sight and pinches Tristian cheek and says, "Aw what a cute boy too. I would hate too see that face messed up. What about you Hermione?"

I see her raise her wand at Tristian and throw a cutting curse at her. She dodges it and laughs as it hit Tristian. I scream, "NOOOOOOO."

She just keeps laughing. I drop my wand and thrust my hands towards her. She goes flying into a wall and slides down it. I walk closer to her and fling my arm right and she goes slamming into the right wall. I fling my arm left and she goes flying into the left wall with enough force to go through the wall. I walk through the whole in the wall and walk over to Pansy lying on the floor. I squat down next to her and say, "Am I a chicken now?"

She shakes her head and tries to move away from me. I laugh at the fear on her face and walk away. I turn around again to see her trying to get her wand. I shake my head and say, "You'll just never learn will you?"

She just glares at me and keeps trying to get her wand. I laugh again and twirl my arms to bind her up. I turn and run through the whole in the wall and over to Tristian. He is just laying there. I start crying. He lifts his hand and takes it over my cheek and says, "Mommy. Why are you crying?"

I look at him before wrapping him in and arms and snuggling him to my chest. He squirms and says, "Mommy. Can't. Breath."

I stop hugging him so tight and look down at him to see him completely healed. I shrug and turn to walk out of the room to see Blaise, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Draco, Kay, Ginny, Traves and Dumbledore. My eyes widen and I say, "Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you be in trouble?" says, Dumbledore.

"Umm. I just through a classmate around a room like a rag doll and then through a wall."

"O that."

"Yeah that."

"Well to tell you the truth she can not press charges due to she attack you first. Also what you did had something to do with your mother instincts so the court is not able to do anything about it because it only come out when a mothers child is in danger."

I nod and say, "So why is Tristian completely healed?"

"It also has to do with your mother instincts."

"I see. But yeah Pansy is in the other room."

Dumbledore nods as I walk pass him and back up to the head dorm with my baby in my arms.

I walk into the dorm room and sit down on the couch with Tristian in my lap before I start crying. Tristian wraps his arms around me and says, "Mommy stop crying. I okay Mommy. Stop crying Mommy."

I hug him to me and say, "Mommy is so sorry baby. Mommy won't let anything happen to you again. I promise baby."

He starts crying and says, "But mommy it was not your fault. It was the piggy lady fault."

I wipe away his tears and say, "I know baby that is was the piggy ladies fault but I feel like if I had been watching you closer then it wouldn't have happen."

"Mommy, you were watching me. I kind of ran off."

"Tristian, you know better then to run off."

"I know mommy. But I was hungry and didn't want to bother you since you had to get ready to be crowned."

"Baby no matter what you can bother mommy. Even if she in a middle of a meeting. You are my baby you always come first."

"Okay mommy."

We smile at each other. I hug him one more time before letting him down and asking, "So what do you want to eat?"

"How about some chocolate cake with chocolate icing."

I shake my head and say, "Okay. Do we also want chocolate milk with that?"

He nods and jumps up and down saying, "Please Mommy. Please."

"We can if you stop jumping up and down."

He stops jumping and says, "Thank you mommy."

"No problem baby."

I walk into the kitchen before taping the table three times and saying, "Chocolate cake with chocolate icing and two glasses of chocolate milk."

The cake and milk appear on the table along with plates and a knife and two forks. I help Tristian up onto the chair and put a plate in front of him with a large slice of cake. He grins up at me before digging into the cake. I sit down and push his glass of chocolate milk towards him before grabbing myself a large slice of cake. I smirk and take some icing and wipe it on his nose. He looks up at me and glares. I smile sweetly at him and he throws icing at my forehead. I gasp and throw some cake at him. He giggles and throws cake back at me. I lean out of the way before throwing some more cake at him. He dodges and taps the table and says, "Cherry, apple, and peach pie please."

I rub my hands together and as soon as the pies show up I stick my hand in the one closes to me which happen to be apple and throw it at him. It hits him square in the face. He wipes it off his face and flings his hand at me. I laugh as apple pie hits me in the face. I growl at him and he giggle. I grab a cup of flour and throw it at him. He looks at me and throws a whole whip cream pie at me. I wipe the pie out of my face to see Ginny and Kay standing in the door way of the kitchen. I smile at them before throwing apple pie at them. They gasp and walk further into the kitchen and Kay throws cherry pie at me and Ginny throws chocolate cake at me. I giggle and say, "Four thing of strawberry syrup."

I hand one to Tristian before throwing Kay and Ginny one. I smile and fling strawberry syurp at them. The three of them smirk and fling strawberry syrup at me. I gasp and whine, "No fair!"

Kay and Tristian just smirks and Ginny says, "No one said life was fair."

I pout before screaming, "Blaise get down to the kitchen."

Blaise come running into the kitchen to have strawberry syrup, peach pie, flour, and chocolate cake thrown at him. We all laugh at the look on his face before he smirks and says, "Viktor, Traves and Draco can you come to the kitchen I need help."

All of our eyes widen before we smirk and each ask for something different. Tristian ended up asking for mustard, Kay asked for Cool whip, Ginny ask for mash potatoes and I asked for potato salad. When the guys walk in we hit them with each of the four things. We all laughed at the look on there faces and hit them again with the stuff this time adding Blasie. So it was Me, Kay, Ginny, and Tristian vs. Blaise, Viktor, Traves and Draco.

**An hour later. Normal Pov.**

Dobby pops into the kitchen and says, "We are not sending you any more food."

They all pout and Dobby just glares at them. Hermione smiles sheepish and says, "I am sorry Dobby it got out of hand."

"It's good. We just have to make dinner."

They all look down and say "sorry."

Then all of a sudden Hermione turns white and says, "What time is it."

Ginny goes to look at the clock too see it covered in different kind of food. She giggles before looking in the Living room and saying, "It is three o'clock."

Hermione mumbles, "Shit." before giving Blaise a puppy eye look and saying, "Baby can you get Tristian cleaned up while I go get a shower and get dressed and my hair done. I have to be crowned in not even three hours."

Blaise nods and she smiles before hugging him and running out of the kitchen and up to her room. Blaise shakes his head and says, "Why did Hermione ask me and not you Viktor?"

He shrugs and says, "Maybe cause she still isn't use to the fact that I am here while she is at school."

"Maybe… But anyway come on Tristian we have to get you cleaned up because you are being crowned prince today after your mommy is crowned queen."

Tristian looks up at Blaise and says, "Really?"

Blaise nods and says, "Really."

Tristian smiles and runs upstairs to the second bathroom. Blaise runs up after him and helps him take a bath and get all the food off himself.

After Tristian get out of the bath Blaise picks out Tristian little black suit with a pink silk shirt and a sliver silk tie before going and taking a shower himself. He gets out of the shower and put on the same thing Tristian put on and goes and sits down stairs waiting for Hermione.

**Two and half hours later.**

Hermione come walking down the steps in a pink silk gown with her hair done in spiral curls. She has on sliver eye shadow and light black eyeliner on. She also has a tiara on top of her head that represent her being a Princess. She also has a pink diamond necklace on with matching ear rings and a matching bracelet. She gets to the bottom of the stairs and says, "Why are you all staring at me."

Draco shakes his head and says, "Are you really asking?"

Trave rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah I think she is."

Ginny and Kay says, "She is really asking." at the same time.

Viktor shakes his head and says, "She always ask and I don't know why."

Blaise just sits there staring with his mouth open and Tristian says, "Mommy you look pretty."

She smiles down at Tristian and says, "Thank you and you look very handsome tonight."

Tristian smiles really big and says, "Your welcome and thank you mommy. But guess what?"

"What?"

"Me and Blaise are wearing the same thing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You look better in it baby."

Tristian smiles and Blaise says, "Hey."

Hermione smiles back at Tristian and say, "Hay is for horses."

Blaise pout and crosses his arms over his chest. Hermione shakes her head and walks over and kisses Blaise cheek and says, "You look handsome too."

Blaise smiles and hugs Hermione and kisses her. Hermione kisses him back. He pulls away and says, "It is now time to go."

Hermione looks at the clock and says, "That it is."

The whole group leave besides Ron, and Harry cause they decided they would come later they wanted alone time.

A/n I hope you all like it. My Beta fixed it for me YAY!


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

Hermione and Tristian's crowning

End of Recap

Hermione sat in the dressing room fretting over nothing. She was pacing back and forth in the room. She was scared to become Queen. I mean she didn't know how to be a Queen. Well she did. She was shown how. But that is not like real life. It was for play. She finally sat down and started tapping her foot waiting to be called. So she can walk down the long white rug to the front to be crowned. Then she would have to crown Tristian prince. He is like 6 and is going to be crowned prince. But atleast he will grow up around it and not have to learn it all right before being crowned King. She sits there and wishes she had been told sooner. It would have been easier to take over if she was around it. But it happened like it happened and it was now time to walk down the long white rug and become Queen.

As Hermione walks down the rug everyone stand up and looks at her. It seems like it was a wedding but there was no groom. She wanted to bow her head and hide from all the stares but she wouldn't dare. She was Hermione Snape. Heiress to Snape's Empire and Princess soon to be Queen of Okley Island. **( I can't remember if I said where is going to be Queen of. If I did and you remember either pm it to me or review it too me Please.) **She finally made it to the steps that lead up to the thrones. She walked up the steps and turned around too look at everyone and then sits down in the throne and moves her dress to where it is suppose to be in one move. Everyone was in awe of her. They couldn't believe she had it all down pat in such a short period of time. The fill in Queen gets up from the Throne next to her and takes of her crown and hands it over to lay on a pillow before taking off Hermione tiara and laying it on another pillow. She then pick up the crown again and puts it on top of Hermione's head before saying, "I now crown you as Queen of Okley Island. You now have power over this fine country. You now serve these people as they serve you. You are now one with the people as they are one with you. I wish you the best with your rule as Queen, I also wish you well in life."

She turns to face the people as Hermione gets up and she says, "I now give you the newly crowned Queen Hermione Snape. May the Snape line live again."

She walks down the steps and Hermione steps forward and says, "As your Queen I ask you to join me in the crowning of the my son, the Prince."

Hermione sits down and so does everyone else as the huge oak door open again and out walks a little boy. As he walks past each bench the people stand. It takes him a good five minutes to walk to where Hermione is. He walks up the step and the step stool and turns around before sitting down in the throne. The step stool is moved out of the way as Hermione stand up and walks over in front of Tristian and picks up a tiny gold crown and places it on Tristian's head that represent that he is prince of Okley Island and says, "I, Queen Hermione of Okley Island, crown thee Prince Tristian of Okley Island. For you are my oldest and only child as of now; I wish you the life you wish for and shall you alway have."

Hermione turns toward the people as Tristian is step stool is put infront of the crown and says, "I now you give you the newly crowned Prince Tristian Krum-Snape. May the Snape line live again.

Hermione moves over so everyone can see Tristian. He smiles up at her and grabs her offered hand. Hermione smiles back and walks down the steps with Tristian in step with her. She keeps her head held high with a smile on her face all the way to the door. But as soon as that door was closed behind her and Tristian, she sighed and lead Tristian to her dressing room where they where to change into clothes for the party they where having in honor of Hermione and Tristian. Hermione didn't want to go cause she had act like a Queen she couldn't goof around and have fun. Even though knowing her friends, they couldn't be helped either. But Tristian being Tristian couldn't wait for the party. He got to dance and have fun. He was only six. She wished for not the first or last time that she was younger.

Hermione looked in her mirror and snapped her fingers and her bag open and out came the magazine with the hair do's in them, the mirror with her clothes in it, the hand mirror for her make up, her jewlery box, and her portable shoe closet. She open put the mirror back to it right size and stood infront of it. She said, "Formal dress."

She looks through all her dresses before she find the perfect dress. It hit the floor and went from baby blue at the top to a pure white color at the bottom. It was strapless and had baby blue gloves to go with it. She said, "Keep."

She pulls the dress on before walk over to the magazine and looking through it. She finds one she likes and taps it with her wand. In a couple of seconds her hair is curled and half of it is pilled on top of her head in a messy bun. She smiles and grabs the hand mirror and says, "Blue and white." before looking into the mirror. It shows her white eyeliner with baby blue eyeshadow over it, Lite grey eyeliner and black masscara. She says, "Keep." Before grabbing her jewlery box out and finding her white gold and blue diamonds necklace, bracelet, and earrings. She puts them on before walking over to the portable show closet and saying, "White dress shoes."

She looks through them before finding a pair of four inch heels, that has three straps criss-crossing on her toes and a strap that wraps around her ankle. She pulls them on before dressing Tristian in a another tux but this time with a silk baby blue shirt to match his mom's dress.

They walk out of the dressing room and into the grand ballroom in the castle to see everyone sitting at table waiting for them. Hermione looks around notices that Harry and Ron made. No doubt they would wouldn't miss the food part. She looks down at Tristian and says, "Come on baby lets go open the dance."

He nods and says, "Okay mommy. Lets go."

She smile at him before walking out to the middle of the dance floor with him besides me. He bows and she curtise before picking him up and dancing around the ball room. Half way through the dance everyone join us on the dance floor. Tristian is just smiling away. At the end of the song Hermione puts him down and he bows over her hand and kisses it saying, "That was a nice dance mommy. But now I am going to have fun."

She laugh and watch him walk away 'til he gets off the dance floor then he runs over to were we are sitting and takes off his jacket and tie. He pulls his shirt out of his pants and kicks off his shoes before coming back on the dance floor and dancing to his own beat of music. She watch him dance around and wishes she could just not care and have fun. Blaise comes over to her and says, "Will you dance with me Love?"

She smiles and says, "I sure will love."

He pulls her close and dances around the ball room with her twirling her, dipping her, spinning her away from him and then back into him. She laughing the whole time. When the song is over she says, "Wouldn't this be more fun if it wasn't so up tight."

He smirks and says, "That it would be."

Hermione smirks back before walking up to the DJ and asking for the mic. He hands it over willingly. She smiles at him before turning towards the people dancing and saying, " Hi everyone. I have a question to ask you all."

She hears a chores of, "What is its?"

She smiles and says, "Does anyone wish this wouldn't be so up tight. That the girls could take off there heels, gloves jewlery and just have fun. That the boys could take off there suit jacket, there tie, untuck there shirt and kick off there shoes if they wish."

No ones answers and she wonders why when she sences there fear. She smiles at them and says, "The reason I am asking is cause to me this dance is a little up tight. Plus these heels are killing me."

Everyone laughs. She laugh with them and says, "So everyone that wishes to un-up tight this dance raise there hand."

The girls raise there hand first then the boys do. She smile at them all before pulling of her gloves, then her jelwery, and finally taking of her shoes. She put them in together before handing the mic back to the DJ and mumbleing, "Change the music to dancing music. I mean put in a mix of rock, r&b, hip hop and some rap."

He nods and she jumps off the stage saying, "What is taking you all so long?"

They laugh and all start taking stuff off, untucking stuff and putting the stuff together and somewhere they can find it. The DJ turns on the cha cha slide. Hermione, Ginny, and Kay scream and walk out on the dance floor.

_Clap your hands everybody_

They start clapping there hands.

_Slide to the left _

The girl slide to the left.

_  
Take it back now yal_

The girls take it back and some of the other girl join.

_  
One hop this time _

The small group hops one time.

_  
Right foot lets stomp_

They stomp there right foot and by now almost everyone is doing the dance.

_  
Left foot lets stomp_

They stomp there left foot.

_  
Cha Cha now yal _

The rest of the people join in and they all cha cha now yal. They go through the rest of the song when the Y.M.C.A comes on. The muggle laugh and the wizards are like huh. Hermione, Ginny, Kay, and the muggle that know the song start being a goof and when the Y.M.C.A parts comes on start making the letter in the air. The wizards finally catch on and start doing it with them. They all laugh doing it the whole time.

I mean even the most up tight person there was on the floor having a ball. By the time everyone sat down to eat everyone was starving. They were dancing to almost every dance hit. Kay even showed them how to do the Two step, and Walk it out. Hermione showed them how to do the macarina and the tooties roll. Blaise, Traves, and Draco was break dancing. Viktor even was showing us dances. I mean people where showing dances and doing dances non-stop. Hermione had to turn the DJ off just to get everyone to eat, and then they ate really really fast so they could go back dancing. When everyone finally went home it was until about four am. Hermione by then was dead on her feet. Everyone was dead on there feet.

The group went home and crashed in there rooms with what clothes they had left on. No one woke up before two. Meaning they missed breakfast and there morning classes. Plus lunch was almost over. They all got up and pulled on clothes no caring what they had on. The girl put there hair up in either a messy bun or ponytail. They didn't feel like brushing it with all the hair spray that was in it. The boy take there hands through there hair and is ready to go. They walk down to the great hall and over to the Gryffindor table rubbing there eyes. The pull food onto there plate and start eatting when there is tons of letter dropped on the table where the group was sitting all addressed to Queen Hermione Snape. She groans and grabs one that is close to her and opens it. What she read what not what she was expecting. She was expecting mean letters about what she did but they seem to all be about how much fun everyone had. She smiles and says, "YAY ME!!!! They all liked my ball."

The groups cheer and Hermione gets up and does a happ dance. Everyone looks at her werid so she says, "What you never seen anyone do a happy dance after she just won over some of the strictest people. Puh Lease."

Most everyone laughed and went back to eat besides a few which happen to be asleep. The ones who where asleep most have attended the ball. Dumbledore stands up and says, "Student of Hogwarts that attened the ball in honor of Hermione Snape being crowned queen and Tristian Snape-Krum being crowned Prince is off classes today and tomorrow. I am sure you all are tired due to the the time the party split up. Also this isn't a favoritism either. If anyone else has a crowning ball the people who attend that crowing ball is off classes the day after and the day after that. Are we clear?"

The great hall mumble, grumble, yawn, screams, and whisper, "Yeah."

Dumbledore sits back down and Hermione stand up and makes all her letter float into a bag she tranformed a muffin into. She yawns and picks up Tristian and pulls the bag along behind her. Slowly everyone else that went to the ball got up and went back to bed.

A/N I hope you all like this update. Its nothing much. But it something.


	27. Chapter TwentySix

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

About a week later.

End of Recap

Hermione walks into the heads dorm and Tristian come running down the stairs crying. Hermione picks him up and cuddle him against her. He calm down after a few minutes and looks up at her. She wipes away his tears and ask, "What's wrong with mommy's baby?"

He sniffles and says, "Daddy is taking me home. I don't want to go home. I like being here. I miss you when your at school mommy. Please don't make me go home with daddy."

She hugs him tightly one more time before sitting him on the couch and saying, "Stay right here. Mommy will be back in a few minutes. Okay."

He nods and Hermione walks up stairs to find Viktor. She find him in his room. She walks in and says, "Why are you taking my son home when he don't want to go?"

"I think it is for the best."

"You think its for the best. Have you thought to ask me or Tristian what we want. No you haven't"

"I am sorry Hermione. Its your so busy with school and being Queen. I didn't want to add more to your list of stuff to do."

Hermione glares at him and says, "Tristian has never ever been something to do on a list. He come before anything. I could be having to go to some thing with another King or Queen but if Tristian need me to got to something or just wanted me to stay home you know damn well I would. So now what is the real reason?"

He looks down and says, "The real reason is Blaise."

"What about Blaise?"

"I don't think he likes having Tristian or me here. I mean Tristian takes up what time you have left after everything and usually when Tristian want to do something with you he wants me to go too."

She shakes her head and says, "Did he say something to you?"

Viktor shakes his head no and says, "He has never said anything at all like that if any thing he has said he like having Tristian here."

"If he has said that then why the all of a sudden you don't think Blaise want him."

"I don't know Hermione. I just don't think he wants us here anymore."

"Well you know something I don't care. You guys are my family."

"But so is he. Your going to marry."

"I know that and trust me I love him. I just don't want you two to leave. I like having you here."

He nods and says, "Fine Hermione. We will stay. But if everything starts getting to hard you let me know and me and Tristian will go home for a little."

Hermione smiles at him and jumps on him. She hugs him and kisses his cheek. Viktor laughs and hugs and kisses her cheek back. Blaise walks into the room and says, "What the fuck is going on in here?"

Hermione looks at him and Viktor lets her down. She walks over to Blaise and says, "I was hugging him and I kissed his cheek."

Blaise raises a eyebrow and says, "Really now that was all."

"Really."

"That's not what it looked like."

"What did it look like to you."

"More then what your saying."

Viktor goes to saying something but Hermione beats him to it. Hermione says, "What the fuck is that suppose to mean. I wouldn't do anything with Viktor ever. He was my sister husband. I don't go that way and for you to imply that I would mean you don't know me at all. It also says you have no trust or faith in anyone. I am sorry but we are over. If you can't trust me then there is no more us."

Hermione goes to walk pass him but stops and hands him back the ring. He looks down at the ring then back up at her but she was already out of the room. Blaise goes to walk after her but Viktor says, "I wouldn't do that man. Your just going to her more bad. I mean she is right. We were just hugging and she kissed my cheek. She was happy I wasn't going to take Tristian home."

Blaise looks down and says, "O… I see… Why didn't she say that??"

"Hmm… Let me see… You wouldn't let her.'

"Damn."

"Yeah Damn. You just lost the best thing."

"I really don't need you reminding me of that.'

"I wasn't reminding you I was stating a fact. She is the one and only Hermione Snape. Just wait she is the only niece Severus has he is going to Sooooo going to kick your ass.

Blaise glares at him and says, "Not helping at all."

Viktor glares back and says, "I am not here to help. Well not you at least."

Viktor walks out and down stairs to see Hermione sitting on the couch with Tristian on her lap. He is smiling at her. He looks up when Viktor comes in and says, "Daddy? Mommy said we weren't going home is that true?"

He smiles and says, "That true. Were stay."

"YAY!!!!"

Hermione laughs and looks up at Viktor. He smiles at her and she smiles back before looking back down at Tristian. She taps him on the nose and says, "How about me, You, and Daddy go somewhere?"

Tristian nods and says, "Can we pwease go to Disney World?"

Hermione laughs and says, "I don't care but it is up to Daddy."

Tristian turn his puppy ear on Viktor and says, "Daddy can we pwease go to Disney World?"

Viktor sigh before falling victim to Tristian puppy eyes and says, "Yes we can go."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!"

Hermione shakes her head before getting up and grabbing Viktor's arm and pulling him out of the head room. Viktor looks at her confused and says, "Don't we need to pack."

Hermione laughs and says, "Nopers."

"Why not??"

"Lets see… I am Hermione Snape. Queen and Business Empress. Why would I pack when I can just buy new stuff."

Viktor gives her the yeah right look and says, "You just didn't want to go upstairs and face Blaise."

"Not true."

"Yes it is and you know it."

"Fine its true. I didn't want to Face Blaise. But can we please talk about this later."

Viktor nods and they walk the rest of the way to apparate point in silence. Viktor wraps his arms around Hermione and Tristian and apparates them to Disney World. Viktor lets them go and Hermione smiles at him before walking out from behind the building and getting in line. Viktor come up behind her and says, "UMMM Hermione. I think we should go shopping for stuff first then you should call and make reservation for us and buy are ticket so we can just go in."

Hermione nods and says, "Your right. Lets go."

They take a taxi into the closet town and goes shopping for suitcases first. Hermione buys Tristian a four piece superman suitcase set, herself a five piece Gucci suitcase set and Viktor a four piece Gucci suitcase set too. Hermione waves buy and walk out and to the next store. They walk in and go to the little boys part first. Tristian picks out five different pairs of shorts. A whole bunch of different shirt and two different pairs of sandals. Hermione puts them in the arm of one of the many people that is following them around and walks to the guy section. She pulls out ten different pairs of shorts, twelve different color tank tops, ten different kinds of t-shirts and two different kinds of sandals. She puts the stuff she just picked out into someone else's arms and goes over to the women's side. She pick out five different ankle length skirt, five different color mini skirts, six different pair of Capri's, seven tank tops, ten t-shirts, two tube tops and four different summer dresses. She grabs twelve different color flip flops, and two pairs of sandals. She puts that in the last persons arms and walk up to the cashier to pay for it all. She smiles and takes the bag and walks out.

"Mommy when are we going to be done? I am getting tired."

"Awie…. Mommy's sorry baby. I just wanted to make sure we had everything. We are almost done. All we need is bathing suits and a couple other things. "

He nods and Hermione says, "I will call Disney World and set up everything and we will go there so you can take a nap before we go shopping for the rest of the stuff.'

He rubs his eyes and says, "Okay."

Hermione sits down on one of the many benches and calls The 1- 800 number for Disney World. She makes reservations for the penthouse suite in the top Hotel for two weeks. She also pays for all day passes for every thing possible. She gets off the phone and calls for two taxis. The taxis show up and she and Viktor put all there stuff into one of them and the three get into the other.

They get to Disney World and the Taxi drivers offer to carry the stuff up for her. She smiles and accepts. She grabs a hold of Tristian and Viktor's hand and walks over to the main building. She tell them who she is and shows them her I.D and they hand her passes and her key cards. She smiles and thanks them before walking through the gates. She stops and grabs Tristian and Viktor hands again and goes and finds the hotel they are staying in. When they get there they ride up to the top floor and the taxi driver drop the stuff off in there rooms for them. Hermione thanks them and tips them. They nod and walk leave. Hermione looks around the room and sigh. She picks up Tristian who is falling asleep standing up and goes and puts him asleep in one of the rooms. She kisses his forehead and says, "Goodnight."

He rolls over and snuggles further into the covers and says, "Nite Nite Mommy."

She turns the lights off and walks out of the room to see Viktor asleep in a chair. She smiles and walks over to him and shakes his shoulder. He slowly opens his eyes and smiles up at her. She smiles back and says, "Viktor you need to go lay in one of the beds. You will have a kink in your neck if you sleep in a chair."

He nods and gets up. He kisses her forehead and walks into the other room. She watches him go into the other room and goes and gets in bed with Tristian.

A/n: I know it has taken me forever to update and I am really sorry. I know this chapter isn't the best. But I Have a question for you. Should Hermione and Blaise work it out or should she get with someone else and if you think she should be with someone else please tell me who. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy.


	28. Chapter TwentySeven

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

After Hermione, Viktor and Tristian leaves.

End of Recap

Traves walks out of the bathroom after hearing them leave and walks up stairs to the game room. Everyone looks up at him when he walks in. He shakes his head and says, "Blaise and Hermione broke up and she left with Viktor and Tristian."

"WHAT???" screams Ginny and Kay.

Traves sighs and says, "Blaise and Hermione broke up and she left with Viktor and Tristian."

Ginny rolls her eyes and says, "We heard you the first time."

"Whats we was wanting to know is why??" says, Kay.

Traves sits down and tell them why. When he is done Kay and Ginny are seeing red. They couldn't believe Blaise would think such a thing and from someone like Hermione. She is the nicest and sweetest person ever. She would never do such a thing. The girls stand up and go to walk out of the room to find Blaise but Draco and Traves hold them back. Ginny and Kay struggle against there hold and yells at the to let them go. Draco shakes his head and puts a silence charm on them so he can talk. The girl glares daggers at him. He gulps before saying, "Is he really worth you guys getting in trouble. I know he hurt Hermione but that doesn't make him worth it to get in trouble."

The girls sigh and nod. Draco takes off the Silence charm and Traves and him let them go. Ginny and Kay smile at another before putting a body binding and silence charm on them. They dust there hands off before walking out the of the room to find Blaise. They walk into his room with evil smirks on there face. He looks up at them and gulps before saying, "Please don't be mad at me."

Ginny snort and Kay laughs and says, "Don't be mad at you we are beyond mad at you. How could you accuse Hermione of such a thing. She never gave you a reason to even think that."

"I know. I was jealous. I mean she spends so much time with Viktor."

Ginny rolls her eyes and says, "She isn't juts with Viktor you dumb ass. She is with Tristian. Is it really her fault that her son wants to spend time with both of his parents at the same time."

Blaise goes to say something but Kay says, "If you dare say that Tristian isn't even her real kid. I will kill you slowly and painfully. Cause he is her real kid in everyway including blood. When Hermione adopted him her blood became his. If there was a DNA test done it would say Hermione and Viktor is his parents."

Blaise looks down and says, "I screwed up didn't I."

"Do we even have to answer the Question Blaise." ask Ginny.

Blaise shakes his head and says, "Can you two help me get her back?"

They laugh and walk out of the room but not before saying nope over there shoulders. They walk in the game room and take the charms off of Draco and Traves. They boy glare at them and Draco says, "That was uncalled for."

Kay smiles at him and walks over to him and says, "No it wasn't. You wouldn't let us go talk to Blaise about what he did."

Traves glares at Ginny as she gets closer to him and he says, "That cause you guys wasn't going to talk. Your were going to hurt him."

Ginny gives him a pout and says, "We were going to do no such thing. All we did is talk."

Traves rolls his eyes before pulling Ginny to him and hugging her. The pout had got to him. Ginny hugs him back and whispers, "I love you."

Traves kisses her before whisper, "I love you too baby." back.

Kay sighs at the two and looks over at Draco. He smiles at her and pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back and lays her head on his chest feeling safe and loved.

Blaise comes into the game room and stop at the door when he sees them all in there. He smiles at them slightly and all they do is glare at him. He sighs and says, "What can I do to get you guys to stop being mad at me."

"Nothing." says the girl together before walking out.

Draco and Traves walk out behind them not saying a word to Blaise. He sighs and falls on to one of the many couches and starts crying. He ends up falling a sleep and dreaming of the angel he let go.

**Next Day**

Blaise wakes up to sunlight coming into the room he rolls over to grab for Hermione and falls off the couch. He sits up and rubs his eyes. He gets off the floor and walk out of the room and walks into there well his room now to get new clothes to take a shower. He grabs his clothes and walks into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he gets out and has a plan on how to get Hermione back but he is going to need Kay and Ginny's help. He walks of the bathroom and downstairs to sit on one of the couches to wait for them. Not even fourtyfive minutes later they come downstairs and ignore Blaise. He gets up and follows them into the kitchen. Without even looking at him Ginny asks, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you too could help me get Hermione back."

Ginny looks at him and laughs and says, "Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"Well too bad cause I am not helping you. I am not sure about Kay."

She turns back around and goes back to making herself something to eat. He sighs and says, "Kay will you help me?"

She doesn't even look at him just says, "Nope."

He sighs before walking out. He sits down on the couch until a owl taps at the window. He opens it and lets the owl in. It flies over to a table and holds out its leg. Blaise takes the letter and opens it. Its about his ball and crowning. He groans. He had forgot about that. He wrote a quick reply saying that he would be there in a hour and sends it off. He then writes a note saying that he would be gown for a week so he could get ready for his crowning before walking up stairs and packing his stuff. After he is done he shrinks it all puts it in his pockets and walks out.

A/n: I hope you like it. I know it isn't much. But there is more coming.


	29. Chapter TwentyEight

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

Nothing to do with it.

End of Recap

Hermione and party get back two weeks later. The three of them walk in laughing. Hermione had her arm linked with Viktors and Viktor was holding Tristian in his other arm. Viktor looks down at Hermione and smiles before going to say something but Kay comes running the stairs screaming, "HERMIONE YOU BACK. YAY!"

Hermione smiles and hug the three girls back. They let her go and start shouting out questions in rapid session. Hermione sighs and screams over them, "One question at a time."

They girls stop and catch there breath. After they catch their breath they smile and start asking questions one at a time. Barely giving her time to answer. She answers the question one by one laughing the whole time. They finally stop asking questions and Hermione smiles at them and says, "Okay now that we have broken the world record of most questions asked in a minute. I can ask you how have you two been?"

The two of them blush and Kay says, "We have been good. A little bored with out you here."

"Blaise wouldn't leave us alone. He wanted are help."

Hermione rolls her eyes and says, "Even with your help I wouldn't take him back."

The girls nods and Hermione walks away from them and up to the extra room she had put in before she came back. She leaves her suitcases in the extra room before going over to Blaise's room and looking around remember all the good time they had together before she summons her stuff and walks back into the extra room.

She walks into the bathroom and locks the door behind her. She turns the water on the hottest she can stand and gets into the shower. She lets the water beat down on her clothes and all and lets the tears that she has been holding in for two weeks flow. After stand in the shower for 30 minutes she gets out and takes off the wet clothes and puts on some dry ones. She puts on some eyeliner and points her wand at her face to get rid of the red and puffyness around her eyes. She walks out of her room with her head held high. She gets down stairs to see Blaise sitting on the couch with Tristian in his lap. Tristian looks up and says, "Mommy lookie Blaise is back."

Hermione smiles at Tristian and says, "Mommy knows honey. Why don't you come here and we can go do something?"

Tristian shakes his head and says, "Mommy I want you me and Blaise to do something. We just did something with Daddy and I missed Blaise."

Hermione nods and says, "If that is what you wish baby. But only if Blaise wouldn't mind."

Tristian looks up at Blaise giving him the puppy eyes and says, "Pwease Blaise."

Blaise smiles and says, "What Prince Tristian wishes it what he gets."

"YAY!"

Tristian jumps off of Blaise's lap and pulls him up (not really.) and over to Hermione. Hermione smiles at him and he smiles back. He grabs a hold of Hermione hand and pulls the two of them out of the common room and outside before letting go of there hands and running ahead of them and goofing around. Hermione smiles and laughs at his antics. Blaise laughs every once in a while at what Tristian is doing but most of the time he is watching Hermione. She finally looks over at him and ask, "What?"

Blaise shakes his head and says, "Nothing Mione."

She sighs and says, "My name isn't Mione Blaise. It is Hermione or Queen Hermione to you."

Blaise goes to say something but she walks away and over to Tristian. Tristian looks up to see Blaise sad and his Mom walking towards him with a sad look on her face. When she gets to Tristian he smiles at her and ask, "Mommy why are you and Blaise sad?"

"Its a long story baby. How about we go get something to eat and Mommy will explain it to you."

He nods and she pick him up and head back to Hogwarts not even looking Blaise. Blaise sighs and shakes his head before hitting the closes tree to him. He keeps hitting it until someone grabs his shoulder and says, "What did that tree ever do to you?"

He looks behind him to see Draco and says, "Nothing at all. I am just so upset. I lost the girl of my dreams cause I was jealous of her kids dad. I mean its not like Hermione and him actually had the kid. It just I don't know. I wish he hadn't come and stayed. I love Tristian to death don't get me wrong. But If Viktor and him hadn't have stayed me and Hermione will still be together and getting married in a matter of five months."

Draco pats his shoulder and says, "I know man. But you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I am sure if you had just talked to Hermione about how your feeling she would have understood."

Blaise lowers his head and sigh before saying, "I know. I just couldn't help it."

"I know. But now you have to fix it. I don't know if your going to be able too."

"I know I have to fix it but I don't know how. I need help but Kay or Ginny won't help me."

"You should have none that. They are to loyal to her. But that doesn't mean I won't help you or Traves won't."

Blaise smiles at him and says, "I think I have a idea. Viktor is leaving tomorrow to go take care of something. Well can take Kay to like a water park then Traves can take Ginny to the water park to and I am sure Tristian would want to go to the water park and Hermione wouldn't mind cause she is going to think she has a meeting."

Draco thinks about it and says, "That might just work."

"There is no might. It will work. I just hope Hermione doesn't get more pissed at me for this."

"At first she might. But if you tell her everything she will understand mate."

"I hope your right."

"I'm a Malfoy. I am always right."

Blaise laugh and starts walking up to Hogwarts with Draco next to him.

A/N I hope you liked it. I know its not much. But it is something.


	30. Chapter TwentyNine

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

After Hermione grabs Tristian

End of Recap

Tristian and I made it back to the dorm in record time. But that was all do to me almost running. I had to get away from Blaise fast before I gave in and just forgave him without him even doing anything to deserve being forgiven. I am completely sick with myself. I love him so much that I am willing to throw away him accusing me of doing something with Viktor. I really needed to get away longer. Away from everyone beside Tristian. Maybe I could go see the mom and dad Granger. No. I am sure they are mad at me for not having talked to them in a while. I just have been so busy. Maybe they will understand. Maybe they won't. I don't know. I will owl them later today and see if me and Tristian can come and see them in two days. I hope they won't mind. I have so much to tell them. But anyway. How am I going to tell Tristian that Blaise and I aren't together anymore without making him the bad guy.

Tristian looked up at his mom when she sat him down on the couch. She had this really far away look on her face. I wonder what she is thinking about. Maybe she is thinking of a way to tell me her and Blaise aren't together anymore. Which is really sad. I really liked him. I was hoping today would help. But to me it seemed like it made it worst. Maybe I could get the help of everyone. I am sure I could get Ginny and Kay to help me even though they won't help Blaise. Hmmm.

"Baby mom need to tell you something."

"What is it mommy?"

"Well... Um..."

"Mom I know you and Blaise are no longer together. I might be young but I am far from stupid. You should know that mom. I am far ahead of people my age."

"I know. I just sometime forget that your alot smarter then kids your age."

"Its okay mom. It happens."

Hermione smiles at him and say, "To change the subject how you like to go see grandma and grandpa?"

Tristian eyes gets really big and he almost screams, "Really? When?"

Hermione laughs and says, "Yes really baby. In about two or three days. That is if there not to busy and will see us."

Tristian laughs and says, "I am sure they won't be to busy to see us."

"I hope you right."

"I am right."

"And that is because."

"I am Prince Tristian and what I says go."

Hermione laughs and shakes her head.

"You little boy are to much. But your mine so I don't mind."

Tristian laughs and says, "Duh mommy."

Hermione ruffles his hair and says, "How about we start planning Kay's birthday ball? But you have to promise not to say anything."

"Okay I promise I won't say anything."

Hermione nods before getting up and walking up the step. Tristian follows her and says, "Mommy what is the theme going to be."

"I am not sure babe. We have to think of it."

"It has to be something fun and crazy."

"But what mom."

"I don't know."

"Well how are we to plan a ball without a theme."

Hermione sigh and says, "How am I suppose to know. But I am sure the two of us can do."

"I am sure we can to mommy. But right now I am sleepy."

Hermione smiles at him and says, "How about we get into are Pjs and climb into bed and take a nap."

"I would like that mommy."

"Okay. You go brush your teeth and go potty and I will turn down the bed and get out are pjs."

He nods and runs into the bathroom. He come out a couple minutes later and Hermione goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and potty while he get dressed. She come out of the bathroom to see him cuddled up in the bed. Hermione gets into the other side and he cuddle close to her. She wraps her arms anround him and kisses the top of his head.

A/N: I know once agian it is nothing. But I am stuck on what to do for Kay's birthday.


	31. Chapter Thirty

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

After Hermione And Tristian Has Been Asleep For Awhile.

End of Recap

Viktor walks into Hermione and Tristian room to see them asleep in the bed. He smiles at them before walking over to the bed and sitting down on Hermione side and gently shaking her shoulder. She groans and slowly opens her eyes. She looks at him and smiles before saying, "Why did you wake me up? I was having a wonderful dream."

He laughs and says, "I'm sorry love. But its time for lunch."

She yawns and nods before turning on her side and poking Tristian's nose until he opens his eyes and blinks up at her. She smiles down at him and says, "Its time for lunch."

He yawns and rubs his eyes. Before cuddling closer to Hermione and saying, "Okay mommy. Lets get up and go to lunch."

She shakes her head before getting out of the bed. He pouts before getting up also. He walks into the bathroom after he grabs some clothes to change into. Hermione watches him fondly before walking into her closet and picking something out.

She ends up grabbing a pair of hip hugger and a red sweater. She grabs her gold heels and walks out of her closet. She sits at her vanity and puts on some light black eyeliner and gold eye shadow. She pulls on her heels as Tristian walks out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a bright yellow t-shirt on that has sponge bobs eyes on it also. He pulls on his tennis shoes and follow Hermione and Viktor out of the room and down to the great hall.

The three of them eat lunch together laugh and talking the whole time. When they were done they went back up to the dorm not knowing that they were being watched the whole time.

When the three of them get back to the dorm Tristian tutor was sitting on the couch. When they walk in he stands up and bows before saying, "Good day Queen Hermione. I am here for Prince Tristian classes on how to be a prince."

Hermione smiles at him and says, "How nice to see you Daniel. I am glad you came when you did. We just got back from lunch."

He smiles back and goes to say something when Tristian huffs and says, "I am not going to some stupid classes that show me how to be a Prince. I don't want too. Mommy don't make me."

Hermione sighs and looks down at the pouting teary eyed little boy before shaking her head and kneeling down in front of him and saying, "If you go to class and be a good boy me and you will do something after your done. Plus its not like the class is six hours or something just two hours love."

He nods and follows Daniel into the library. Hermione sigh and says, "I'm going shopping. I need a new a dress and Tristian needs a new outfit for Kay's upcoming birthday ball. Plus I have to get her something for her birthday."

Viktor laughs and says, "Mind if I come along?"

"Not at all. It always more fun shopping when you have what your trying on to show to someone."

He groans and says, "Okay I change my mind."

She pouts and gives him the puppy dog look. She groans again and says, "Fine. Fine. Whatever Queen Hermione wants."

She smiles at him and kisses his cheek before running upstairs and grabbing her purse. She runs back down stairs and drags him out of the dorm and outside and down to hogs made.

She walks around for about forty-five minutes before she find the perfect dress. She walked into the store and walked over to the dress. It was the last one and it was her size too. She thanked god before she went and tried it on. She came out of the dressing room and Viktor just stared at her. She giggles nervously before saying, "How does it look?"

"You look stunning. The dress looks like it was meant for you."

She smiles at him before running back into the dressing room and changing back into her clothes. She comes out and grabs his arm and runs up to the counter and says, "I want to buy this dress."

The cashier nods and say, "Cash, Credit Card, or Bank Note."

Hermione hands the cashier her Credit Card. She swipes it before handing it back with something for Hermione to sign. She sighs it and walks out of the store arm linked with Viktor and him carrying her dress.

She looks at the time before walking into the jewelry store. She picks out a white gold set with tiny brown goldish diamonds. She then goes over to the bracelets and looks for something for Kay. She find the perfect bracelet. The chain was done out of linked hearts beside the plate that you could put a name or something on. It had heart engraved in to it. She points to that one and he takes it out. She looks at it before putting it down and says, "I want that one. But on the front I want Kaylee and on the back I want 'Sisters Forever No Matter The Distance."

The store keeper smiles and says, "It will be done in about a hours. Do you want to wait or do you want me to send it too you?"

Hermione looks at her watch seeing as she only has twenty minutes to get back up to the school and say, "Send it up to Hogwarts for Queen Hermione please."

He nods and says, "No problem your highness."

Hermione nods back before taking the arm Viktor offers and says, "We have twenty minutes to get back up to the school or Tristian is going to get upset."

"We really don't need him upset either. I remember the last time he got upset cause you wasn't there when you were suppose to."

Hermione laughs and says, "I remember too. That wasn't the best of day."

"That it wasn't."

They make it in the dorm room as Tristian is coming out of the study. He looks at the bag and shakes his head before saying, "I see mommy got you to go shopping with her."

Viktor groans and says, "That she did."

Hermione huff and says, "It wasn't that bad. It could have been worst."

"True."

Hermione nods and take the stuff she got up to her room. She changes into a to big sweet outfit and runs back down stairs to have fun with Tristian. Tristian laughs as his mom comes sliding into the game room. She stops and smiles before saying, "In for a day of game playing."

He nods and says, "You bet mommy."

They end up playing games until midnight. Hermione couldn't believe the time. She got up from where she was sitting on the floor playing a game with Tristian. He huffs and says, "Hey. You can't just get up. We are not finished."

"We are now its midnight."

He nods before turning off the game and following his mom up to there room to go to sleep.

**In The Morning.**

Hermione wakes up to a owl tapping at her window. She groans before getting out of bed and taking the letter. She hand the owl a owl treat and it flies away. She shrugs and opens the letter. To see that she has a meeting today. She sigh and mumbles, "There goes spending the day with Tristian."

She walks out of her room after grabbing her robe and walks down stairs into the kitchen. She sigh when she see Kay and Ginny already up and dressed. She smiles at them and says, "What has you two up and dressed so early?"

They girls smile back and Kay says," Draco and Traves is taking us to a water park."

"Thats cool. I hope you have fun."

"You should come too." says, Ginny.

"I can't I have a meeting plus I need to find someone to baby sit Tristian."

"Viktor can." says, Kay and Ginny.

"True true. I still forget he is hear sometimes."

"I bet. But if he can't he can come to the water park with us."

Hermione smiles and thanks them before walking out and to go find Viktor. She walks up to his room and knocks on his door. He says, "Come in."

Hermione walks in and ask, "Are you busy today?"

He looks at her and says, "I have a meeting. Why? Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head and says, "No nothing wrong. But I was hoping you was able to watch Tristian I have a meeting."

"I'm sorry."

Hermione laughs and says, "No need to be sorry. I am sure he will have fun with Kay and Ginny at the water park."

Viktor nods and kisses her cheek before leaving. Hermione smiles and walks out of his room and into hers. She sits down next to Tristian and poke his sides until he wakes up. He giggles and says, "Stop mommy. I am up."

Hermione smiles and says, "Well then hurry up and get dressed in your swimming truck and a t-shirt your going to a water park today."

He looks at her with wide eyes and says, "We are?"

She shakes her head and says, "You are going with Kay and Ginny. Mommy has a meeting."

He nods sadly and goes to get out of bed when Hermione grabs him and cuddles him. He cuddles closer and she says, "But mommy will meet you there. Okay?"

He smiles up at her and kisses her cheek before running into the bathroom to change. Hermione sighs and walks into her closet to find one of her 'Queen Gown' as she has dubbed them. She finds a cream dress with tan bead work in the bodice. She puts it on before walking out of her closet and pulling her hair up into a bun with little hair falling out. She puts on light eye black eye liner and brown eyeshadow. She grabs a pair of tan ballerina flats and puts them on before checking herself over once and walking out of the room.

She gets down stair to see Tristian waking for her by the door. She smiles at him and picks him up. He smiles back and kisses her cheek before saying, "Good luck Mommy."

She nods and say, "Thank you. You have fun and be careful babe."

He nods to and says, "I am always careful."

She hugs him and kisses his cheek before she puts him down and says, "Bai Bai Tristian."

"Bai Bai Mommy."

She walks out of the dorm and outside. She was happy to be outside. She didn't like the looks she was getting. She could imagine the looks of she had worn the crown and jewels that go with the outfit. She finally get to were she can apperate (sp?). She think of were she needs to be and is gone with a soft pop.

When she got there. She was confused. Usually some one was waiting to walk her down to the room. She frowned and looked at her watch. She was early. She shrugged before she picked up the skirt of her dress and started walking towards the room. She walked in and it was completely black. She heard the door close and lock behind her before the lights were turned on really low. Hermione looked around seeing no one in here beside Blaise. Hold on Blaise. She glares at him and says, "Why are you here and what is going on? Were is everyone. I had a meeting I thought."

He smiles and says, "I am the reason your here. You didn't have a meeting. I wanted to talk to you."

She growls and says, "Didn't I tell you. I don't want to talk to you. Why can't you leave me alone?"

He stands up and walk towards her before saying, "I can't help it. Your a drug. I need you Hermione. I need you more then the breath I breath."

She shakes her head and says, "Then why did you accuse me. You should have know I would never do that. We were going to get married."

"I know. I know. I shouldn't have but I just couldn't help it. When your with him I get so jealous."

"Why? There was nothing to be jealous of. He is my sister widow. Its not like he is my ex."

"I know. It just you so free when your with him. Like nothing matters."

"That because nothing does matter when I am with him. He is like my brother. I know no matter what I do he would support me. Plus the reason I am so free around him is because when he is around so is Tristian. Tristian is my baby. I can come back to the dorm after a boring meeting and he is there to make it not so boring. He makes me smile when he does something crazy, when he act older then he is or when he snort at me for doing something."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that he was the reason."

"Well now you know. Blaise he is all I have left of her. I won't lose him."

She turns and tries and open the door. It wouldn't open. She looks at him over her shoulder and says, "Please open the door. I need to get to Tristian at the water park."

He nods and unlocks the door. She goes to walk out when he says, "I know sorry doesn't cut it. But please Hermione I need you. Give me a second chance."

She sighs and get walking but not before throwing over her shoulder, "You need me but the thing is I need time."

He sigh and goes and sit back in the chair he was in before and puts his head in his hands and Cries. He really lost her. The sunshine in his dark world. He just couldn't believe it. He was so stupid. He should have never accused her of that.

He finally stops crying and gets up to leave. He fixes everything, turns the lights back off and walks out of the room locking the door behind him. He walks down the hallways before aperating (sp?).


	32. ChapterThirtyOne

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

A Week Later

End of Recap

Hermione was in the dorm by herself. Tristian was gone with Viktor to go see Viktor's parents. Draco and Kay were out shopping for stuff for their wedding coming up. Traves and Ginny where out shopping to. But only cause Traves lost a bet and had to take Ginny out shopping. Ron and Harry are at a protest against gay marriage. Blaise? Well she didn't know where Blaise was. She hadn't really seen him since she left him at the meeting place. She misses him so much. It was like something was missing. Like she was falling apart without him there to hold her together. It was so hard to do this all by herself. Being a queen and everything else. She needed him. She was just scared. She had made he wait so long what if he didn't want anything to do with her.

Hermione shakes her head and squares her shoulders before walking upstairs and donning a pair of jeans, a pink sweater, with pink flip flops. She throws her hair up into a bun and grabs her crown and put it on top of her head. She didn't feel like having to deal with Blaise's Guards. She walks out of the school ignoring the looks from people. She got to the apperations place and was gone with a little pop.

She opens her eyes and looks up at Blaise's Castle. She squares her shoulder again and swallows before walking up to he doors and pushing them open. She looks around before letting her magic flare so she could find Blaise. He was in his study pacing. She smiles and start walking to his study. She nods to the guards and pushes opens the doors making them hit the wall. Blaise jumps and looks up. She smiles at him and walks over to him. She looks up at him and says, "I am sorry Blaise. I miss you. I need you. With out you I am nothing. You are what keeps me going. You are the air I breath. I shouldn't have taken what you said so bad. I should have explained everything to you."

He smiles down at her and wraps his arms around her pulling her against his chest. She wraps her arms around his waist and whisper, "I love you Blaise." against his shoulder.

He kisses the top of her head and says, "I love you too Hermione."

She pulls away from him enough to see his face and says, "I really am sorry."

He smiles and says, "You have no need to be sorry. I am the one that should be saying sorry. I know what I said hurt you."

She shakes her head and says, "How about we both are sorry."

He nods and kisses her. She kisses him wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulls away and put his forehead to hers and says, "I missed you so much. Not being able to hold you was killing me."

"I missed you holding me too. The feel of your arms around me when I woke up. I missed you periodly."

He steps away from her and pulls a little black box out of his pocket before getting down on one knee and says, "Will you Queen Hermione Snape marry me?"

She smiles at him and says, "Yes!"

He stands up and slid the ring back onto her finger and says, "The ring is now back were it is suppose to be."

She giggles and kisses him. He kisses her back and says, "Do you wanna go do something?"

"Sure. But what?"

"I am thinking dinner and a muggle movie. What about you?"

"That sounds good. But I need to go back to the school so I can change into heels and put my crown up."

He nods and wraps his arm around her waist and starts walking out of his study. Hermione lays her head on his shoulder and wraps her arm around his waist. They get to the apperation place and Blaise wraps both arms around Hermione and they disappear with a pop. Hermione moves away from him and grabs his hand pulling him with her up to the castle. He smirks and grabs Hermione around the waist and racing up to the castle and through the doors all the way to the dorm Hermione laughing the whole time. He walks into the dorm room and stops. Everyone was sitting on the couch watching a movies. He smiles at them and puts Hermione down. She smiles at them all and says, "Whats up guys?"

Tristian runs at her and she catches him. He kisses her cheek and says, "So mommy are you and Blaise back together?"

She kisses his cheek back and says, "Yes we are Love?"

"YAY!"

Hermione laughs and says, "So how was visiting Grandma and Grandpa?"

"It was good beside they smelled weird."

Hermione snorted and says, "You didn't tell them that right."

He gives her a offended look and says, "No. I didn't tell daddy either. So Shhh."

Hermione laugh and shakes her head before saying, "Mommy and Blaise are going to go out for a little. But if you need me all you have to do is call."

He nods and wiggles to get down. She lets him down before hugging Kay and Ginny. Then kissing Traves, Draco, and Viktor's cheek. She ruffles Tristian's hair and walks up stairs. She grabs a pair of black pumps to match her black sweater. She puts her crown away before putting on light black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. She walks back down stairs and says, "I am ready."

Blaise smiles at her and says, "Okay."

She hugs and kisses Tristian and says, "Be a good boy. Listen to daddy. If he says you have to go to bed then yo have to."

He nods and hugs and kisses her back. She stands up and blows kisses to everyone before leaving with Blaise. He wraps his arm around her and walks out of the school. Not noticing the pair of eyes watching them leave and smirking.

a/n I know it took for every to update and I am sooooo sorry.


	33. Chapter ThirtyTwo

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

After Blaise and Hermione Leave

End of Recap

Pansy comes out of her hiding place and changes into a bug. She crawls under the door and into the dorm to see everyone sitting in the living room. It was perfect. She hide behind the couch where they were all sitting and set off the sleeping gas. Pansy changes back into a bug and leaves the dorm. She comes back in 15 minutes later to see everyone out cold. She turns back into her human self and grabs Tristian. She writes a note to Hermione and walks out of the dorm. It take her 45 minutes to get out of the school due to everyone walking around. As soon as she is able to apperate she is gone with a soft pop. She opens her eyes and sits Tristian on the bed in the middle of the room. She straps him down and waits for him to wake up. She had put a block on the room. So at first Hermione wouldn't know where he was.

**Back with Blaise and Hermione**

Hermione had been feeling like something was wrong for the last 15 minutes so she has Blaise take her back to the dorm. She walks into see everyone knocked out cold besides Tristian. She feels around the dorm for him but he wasn't there. She notices the note think that maybe Doumbledore has him. She opens it and reads,

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have Tristian. If you want him to be safe and sound. Come by yourself and put yourself in his place instead._

_You only have 45 minutes to find him. Can you?_

_Pansy._

Hermione hands the note to Blaise and slowly breaths in and out trying with all her might to not panic. All panic will do is make her sloppy. She opens her eyes and says, "I know it say come by myself but I want you to come with me."

"How?"

"I know this spell that makes you completely invisible you can't even sense for your magic."

He nods and says, "Then lets do this but first you need to figure out where Tristian is."

She nods and sits down in a chair trying to feel her connection to Tristian.

**With Pansy and Tristian**

Tristian has woken up about 20 minutes ago. He wasn't all out flipping out but you can tell he was scared. Which mean Hermione can't get through the block just yet. Pansy could feel her throwing her mind at it. She could also sense her frustration in it not breaking. All of a sudden Hermione stops trying to break it and the next second she is standing in front of Pansy. Pansy screams and Hermione throws her into the wall. Pansy gets up and throws Hermione into a wall. Hermione looks around as she is getting up and notices that Tristian was missing from the table and she could no longer sense him in danger which meant Blaise has gotten him out. Hermione is finally on her feet and charges Pansy. Pansy not ready for the physical attack coudn't block it. When Pansy feel she hit her head on the floor and hard cause you could hear the crack. Hermione wraps her arms around her neck and Pansy tries to get her off of her failing the first and second time but she get her off of herself the third time. Hermione goes flying and hits the wall a pole going through her side. She moans in pain and pull herself off the pole. Pansy stares at her in horror when Hermione once again comes after her. This time Pansy was ready but not for what Hermione was going to do. Hermione jumped into the air and over pansy grabbing her by the neck and twist as she landed. Hermione landed as Pansy's body toppled over. Hermione looked down at her with sad satisfaction. She had one and protected her son but she had also killed someone in the process. Hermione shock the thoughts out of her head and made the whole building go up in flames. She left with a pop.

She made it to the oak door before she finally passed out from blood lose. Blaise finally got sick of waiting and was going to go and help. He walked out the oak door to see Hermione passed out on the steps. He checks her pulse and notices it was slow that when he notices the wound in her side. He picks her up as gently as he can and carries her to the Hospital wing. He gets to the Hospital wing and lays her on one of the beds. The nurse comes out and almost screams when she see Hermione. She runs over to her and checks her pulse. It was slow almost non existence. The nurse push Blaise out and went to work on Hermione.

**One Hour Later**

The nurse comes out with a grim look on her face and Blaise crumples to the ground when she said, "I couldn't save her. She had lost to much blood and the potions I was giving her wasn't working fast enough."

Blaise starts crying and so does everyone else in the room. Blaise stands up and says, "Can I see her."

The nurse nods and walks into the room and over to the bed where Hermione was laying. He drops down on to his knee besides her bed and cries into her chest whispering, "Why? Why?"

Blaise feels someone touch his shoulder and looks up to see a outline of Hermione. She looked sad. All Blaise did was stare at her. She took her hand down his cheek and says, "I am sorry I had to leave you I didn't wish too. I didn't wish to leave any of you. But I want you to know I love you and I leave my kingdom in your hand until Tristian is 18 and can take care of it himself. My new will that states everything is in that vase in are room that I told you that we had to keep even though it didn't match are room."

Blaise nods and whispers, "I love you so much Hermione."

"I know and if I could still be there I would. But I am still in your heart. If you need me for anything all you have to do is call."

Hermione's outline disappeared and Blaise started crying all over again. Finally he got a hold of himself and walked out of the room. Passed everyone and they pity looks and up to His and Hermione room. He grabs the will and takes it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nods and says, "I will help any way he can."

Blaise walks out of the Head Master office and up to the Dorm. He walks upstairs and into his and Hermione room to see Tristian a sleep in there bed. He sits down on the bed next to him and gently shakes him. He looks up at him and says, "Why did you wake me Blaise I was having a good dream. Mommy was still alive."

Blaise looks shocked for a minutes and says, "How do you know she passed away?"

"We were connected. I knew the minute she did. She came and said bye and that she was sorry but if I needed her to just call."

Blaise nods and pulls the crying Tristian into his lap. Tristian snuggles closer and soon the two of them are out.

A/N One more chapter.


	34. Chapter ThirtyThree

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters. J.K does and only she does.

Hermione finds out she is adopted and has to go live with her aunt and uncle. But she will never guess who her aunt and uncle are.

--

Recap

10 years later

End of Recap

Tristian walks into the cemetery and over to his mom grave. He could get to it with his eyes closed. He had been here so many times to talk to her. He finally gets there and lays down next to the grave and says, "Hi Mom."

The wind picks up and you hear, "Hi Tristian. How have you been baby."

He smiles and says, "I have been okay. It lonely without you."

"That's good. I am sorry it is lonely without me. Do you want me to try and find a way to come back?"

"Could you mom? I miss you and I really don't wanna be King yet. I am just not ready."

"I will try but I can't promise you anything love."

"Okay Mom. Well I have to go Blaise and I are going to go out to eat"

"Okay Honey. Be careful and I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"Hun can you do me a favor?"

"Anything mom."

"Don't tell Blaise about how I might be coming back because I don't know if it is possible and tell him that I love him."

"Okay Mom. See you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow."

The ghost of Hermione watched him walk away. She hated not being able to be with him. He was her life when she was alive and even now when she is dead. She waits and counts down the time to when he will come talk to her again. She just hoped she didn't raise his hope of her coming back when it might not even be happening. The ghost of Hermione disappears with a single tear running down her face.

**Tomorrow**

Tristian walks back to Hermione's grave to see his mom waiting for him. His mom as in flesh and blood. He runs over to her and pick her up in a tight hug. She hugs him back crying. He lets her go and says, "Are you okay mom? Did I hurt you?"

"I am fine. You didn't hurt me. I just never expected to be able to hug you ever again."

"Same. I missed you hugs."

Hermione whips her tears away and says, "I missed your hugs too. So how about we go tell everyone?"

He nods and they start walking back to the car when he ask, "How long do you have mom?"

"I have a month."

"A month?"

"I am sorry it all that I can do for now. I am not use to this plane. If I stay longer I could blink out of existence."

"I understand mom. I just wish I had more time."

Hermione laughs and says, "Just cause I only stay for a month doesn't mean I won't come stay for another month as soon as I can."

Tristian laughs and puts his arm around her shoulder. Loving the feeling of having his mom around again.

They get into the car and head over to Blaise's house. Hermione sits in the car for a couple minutes before getting out and walking up to the castle with Tristian. The guards bow their head and the one by the door says, "Prince Tristian and Queen Hermione have arrived."

All of a sudden everything gets silent and you see Blaise come running down the steps. He stops right in front of Hermione and says, "Are you real?"

"Yes I am real. But I can only be here for a month at a time."

He nods and hug her to himself tightly. He couldn't believe she was back even if it was only for a month.

**Month Later**

Tristian, Hermione and Blaise all walk into the cemetery and over to her grave. She looks at them both and hugs them crying. They hug her back and kiss her cheek. She smiles and slowly starts going back to her ghost form. They smile sadly back before saying, "Bye and They love her."

Hermione stands there staring after them with a single tear going down her face. She missed them to so much. Even though she got to spend a month with them it wasn't enough. She wanted to be able to spend as much time with them as she wanted. Not being able to only have a month at a time before she had to go back. Hermione sighs and whips away the tear and disappears into the wind. Nothing shows that she was there besides the diamonds in the shape of tears on the ground where she had been.

A/N I know I said that the one chapter was the end. But someone who had been reading the story for a while didn't like the ending so I thought I would change it a little. I hope she like this was better. I might even make a one shot sequel to this story.


End file.
